


The Starring Role

by Spicyviolin



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 68,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicyviolin/pseuds/Spicyviolin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Kurt strikes up a conversation with Blaine at the hotel bar where they're both staying for business trips. Although they have more than enough fun each night, Blaine has yet to reveal one of the biggest things in his life...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Starring Role

Chapter 1

"Can I get a blackjack," asked Blaine. The bartender nodded and turned around to start the drink. Blaine sat down in his chair and rubbed his face while sighing. Thankfully, the day was over and he just wanted to have a drink, make a few phone calls, then head back upstairs to his hotel room and watch TV until he fell asleep. These last couple of days were quite stressful and Blaine just needed to chill out for at least one night.

The bartender returned with his drink, setting it in on a cocktail napkin and sliding it towards him.

"Long day?" she asked, taking a washcloth and wiping down the counter.

Blaine huffed in annoyance as he took his first sip. "You have no idea." She smiled at him and continued to clean up a little. Blaine pulled his cellphone out and opened his calendar. He had so many meetings to go to this week, it was becoming overwhelming. He sighed again as he mentally noted the times of the meetings and who he was going to be talking to.

"Seabreeze, please."

"Sure thing," said the bartender as someone sat two seats down the bar from him. Blaine ignored them and continued to look at his schedule for the rest of the week. It seemed like he would never get a break from this. His whole life seemed to be running from one place to another, but that's how Blaine liked it. It meant he would never have to worry about the little things, or have enough time to think. Time to think never led to anything good for him. Usually it depressed him and he'd end up lying around doing nothing. Life on the run was a good fit for him.

Blaine picked his glass up and drained it, feeling slightly refreshed as the cold drink slid down his throat. He took in a breath and sighed, setting the glass down gently.

"Another one?" asked the bartender.

"Please," said Blaine with a wink.

"Whoa, you must've had a rough day," said the voice beside him.

"Too long," said Blaine without looking up.

"Hard working, or hardly working?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Hard working." Why was this person talking to him? He was clearly busy.

"I know what you mean. What better way to cope than with alcohol."

"Yep." Wasn't it obvious that Blaine didn't want to talk? Damn, some people are so clueless.

"But I'm obviously not an alcoholic, I just get drunk once a day," the man joked.

Blaine was annoyed from the day, and whoever was speaking to him was getting on his nerves.

"How about you-" Blaine began, about to snap at him, but once he turned and looked at him, he had to keep his mouth from falling to the floor.

_Wow._

Was it possible to be that good looking? The man stood there in a gray suit with a black tie, his skin extremely pale and his chestnut hair was perfectly coiffed up. His thin smile made Blaine's insides squirm a little and Blaine had to bite down his gasp.

The man looked at him with a raised eyebrow, waiting for Blaine to continue, but he couldn't seem to find any words.

"Uhh…" he said.  _Uhh? That's the best your dumbass could come up with?_ Blaine kicked himself mentally for his stupidity.

"You were saying?" he proposed.

_How about you come to my room._

"It's been a day from hell," chuckled Blaine.

"I can agree with you on that," he laughed. "Kurt," the man said, standing up and holding his hand out.

"Blaine." They shook hands and sat back down. The bartender came back with his drink and set it down.

"Need anything else, hon?" she asked sweetly.

"No, no, here" said Blaine a little harshly and throwing her a 20. She glared back and snatched it up, leaving them alone.

"So, Blaine, what's your day from hell been like?" he asked. That was strange. Normally people wouldn't give a shit about anyone else's day.

"Oh, I'd just bore you with details…" said Blaine with a laugh.

"Oh, you wouldn't. Not after my day," Kurt joked. Blaine sighed. "Long story short, I'm trying to keep my crew together without falling apart from the stress, and I've barely managed today."

"And what is it you do, if I may ask?" Kurt asked with a smile. Blaine couldn't help but return it, smiling equally as big because someone actually took an interest in him.

"I'm a film producer and we're just finishing up the preproduction phase, and there are still quite a few things to do before we start filming. I might actually die from being so stressed, which I always thought was a myth."

"A film producer! How exciting, Mr. Blaine. Although doesn't sound too exciting for you right now."

"No, no, I love my job, it's just that the constant traveling sometimes gets to me," said Blaine. He really did enjoy his life. "Going from city to city is…amazing, but exhausting at the same time."

"Ah, must be the life, huh? Going places to places for work, and on your down time, just doing whatever the heck you want…" Kurt seemed to drift off in a daydream, and Blaine admired the sight of him, his chin on his hand as he looked up, imagining a world for himself that would be the perfect life.

"So," Kurt said, snapping out of his trance a few seconds later, "where are you from?"

"Oh," Blaine huffed as if the question could be the worst thing to ask. "I lived in Westerville."

"Ohio?" asked Kurt perking up.

"Yeah! How'd you know?"

"I lived in Lima!"

"No way!" Blaine said, a huge grin on his face.

"Wow, we really weren't that far from each other! What school d'ya go to?" asked Kurt with enthusiasm.

"Dalton Academy. It's a private school that no one's basically heard of. Basically all of us were shipped there because of our wealthy parents-"

"Wait, the school that wore the navy blazers with red lining?"

Blaine cocked his head in confusion.

"Um…yeah! Wow, not many people know about Dalton."

"I did. My dad and stepmom actually looked into getting me in there because some bully in high school threatened to kill me."

"That's horrible," said Blaine with a frown.

"I know, but we couldn't afford it, so I was basically forced to stay there. But it seemed like a really good school to go to."

"It really was! Wow, I can't believe we lived so close to each other. What a small world," said Blaine.

"No kidding," said Kurt incredulously. "I was at McKinley, though not much went on there at all. The only thing that got me through high school was the glee club."

"You were a member of the New Directions?" Blaine basically screamed.

"Yeah! How'd you know? Wait…now that you mention it, you do kind of look familiar."

Blaine stood up with his drink in hand and moved to sit right next to Kurt so they could face each other while Kurt studied his face.

"Yeah, I was part of Dalton's glee club. We were-"

"The Warblers!" they both said together, Kurt finally connecting the dots and reveling in discovery.

"Holy shit, what a small world," said Blaine again with a grin. "You guys were impossible to beat. We thought we were good until we went up against you guys. Mainly that Jewish girl who seemed to sing every song."

"Don't remind me," said Kurt with a roll of his eyes. "She never shared the spotlight, so we all swayed in the back. She's actually in New York on Broadway right now. Anyway," said Kurt with a pat to Blaine's hand. It sent a shiver up his arm with the sudden, yet delicate touch. "I remember we were pretty shaken by you guys, though. Weren't you the head Warbler? Or main boy, or head bitch, whatever you call it?" joked Kurt.

Blaine chuckled and nodded his head.

"Yep, I was basically the equivalent to that Jewish girl," said Blaine.

"Wow," said Kurt, awestruck. "I still can't believe of all people I would see here, you'd be the one. We literally went to school not an hour away from each other," Kurt said taking a sip from his drink.

"I know, who would've thought we'd meet like this," laughed Blaine. "So what brings you here to Chicago?" asked Blaine, taking a huge gulp from his own drink.

"I'm the set designer for Broadway, so I basically go to the major cities that host Broadway productions and work for them for as long as they need. I actually just came from the Bank of America Theatre after meeting with the light crew."

"Wow! That sounds like quite the busy life yourself," said Blaine incredulously.

"It is, but I wouldn't want any other job. Being on stage was my dream…I got to live it for a while, but I got sucked in doing the behind-the-scenes and I just loved it. I love getting to see the results of my work and my crew, that incredible feeling you get when you've finally accomplished something you've worked so hard on. I'm sure you know how that feels, Mr. Producer," smiled Kurt.

Blaine nodded, "Oh, yeah. After months and months of constant planning and moving around, you get to see the end result and be completely proud of it. There's no other feeling that's better."

This was so easy. Talking to Kurt was as simple as any other daily activity and Blaine loved it. He always had to put on a façade when meeting with others and having a change of pace by talking to someone that seemed genuinely interested in you and not your money was quite refreshing.

"Another round, boys?" asked the bartender with a bite of disdain. Blaine turned to Kurt who shrugged with a smile.

"Sure! This one's on me," he said, winking at Blaine. Blaine smiled and drained his cup.

"Fine, but the one after that is on me," he said with sly grin.

"No, no, and what was with that one judge who was a nun and former exotic dancer?" slurred Blaine as Kurt roared with laughter. They had talked for about two more hours and were about three more drinks deep, both just laughing and enjoying each other's memories from their high school competitions.

"I feel like the committee ran out people who actually wanted to judge show choir competitions and paid random people from the street," said Kurt, wiping tears from his eyes.

"I don't know how you guys even won with that male lead that couldn't even take two steps without tripping over his clown feet." Blaine laughed but Kurt didn't even let out a sound. He turned to him and noticed he had a serious expression.

"The lead with clown feet is my step-brother," said Kurt with accusation.

"Oh, shit, Kurt. I'm sorry, I didn't know," said Blaine with sincerity. Kurt's lip quivered and then he broke out into more laughter.

"I wish you could've seen your face, it was priceless!" Blaine laughed along, feeling heat creep up to his cheeks. He'd been tricked!

"But seriously," continued Kurt, "he really is my step-brother, but his dance moves are worse than my constant shimmy's. And that's saying something."

They laughed as the bartender came up to them.

"Bar closes in half an hour," she told them.

"Oh, shit," said Blaine. "This turned out to be a really fun night," said Blaine.

"Indeed," agreed Kurt. "What's more fun than enjoying a couple of drinks with someone you may have gone to school with?"

"I wish we would have. Imagine the fun we would've had!" laughed Blaine.

"Oh, I was too good in high school to have too much fun," said Kurt.

"What? A hot guy like you not having fun?"

Kurt's cheeks flushed red at the statement.  _Did I really just say that? Shit…_

"Well, Blaine, I didn't know you swing that way."

It was Blaine's turn to flush a shade of red as he fiddled with his thumbs.

"Ha…well, now you know."

Kurt reached out and placed a hand on his side. "It's okay…I do too." A spark of arousal coursed through Blaine's body as Kurt pressed his hand more firmly. What's the harm in having a little fun? They were here together at least for the night, and they were very tipsy, so why not enjoy the windy city in all of its glamor?

"Good to know," said Blaine, his voice lowering to give Kurt the hint. His eyes flashed and one end of his lip tilted up into a devilish grin.

Blaine stood up and pulled his wallet out to leave a tip for the bartender. After dropping a few bills, he pulled out a card and dropped it in front of Kurt. It was his spare bedroom key.

"Let me know if you need anything," said Blaine, taking his finger and dragging it ever so slowly up Kurt's arm as he walked behind him. He could feel Kurt's skin quiver beneath the fabric of his suit. Blaine placed his other hand on Kurt's shoulder and tickled his neck with his fingernail.

"And I mean…"

Blaine leaned in to Kurt's ear. He shivered at the sudden proximity.

"…anything," he whispered. With that, he walked off to exit the bar and headed for the elevator to his room. Maybe he'd show up, maybe he wouldn't, but at least it was out in the air.

Blaine walked until he reached the end of the hall, only then turning around to see Kurt walking his way with his room key in hand and lust blown eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

The Starring Role

Chapter 2

Blaine slipped into the elevator after the doors slid open, heart pounding rapidly as Kurt all but ran down the hall. Blaine pushed the button to his floor just as the doors began closing. Kurt hopped inside just in time and crashed right into Blaine as their lips met. It was a hungry and ferocious kiss, desperate and needy. Kurt's soft lips pressed hard into Blaine's as they frantically began feeling each other, their hands roaming along each other's sides and chests, grabbing at the material that was beginning to seem too tight. Kurt threw a hand into Blaine's short curls and tugged a little, arousing him even more. He slid his hands around to Kurt's back and slowly traveled down to his ass, giving it a tight squeeze which made Kurt buck his hips and moan into his mouth.

Kurt slid his tongue inside of Blaine and explored his mouth, teeth clacking as their desperate breathing became harsher and harsher. Blaine pushed Kurt until his back met the wall, and Blaine began grinding against Kurt, shoving into him hard with force. Kurt propped himself up and opened his legs, allowing Blaine more room to rub against each other.

"Fuck," Kurt said, finally pulling away and throwing his head back. Blaine took the opportunity to kiss and suck at his neck, letting his tongue taste his sweet, pale skin. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, pulling him in tighter as their erections strained in their pants, rubbing up against each other. Blaine suppressed his need to rip their clothes off as he nibbled Kurt, trying to hold down a moan that was slowly growing in his chest. Unfortunately, they were still in public, and he didn't even know if there were cameras in the elevator. At this point, he was too drunk and too horny to care.

Kurt grabbed at Blaine's tie and began pulling it down just as Blaine began tugging at Kurt's tucked shirt. Blaine slipped his fingers to hook into Kurt's pants, tugging at the elastic part of his boxers as he continued to roam over his neck with his tongue. Kurt had managed to unbutton Blaine's shirt halfway as the  _ding_ of the elevator made Kurt jump, snapping him back into reality. Blaine backed away and started pulling Kurt with him as the door slid open.

"I've gotta stop by my room," he said. "But I'll come back down in 5 minutes." A sly grin grew on his face as he talked.

"Alright, hurry up," pleaded Blaine, slipping out into the hallway. He almost ran right into the people waiting for the elevator, and they gave him a puzzled look. It probably didn't help that his hair screamed "just fucked" while his shirt was halfway off. They quickly shuffled into the elevator with Kurt, and Blaine smiled as Kurt straightened his suit and flattened his hair with the most awkward look on his face, avoiding everyone's gaze.

The doors closed and Blaine turned around to make his way to his room. He walked quite briskly, praying that no one else saw him this way or his straining cock in his pants. Turning sharply at the end of the hall, he arrived at 305 and slid the card key in and threw the door open. Blaine frantically ran to his suitcase and threw it open, rummaging around for what he needed. He began throwing his clothing out of it after a couple of minutes of searching.

"Goddammit, where did I put it?" he asked himself as his neatly folded shirts were thrown in a heap.

He didn't have much time left before Kurt would be walking through the door. The thought alone made Blaine bite his lip. After searching through his pile of socks, he finally found the bottle of lube and condoms. Blaine kicked his shoes off and set the items on the nightstand, tripping over the end of the bed in his frantic state.

"Fucking piece of shit," he mumbled as he twirled in circles, unsure of what else to do. He then decided to unbutton his jacket and throw it across the room. Times were much too pressing to be caring about wrinkles at the moment. He hopped onto the bed and leaned his head back, sighing with anxiety.

How did this happen? One minute they were talking about nothing in particular, then they were making out and grinding in an elevator. Blaine smiled at the thought of Kurt moaning as their erections pressed together not minutes ago. He bit his lip again as he unbuttoned his pants and slid his hand into his boxer briefs, grabbing at his half-hard cock. Blaine slowly started pumping it, thinking of how Kurt would feel in a few minutes, how Kurt's hand would soon be the one in his pants. Maybe he'd even treat Blaine by running his incredibly hot mouth down his stomach teasingly-

Blaine heard his door click and the door flew open. Kurt stepped inside and frantically shut the door as he panted. Either he ran or he was still flustered from the elevator, but regardless, he was there and Blaine couldn't wait to get his hands on him.

Kurt turned around and his eyes landed on Blaine, then down to Blaine's crotch where his hand was inside slowly moving. Kurt's eyes flared with lust as he toed his shoes off and unbuttoned his jacket, letting it slide off of his shoulders and onto the floor. He jumped on the bed and crawled over to Blaine, their eyes locked the entire time. Kurt licked his lips as he placed his hands on either side of Blaine and straddled his waist, leaning in and locking their lips in a hungry kiss. Blaine let out a low growl as Kurt firmly grasped his side. Kurt let his tongue slip inside of Blaine again, tasting each other as Kurt gyrated his hips against Blaine's straining cock. A moan escaped from him and he wrapped his arms around Kurt, willing him to be as close as possible.

"I see you came prepared," he said in between kisses, motioning to the nightstand with his head. His lips were swollen and bright red from their intense make-out.

"I wasn't planning on using those at all on this trip but you've certainly changed my mind," said Blaine with desire.

"And who says you'll be the one using it?" teased Kurt, taking a nibble at Blaine's ear.

"Ah-well, we have an entire box. Who says we can't use more than one?"

Kurt moaned and locked his lips again with Blaine's as he resumed unbuttoning Blaine's shirt. Blaine propped himself up as Kurt slid the shirt off of his shoulders. Kurt rubbed at his strong, muscular shoulders, then let the shirt fall completely off, pooling behind Blaine's back. It was Blaine's turn to do the same with Kurt, and as soon as the pale skin was exposed, he attached his lips to Kurt's nipple, swirling his tongue over it and nibbling a bit. Gasps escaped Kurt's mouth as he grabbed Blaine's head and tangled his fingers in his hair.

"Oh my god, where the fuck did you learn to use your tongue like that?" Kurt moaned. Blaine looked up at him, a smile growing on his face, mouth still attached to Kurt.

"You think I'm good with my tongue here?" he said, finally pulling away. "Just wait till I get you completely undressed."

Kurt's face grew into a smirk, and he pushed Blaine onto his back roughly.

"Then I won't keep you waiting any longer," he said, unbuttoning his pants and sliding them down to his knees. Blaine's mouth watered at how unbelievably tight his boxer briefs were. He could make out every perfect detail in Kurt's cock. God, he just wanted to rip them off right now and explore every single part of his body. He couldn't stop the sinking feeling in his stomach every time Kurt kissed or touched him, and he was sure his head was going to explode when Kurt reached into Blaine's pants and began rubbing his stiff erection.

"Oh my god," moaned Blaine, eyes fluttering closed at the contact. He reached for Kurt and pulled him down into another desperate kiss, their tongues sliding against each other. Kurt took hold of Blaine's hands and held them tight over his head, restricting him from moving his arms, and it turned Blaine on even more (if it was possible). Kurt took to Blaine's neck, his tongue gliding over his warm skin, leaving the area cold once the cool air hit. He slid his tongue around and up his jawline and played with his earlobe, sending more groans from Blaine.

Kurt lay his chest against Blaine's and moved his hips up and down, rubbing against Blaine. He bucked his hips up on instinct and struggled to free his hands so he could put his hands all over Kurt. It was way too much being restricted by him, but Kurt kept his firm grip as he sucked on a spot on his neck. Blaine threw his head back and lay there as Kurt had his way. If anything was more annoying and arousing at the same time, it was this, but he didn't object because finally having a man do things to him again was mind blowing.

"Jesus Christ, I don't mean to sound too needy, but can we move this along? I may just cum-fuck- in my pants if you keep doing that," gasped Blaine.

"Doing what?" teased Kurt. He bit down on Blaine's skin.

" _That,"_ moaned Blaine. He felt Kurt's smile against his neck. Finally, Kurt released Blaine and he lifted his hips to frantically remove his pants. Kurt helped him tug them loose, throwing them across the room while he did the same with his own. Once free from the heavy fabric, Kurt laid on top of Blaine, sighing at the long awaited skin-to-skin contact, their skin soft and slightly damp from the sweat that began to form. Blaine opened his legs so Kurt could settle in between him as they continued to kiss passionately as Blaine grinded against Kurt. He moaned into Blaine's mouth and finally something snapped inside Kurt. He snapped his head up with a growl and scooted down a little, taking a hold of Blaine's boxers and pulling them all the way off. Blaine sighed as his erection finally sprung free and slapped onto his belly. Kurt looked at it with hungry eyes.

"About damn time," said Blaine.

"If I weren't so turned on right now, I'd leave," replied Kurt. Blaine began to laugh, but was soon cut gasping for air as Kurt's mouth closed over his head.

"Fuck!" he cried. Kurt slid his mouth up and down a few times, making Blaine's toes curl and throw his head back at the feeling of ecstasy coursing through his body. Kurt let it fall out of his mouth as he held it in place and slid his tongue over the side of Blaine's shaft, using his other hand to rub the inside of Blaine's thigh. He tantalized Blaine by taking the tip of his tongue and moving it in erratic patterns over his incredible length, making Blaine shiver. Kurt sat up and slid his own boxer briefs off, pumping himself as soon as his stiff cock was free. He replaced his mouth over Blaine, making him pant faster at the sudden warmth engulfing him.

"Holy shit," moaned Blaine as Kurt bobbed up and down slowly. His cock soon became completely wet with Kurt's spit, and if he didn't stop soon, Blaine would be pushed over the edge.

"Stop, stop," said Blaine suddenly. Kurt looked up at him with alarm.

"What?" he asked, sitting up.

"I didn't want to finish so early," chuckled Blaine. A grin broke over Kurt's face.

"You mean you didn't want another round? Didn't you just say we were using more than one of those?" asked Kurt, looking at the box of condoms.

"I meant that I want to enjoy other things before I bust a nut, asshole," he said as he pulled Kurt up into another kiss, tasting his own pre come on his lips. Kurt relaxed into him, grabbing at his sides as Blaine took a fistful of Kurt's hair. Their breathing became harsher as Blaine thrust his hips up to Kurt so their cocks rubbed against each other. He reached around and grabbed Kurt's ass, squeezing gently as they continued to rock back and forth in an erratic rhythm. Kurt groaned into Blaine's mouth, and Blaine ran his fingers up Kurt's sides, eliciting a shiver from him. Blaine cupped his ass and then slapped it, making Kurt jump and groan on top of him. Kurt finally broke free from the kiss, staring at him with lust blown eyes.

"Fuck me," he demanded.

Blaine looked at him with surprise, his face shocked at the sudden force in his voice.

"Wh-what?" he asked, even though he'd heard clearly.

"I said 'fuck me.' Now."

Blaine's stomach sank, and he grabbed Kurt by the waist, flipping them over so Blaine was on top. He reached over for the box on the nightstand frantically, willing himself to stop being so aroused so he could at least grab one. Kurt reached as well and found the bottle of lube. He rolled out from beneath Blaine onto the other side of the bed and popped the cap open. Kurt squeezed a generous amount on his fingers and settled himself down with his legs spread. Blaine watched as he slid his fingers between his crack and rubbed at his hole, a trail of lube sliding down his ass.

"Shit," he said, as he slowly pressed a finger in. Kurt threw his head back as his hole became accustomed to the sudden intrusion. Blaine could see the look of complete pleasure scribbled across Kurt's face, and he felt his stomach flipping again. Once he was fine, he began sliding his finger in and out ever so slowly. Blaine was still, watching as Kurt warmed himself up for him, mesmerized by how Kurt looked, mesmerized by Kurt  _pleasing_ himself.

Kurt pressed another finger inside of him, gasping at the stretch. He held them there for a minute, and Blaine saw him squeezing around his fingers as his mouth fell open, a faint whimper escaping his lips. Once the feeling subsided, Kurt finally opened his eyes and saw Blaine kneeling on the bed just looking at him.

"Are you going to put that on or am I doing this for nothing?" asked Kurt. Blaine ripped the foil off with his teeth and took the condom out, squeezing the tip of it and rolled it on himself just as Kurt put another finger inside, hips bucking up off the bed.

"Blaine, please hurry," he said, his voice dark and smooth with desire. He reached for the lube that Kurt left on the bed and squeezed some of it right onto his cock. He stroked it over himself a couple of times as he scooted over to Kurt.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes, for the love of god, I'm too ready."

Kurt removed his fingers and clasped onto the bed as Blaine steadied himself in between Kurt's legs, heart pounding furiously. He lined himself up with Kurt's hole and slowly pressed inside.

"Fuck!" Kurt screamed as he clenched onto the bed, his head thrown back and his lips parted. Blaine eased into Kurt, sinking in gently, because he knew how much it could hurt if you weren't gentle. Blaine moaned as his cock completely buried into Kurt. He leaned forward and held himself up with both hands on either side of Kurt's head, keeping completely still so that Kurt could get used to him. They sat like that for a few moments, hazel eyes staring into magnificent blue ones while Kurt's mouth hung open. For the short amount of time they knew each other, Blaine felt like his eyes were familiar and easy, nothing harsh about them. Panting and gazing at each other, the two locked their lips again as Kurt reached around to Blaine's ass and pulled him farther in.

"Okay," he panted after a few minutes, pulling away from Blaine. "Go."

Blaine nodded and moved his hips back, cock slowly sliding out of Kurt, and then eased back in. The intense pleasure that shot through his body was unbelievable. He eased back in as Kurt groaned again. The slow motions were killing Blaine. All he wanted right now was to fuck Kurt senseless, but he was careful with him. He didn't want to be an asshole.

"Faster," said Kurt, growling in pleasure. Blaine attached his lips to Kurt's as he increased his pace, each thrust eliciting a gasp from Kurt's mouth to Blaine's. Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist, making it easier for Blaine to go in and out of him and giving it a different angle. Kurt bit down on his lip to keep from screaming as Blaine pounded Kurt, each thrust making Kurt groan.

"Oh-oh god, Blaine,  _yes,_ " moaned Kurt desperately. Kurt's warmth engulfed Blaine and he bit down on Kurt's neck, leaving a little bite marks running down the path of his collarbone. God, this was so  _hot_ and Blaine couldn't understand how he'd managed to meet such a hot man.

Blaine fucked him harder and faster, their skin beading with sweat and the sound of Blaine's thighs smacking against Kurt's ass filling the room. The sounds escaping from Kurt's mouth made Blaine go faster, making him want to hear them louder and harsher, knowing that he was the one making Kurt feel like this.

Blaine adjusted his hips to thrust upwards, and he knew he'd hit the right spot.

"Oh my god _,_ right there!" screamed Kurt as Blaine went faster and faster, taking a hold of Kurt's cock and stroking it with a tight fist. Blaine could feel it building up in the pit of his stomach. He knew he wasn't going to last any longer.

" _Fuck!"_ Kurt came into Blaine's hand, streaks of hot come shooting in between their bodies, making them even stickier. Kurt's body convulsed as his orgasm coursed through him, squeezing around Blaine's cock multiple times which sent him over the edge.

Blaine screamed as he came, his arms giving out and he fell on top of Kurt, gasping and thrusting as he rode out his orgasm inside of him. As they came down from their high, Blaine stopped thrusting and they lay there, panting and sweaty.

"Holy hell," said Kurt. Blaine pushed himself up as he slowly slid out of Kurt, wincing at the sensitivity. He pulled the condom off, tied it and sent it across the room into the trash can.

"One of the best fucks," smiled Kurt, grabbing some tissues from the nightstand and cleaning himself off. Blaine flopped down on his side next to Kurt, laughing and staring at him as he cleaned off.

"Oh, you've got some on you," said Kurt, reaching over and wiping his come off Blaine. Blaine looked at him sleepily, a stupid smile across his face.

Blaine pulled him into another kiss, this one not so needy or desperate as before. Just a simple kiss. He pulled away and Kurt's blue eyes sparkled at him.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Just because," smiled Blaine. "This has turned out to be one of the most memorable trips I've taken."

Kurt smiled and blushed at him and Blaine laughed. He was blushing now, after what they'd just done?

"Now turn the lights off and let's go to sleep. I've got meetings tomorrow," said Blaine

"Mmm, good idea," said Kurt with a yawn, reaching over to the lamp and shutting it off. Blaine lay there, not sure of what to do. Should he just cover up and turn over? Was it awkward to cuddle?

As if answering him, Kurt reached over and pulled Blaine into tight squeeze, nuzzling his head into Blaine's neck, his soft breathing tickling him a bit.

"G'night Blaine," he mumbled, sleep threatening to take over.

"Goodnight, Kurt." He tangled their legs together and slid an arm under Kurt, pulling him even closer. This felt right. Nothing like he'd ever felt before. The way their bodies just seemed to melt together made it even easier for Blaine to fall asleep. The last thing he remembered was breathing in Kurt's scent, and he drifted off into one of the best sleeps he'd ever had.

The buzzing of his telephone woke him up. Blaine jerked awake at the sudden sound and rubbed his eyes furiously. The early morning sun leaked inside the room making Blaine squint. He looked over to see Kurt smiling in his sleep as he held on to Blaine's waist. Their legs were still tangled together and he was so comfortable that he just didn't want to move, but the phone was calling his attention. It could be his agent or the director calling him. He slowly untangled himself from Kurt, his arms squeezing tighter as Blaine fought to slip away. After a few moments of fighting Kurt in his sleep, Blaine stumbled over to the dresser where his phone was at, rubbing at his head at the beginnings of a hangover.

As soon as he saw the number, he rolled his eyes.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Morning, babe!" came the voice of his wife.


	3. Chapter 3

The Starring Role

Chapter 3

"Hi," said Blaine flatly in the phone, glancing at Kurt sideways to make sure he wasn't awake. He ran into the bathroom and turned the vent fan on to try and hide his voice.

"What ya up to?" she asked, perkily.

"Just waking up and getting ready," he said with a big yawn, rubbing his eye with his other hand. He needed to keep this short just in case Kurt woke up and over heard him. This was the last thing he needed to hear.

"Well, I miss you, and I just wanted to let you know that," she said slyly. Yeah, right. They had the perfect wedding on the perfect day with their perfect family, yet their marriage was anything  _but_ perfect. About two years into the marriage, when Blaine was still in college, he noticed his wife becoming very distant at times and only approaching him for sex. This was one of those times where she was just horny and wanted Blaine.

"Yeah, I've gotta get off here soon, my meeting is in about an hour and I still haven't gotten around," he said, trying to cut the conversation short.

"Why so early? Don't you wanna know what I'm wearing?" she asked, her voice dripping with desire. Blaine just rolled his eyes.

"Lindsey, I really don't have time for this." She was probably at her most annoying when she wanted to seduce Blaine.

"Come on, Blaine, just play along for a little."

"My agent's calling in, I'm hanging up now. I'll be home in about a week," he said quickly. He heard her huff in annoyance and said a quick, "Fine, bye," and hung up quickly. Thank God. He really didn't want to talk to her.

Blaine set his phone down on the counter and rubbed his face. What life was he even living? How did it end up like this? Sure, his life was going in crazy directions right now, but he didn't know what the hell triggered it. He remembered one night a couple of years ago that he was at a local bar in New York where he was interning for another producer, and he was a couple of drinks deep when he was soon talking to another man. A very  _attractive_ man. That was the first time he'd noticed his feelings like that. So after hours of talking, they went back to the man's house and they fucked. It was an experience Blaine would never forget. He knew it was so wrong, not only because he was married, but because it was with another man! Was he supposed to be feeling like this?

Blaine then began falling into a routine in his life. Whenever he was away and he needed some satisfying, he would scope out a man for himself for the night. After all, it was just a one night thing. What was the harm in that? In the morning when the two would go their separate ways, Blaine shoved any guilt or insecurity aside, bottling it up and hiding it away from every single person in his life.

Blaine stood up and walked back out into the open room where he leaned against the wall, staring at Kurt who was hugging the pillow Blaine had slept on, eyes peacefully closed and a small smile on his lips. Blaine's heart flipped at the sight. Something was different about this. Normally by now, Blaine would have woken him up and practically shoved him out the door. So why was it so hard this time? He actually wanted Kurt to stay longer, maybe even again for another night. Their night had been so incredibly hot and amazing that he would do anything to relive it again. What was so special about Kurt, anyway? Somehow Blaine had been charmed by this pale, beautiful man, and for the first time in his life, he actually wanted to get to know a man for more than just sex.

Kurt stirred, snapping Blaine out of his thoughts. He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, just watching as Kurt's eyes squinted open to the morning light, brow furrowing as he stretched comfortably. He yawned loudly and sat up a bit, eyes falling onto Blaine.

"Morning," smiled Blaine. Kurt blushed at Blaine, who was still naked and completely exposed.

"Good morning," he smiled back. Blaine crawled back onto the bed just as Kurt had done the previous night and straddled Kurt over the blankets.

"Oh, it  _is_ a good morning," teased Blaine as he felt Kurt's hard-on through the sheets.

"So the same thing's on your mind, too?" Kurt asked as he met Blaine's lips with a smile.

"Mmm," Blaine hummed against him, swiping his tongue across Kurt's lower lip. "It's been on my mind since last night."

Blaine rubbed Kurt through the blankets and a soft gasp escaped him. Yes, he needed this again. Blaine threw the blanket back and started pecking kisses down Kurt's chest and stomach, letting his tongue taste parts of Kurt. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hard cock and began pumping slowly as he swirled his tongue around Kurt's naval. Blaine was so turned on by the noises Kurt was making. The short little gasps and heavy breathing that he was eliciting were making it harder for Blaine to concentrate on what he was doing.

Blaine led his tongue down Kurt's stomach and straight to his cock. He licked at the slit which made Kurt moan. Blaine began pumping his own dick as he teased Kurt to no end by licking here and licking there, making him frustrated.

"Fuck, Blaine, come on," he insisted. Blaine just smiled and continued his teasing, never leaving his tongue anywhere long enough making Kurt writhe in the bed.

"Relax," soothed Blaine, rubbing circles on Kurt's stomach planting more kisses all around his dick. It was extremely amusing watching Kurt get frustrated at what Blaine was doing, and Blaine was half-tempted to just get up and walk away, but he knew he could never do that. Anyone else he could do it to, but for some reason, Kurt made him stay, made him  _want_ to do these things.

Finally, Blaine took Kurt's cock in his hand again and placed his entire mouth over it, sinking into his throat until his nose touched Kurt's skin. His gasp moved both of them on the bed as Kurt sent his fingers into Blaine's messy morning hair, grabbing a fistful and pushing his head down farther. Blaine swallowed, clenching and unclenching his throat which drove Kurt insane.

"Fucking Christ!" he yelled as he lifted his hips off of the bed. Blaine pushed him back down, letting Kurt fall out of his mouth as he caught his breath.

"Oh my god," panted Kurt as he closed his eyes, the cold air engulfing his cock that was now dripping with Blaine's saliva.

"Good?" Blaine asked with a smirk. Kurt responded by grabbing his head and pulling it back down to his dick.

"Okay, I guess it was," said Blaine as he took Kurt in his mouth again, swirling his tongue over the slit. Kurt squirmed underneath him, panting and moaning his name over and over again. Hearing his own name fall from Kurt's lips was so arousing for Blaine, and he wasn't entirely sure why. Maybe it was because  _he_ was the one making it happen.

Blaine bobbed his head up and down, faster and faster as he heard Kurt's breathing get harsher and shorter. He knew he was about to finish, so very, very close to the edge.

"B-Blaine, I'm g-gonna-"

Blaine lifted his head and grabbed Kurt's cock while locking his lips with Kurt. He pumped Kurt's cock hard as he came with intensity onto his stomach, Kurt's moan stifled with Blaine's mouth over his. Blaine's helped Kurt ride through his orgasm by slowly squeezing the rest of his come out and letting his tongue explore Kurt's mouth as the panting continued from one mouth to the other. After Kurt stopped convulsing and came down from his high, he pulled away and sighed with exhaustion.

"Where the hell did you learn to do that?" asked Kurt. Blaine shrugged his shoulders as he reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a few tissues, wiping the come off of his hand and Kurt's tummy.

"I guess I just have these natural talents," mused Blaine with another smirk. Kurt flopped back down onto the bed and blinked several times.

"This has been one of the best trips of my life," said Kurt with a laugh. Blaine nodded in agreement and carefully laid on top of Kurt, their legs tangling together as he rested his head on Kurt's chest.

"I don't want to work today," he complained with a frown. "I'd rather stay here recovering from last night."

Kurt chuckled slightly, making Blaine bounce up and down a few times.

"You mean  _continue_ the activities from last night," pointed Kurt. Blaine smiled and nodded. He'd give anything for that to happen.

"Unfortunately, money doesn't appear out of thin air, and I love what I do. It's just that sometimes I never get to relax," said Blaine.

"I understand," sympathized Kurt. "Running here and there wears you down after a while."

They sat there in silence for a little bit, just listening to the sound of traffic outside and their steady breathing. They heard a couple of people walking down the hallway outside and everything just seemed so calm. Neither of them wanted to get up, even though Blaine had to leave soon. It just seemed so right, and they never wanted to forget this feeling.

Finally, Blaine sat up and looked at Kurt.

"Will I see you again?" he asked hopefully. Kurt looked at him with shock and immediately, Blaine wished he'd kept his mouth shut.

"Well, I mean- if you're going to be here for a w-while, then maybe we could, you know, get some coffee or go out to lunch or you could forget me completely if that's what you wanted. We could go separate ways and-"

Kurt laughed and pressed his finger to Blaine's lips.

"Blaine, I'd love to go on a date with you." The grin that plastered itself on Blaine's face was so wide, he was sure he looked completely stupid.

"Great!" he said, staring into Kurt's incredible blue eyes.

"I'm here for about another 3 weeks," said Kurt. Blaine's heart suddenly deflated. He'd be gone next week. He only had about one more week to enjoy this with Kurt, whatever "this" was. One week didn't seem like a long enough time for him, and to even think about going back home to Lindsey was bad enough.

"Should I come back tonight?" asked Kurt with a smile. Blaine shook his head.

"No, you've seen my hotel room. Now it's time for me to see yours," he said with a wink.

"Okay," Kurt nodded and grinned. "But, I think it's time for me to leave. I've got a meeting with the set crew today to help make designs for the stage."

Blaine frowned but he knew he had to start preparing for the day as well.

"Can't we just call in?" he complained. Kurt chuckled again and shook his head.

"You're the one that said money doesn't appear out of thin air."

They both stood up and stretched, their muscles cracking they bent this way and that. Kurt took a couple of steps towards his pile of clothes when he stopped and scrunched his face.

"Oh, shit," he groaned. Blaine looked at him with concern.

"Are you alright?" he asked, taking a hold of Kurt's elbow to brace him in case he fell over.

"Yeah…just very sore from last night," he said as he limped over to his clothes. Blaine dropped his hand as he suppressed his smile. Watching Kurt struggle to lift his clothes off the ground was hilarious in itself, but he didn't regret it. It was an amazing night, and he was sure that Kurt would agree with him.

They both got dressed, Blaine in a sweat suit and Kurt back into his now wrinkled suit. Kurt slipped his shoes on and made his way to the door, Blaine following behind him.

"I'll see you tonight?" he asked with a sparkle in his eye. Blaine nodded and pulled the door open.

"See you tonight," he said.

"Room 418."

They stood there awkwardly, not sure of what to do. Should they kiss? Should they just leave?

So, of course, Blaine resorted to one thing he did well: tease. He smacked Kurt's ass who yelped loudly. He rubbed it for a second before turning to Blaine.

"Rude," he said with a furrow of his brow and walked out of the room.

"You loved it," he called as Kurt walked away.

"I never said I didn't," he called back.

Blaine smiled as he shut the door and leaned his back against it with a dreamy sigh. Maybe he'd have to leave next week, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy his time with Kurt. He'd make the most of it.


	4. Chapter 4

The Starring Role

Chapter 4

Blaine sat in the meeting dozing in and out of consciousness. Yesterday had been so surreal to him. Never in his life did he ever feel like this for another man. Sure, he'd had his one night stands on more than one occasion, but something about Kurt just made him want more. More of him, more of them, more of everything. It was actually a strange feeling, because he couldn't recall the last time he'd felt like that. He gazed out into the busy city, watching the rain slowly trickle down the window as it caught a few more drops on its way down. Blaine smiled as he remembered he would be able to see Kurt again tonight.

"…Blaine?...Blaine!"

He snapped back into reality as the director and the rest of the team looked at him from their seats at the meeting table.

"Uh…sorry, Wes, I didn't catch what you said."  _Focus, Blaine._

"I was proposing that we hire another editor for the film because post production will take a while longer than most," said Wes with a raised eyebrow. Blaine could feel his gaze boring into him only like a best friend's does. Wes didn't have to vocalize anything, but Blaine felt his question through the air.

Blaine looked down and flipped through his binder to the budget section, ignoring his look, and quickly taking a note down while looking at the funds left for the film.

"I believe that would be possible, but if anything else changes, I'll let you know," he said, clicking his pen and looking back up.

He nodded and turned to back to the other crew members and began talking about what crews needed to speed up their pace, which ones can help out where, etc. Blaine tried to stay focused, he really tried. But everything that was said always brought his mind back to the hotel room.

Wes dismissed everyone from their weekly meeting and Blaine got up and escaped from the room as soon as he gathered his paperwork. He went over to the break area and poured himself a cup of coffee. He needed some caffeine, after spending almost all night in bed but not sleeping. Blaine sighed as he took the first sip, letting the hot liquid run down his throat and warm up his cold body.

"Hey, Blaine, you alright?" Wes came up from behind and patted his shoulder.

"What? Oh, yeah, yeah, I'm fine," chided Blaine with a smile.  _More than fine, actually._

"You just seemed a little…out of it in there. I just wanted to make sure things are going well."

Blaine nodded.

"No need to worry, bro, things are under control. They'll be better once I can actually wake up," said Blaine taking another sip and almost choking as he took a bigger gulp on accident.

"Well, try to take it easy. Actually, don't, because there's no such thing as taking it easy in this field. You know what I mean," said Wes, rolling his eyes and laughing as Blaine chuckled.

"I'll get my work done, Wes. No worries."

Wes nodded and lightly punched Blaine with a smile, then walked away to catch up with the set crew.

Blaine went from one crew to another, getting updates, giving people deadlines, giving people orders, and finally back to his office to finish up some paper work, but he was not into it at all today. He did his work, just not with his whole head in the game.

A few people came in with questions on stretching their budget or for guidance. The light crew came in asking about different light filters to use in the dream sequence scene and the set crew came in to ask about any detailing on the Styrofoam mountains. Blaine advised them etch in a little more here and there to give the look of depth and to smooth out other places so it wouldn't look so raggedy. It was quite a busy day, and as much as Blaine loved his job, he was more than ready for the day to be over.

Finally, it was time to head back to the hotel, and Blaine all but ran out of the building, pulling his umbrella out and walking down the street. He waved a taxi down and climbed in, telling the driver which hotel to drop him off at.

He pulled out his phone once settled down in his seat and saw that Lindsey had texted him. Quickly, he replied to her and had a small conversation about his day and asked about hers. The conversation died once she said she was going out with her girlfriends, so Blaine settled back in his seat and stared out at the soaring skyscrapers, their tops hidden by grey clouds. The city was definitely the right place for him to be. It never dawned on him why his parents would choose a place as secluded as Westerville to live because there had been nothing remotely interesting to him there.

After about an hour in horrendous traffic (perks of a busy life), Blaine finally arrived, running inside and taking the stairs up to his room because of all the extra energy he seemed to have. By the time he reached the fifth floor, though, he regretted not taking the elevator. He still had a little time before he was supposed to meet Kurt, so he would take a quick shower and change into something casual.

He swiped his key card and walked into his room and flipping on the light switch. He took a step in and heard a crunching sound. He stepped back and saw a piece of paper folded up on the floor. Someone must have slid it under the door. He picked it up and unfolded it.

Blaine,

I have to stay late tonight at the theatre, but I'll be back around 10

Come around by then if you aren't too tired,

Kurt

Blaine frowned. What was he supposed to do now? He flopped down on the bed, throwing his umbrella across the room and lying down on his back. Well, now he could at least clean up the room a little and take his time with his shower. He rolled over and inhaled deeply. It smelled like Kurt. Blaine smiled and reached for the pillow, hugging it to his chest and burying his nose into it. He'd wait for Kurt tonight, there was no doubt about it. Blaine suddenly got an idea and smiled to himself. He'd surprise Kurt; nothing huge, just a small something that will hopefully brighten his day. Blaine closed his eyes and drifted off into a restful sleep as images of Kurt danced around his head.

Blaine walked down the stairs to Kurt's floor at around 10:15, and found the room he had mentioned the day before. He paused, listening intently to hear if Kurt was inside the room. He heard some shuffling around inside as well as some humming. Blaine smiled. He took in a breath and patted down his head of short curls, then sniffed himself just as a group of people walked by him. He smiled awkwardly at them as he turned back to the door and knocked.

"Coming!" came the voice from inside. After a click from the lock, the door swung open and Kurt was there, smiling in his sweatpants and t-shirt (yet he still looked like he was taken right out of a magazine), and looking extremely tired.

"Hi," he said with a grin. Blaine returned the smile, a little concerned, but still managed to breathe a greeting.

"Come in," said Kurt, stepping to the side. Blaine walked in, looking around to gather in the room. It was exactly the same as his. He didn't know why he thought it would have been different.

"What's that?" asked Kurt, pointing to the bags Blaine was carrying.

"Oh!" he said looking down, forgetting he was even holding them. He lifted them up and smiled a bit.

"I brought us some take-out from the Chinese place a few blocks down. I figured you'd be too tired to do much, so…"

Kurt smiled even brighter and took the bags from him.

"Awe, thanks," he managed to say, setting the bags down on dresser. "You didn't have to do that," he continued as he opened them up and pulling out a container of lo mein. "Although I'm not gonna argue because this smells  _delicious._ "

Blaine chuckled and decided to open up the other bag and pull out some crab rangoon and orange chicken. He grabbed the chopsticks and handed one set to Kurt, who smiled at him and they settled down on the bed. Kurt flipped the TV on to the news and they ate, Kurt managing to use his chopsticks like he had been raised to use them instead of a fork.

"So, busy day?" asked Blaine, making small conversation. Kurt rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Jesus, it was horrific. The things that I have to go through because we didn't have enough wood for the platform." Blaine chuckled as he bit off a chunk of his chicken.

"What about you?" asked Kurt, fishing inside his carton.

"Oh, you know, just a meeting and filing and bossing people around. Quite the normal day."

Kurt smiled at him and Blaine returned it. It had only been a few short hours that they'd gotten to know each other but Blaine melted whenever Kurt gave him that unbelievable grin.

"So, Blaine, we got down to business rather quick last night and the day before, I didn't even get to know you."

Blaine blushed and looked down at his lo mein, which suddenly became extremely interesting.

"Uh…yeah, well…"

"You went to Dalton, as I recall."

Blaine nodded.

"Yep. Graduated from there, went on to pursue my dream. Coincidentally, my buddy Wes and I ended up in the same field and now we're working on the same movie."

Kurt nodded enthusiastically.

"Huh, small world! I would've thought getting out of a small Ohio town would make it impossible for anyone to run into you, yet here you are working with your best friend."

Blaine moved uncomfortably in the bed. Did they have to talk about their past right now?

"Yeah, small world…so, tell me about your high school. I bet being number 1 in the nation must've been a pretty good feeling," said Blaine, trying to turn the conversation around to him.

Kurt nodded sadly.

"Yeah, that was amazing. But that's as far is it goes. High school was a nightmare for me, mainly because of all the homophobic morons that roamed the halls. I never caught a break from anyone, and Glee was my outlet. It was my safe place where I felt like I belonged."

"Were…were you bullied?" asked Blaine. With downcast eyes, Kurt nodded.

"Shoved into lockers, thrown into dumpsters, slushies thrown at me."

"Kurt, I'm so sorry," said Blaine sympathetically, letting his chopsticks fall and placing a hand over Kurt's.

"It's alright," said Kurt with a shrug. "I'm here now, right? I showed them all that I could make it. Even if most of them don't know what happened to me, I know deep down that I'm living for me and not what anyone else wants me to be. They beat me down, but I came back stronger than ever."

Blaine smiled at him, admiring his courage. It was also extremely inspiring to hear someone being suppressed and finally rising to the top.

"Did they ever…do anything to you?" asked Blaine curiously.

Kurt hesitated, using his chop sticks to poke around at some chicken in his carton.

"Oh…you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, I was just wondering…" said Blaine. After another moment's silence, Blaine cleared his throat.

"I, um…had an incident in elementary school. I asked a guy out to the Sadie Hawkin's dance and he said yes. So, excited as I was, I chose the perfect outfit and was so thrilled to be going to my first dance," Blaine recalled the memory, staring down at the bed while speaking, "and I just couldn't wait. We got to the dance and had a good time, though we'd gotten some looks from the people around us – what else would you expect in Ohio. Anyway, afterwards we were waiting outside and some idiots beat the shit out of us. It was…a moment I'll never forget."

It was Kurt's turn to put his food down and hold onto Blaine's hand. His eyes looked sad, and Blaine didn't want his sympathy, he just wanted to be with Kurt.

"I was taken to the hospital. I didn't have anything major, just a stitch or two by my eyebrow," he said pointing at a scar on his face, "but my date…well, he got the worst end of it. He basically had his ass handed to him."

"Was he okay?" asked Kurt, enthralled in the story.

"Yeah, he ended up being fine physically. But emotionally, he was scarred. He stopped talking to me, put on a mask and continued on with his life trying to blend in with the crowd so he wouldn't have to deal with coming out-"

Blaine stopped short. He was talking about this guy like he was did something wrong back then. Isn't that exactly what he was doing in his life  _right now?_ Wasn't he hiding himself just so he didn't have to deal with living the life he really wanted that would be tied up with so many problems? Blaine was disgusted with himself. Here he was, trash talking his date at the time without turning a mirror on himself.

"Blaine?" asked Kurt.

He shook his head and looked at Kurt's hand, holding onto his with a reassuring grip.

"Sorry, I, um…"

"No, no, you don't have to talk about it."

Blaine shook his head again.

"But, like you said, I'm here now. Nothing can stop me. My parents switched me over to Dalton and I was finally in a friendlier environment. I graduated, went off to college, and bam. Here I am," smiled Blaine. Kurt patted his hand and looked down.

"At McKinley, there was a bully there who harassed me from day one. He shoved me against lockers, threw slushies at me, threw me in the dumpster…the works. Then one day, I snapped. I ran after him into the locker room and went off, calling him out on his bullshit that he can never beat the gay out of me and he will never change who I am. Then he kissed me."

Blaine gasped and knitted his eyebrows.

"Wait, seriously?"

Kurt nodded.

"Yep. He tried going after me again, but I shoved him off and ran. Then he threatened to kill me if I ever told anyone."

"Wait, you told someone, right? Tell me you didn't go through the rest of high school cowering," said Blaine.

"Well…yes and no. Eventually my dad badgered me about it because he knew something was up, so I told him he threatened to kill me. He arranged a meeting for all of us, but I lied about what he threatened me for."

"Kurt, you should have said something, that wasn't right for him to do," said Blaine. "Imagine how things would have turned out!"

"Like, what? Revenge? What would that have done? Nothing at all. Outing someone against their will is…wrong. I haven't done it and I'll never do it, even if it's for revenge."

Blaine sat there stunned. Was he serious? Kurt had a lot of courage, and Blaine would never be able to hold something in like that, especially if someone threatened to  _kill_ him.

"Wow…that's incredibly brave."

Kurt shrugged.

"It's in the past. I've moved on and hopefully he has, too."

Kurt played with his food a little while his lips were parted, like he was thinking of something to say. A long moment of silence went by and Blaine felt uncomfortable because Kurt wasn't looking quite happy.

"Blaine…I've got to be honest."

Blaine's heart stopped. Oh, no. He knew what was coming, so he held his breath.

"Yeah?" he finally said.

"It's just…I don't know, I kind of really like you. And I just don't know…where we stand I guess. I mean, we've only known each other for a short time, but I just feel different around you. Even if most of the times we were completely naked. But…so far I like being around you, and this just feels  _right._ "

Blaine let out his breath in a chuckle. He internally sighed in relief. Good, Kurt didn't want to break this off.

"But, I just don't know how this is going to work, I guess. I'd like to keep in touch even when I have to go to a different city to help set up their stages."

Blaine nodded, feeling his heart sink a little bit. He didn't think this conversation was going to happen so soon.

"Of course we'll keep in touch. Kurt, I honestly have not stopped thinking about you all day…it's really embarrassing to admit," Blaine said, rubbing at the back of his head, "but I enjoy your company. We're both adults, we can officially claim this as a date, right?"

Kurt smiled as he licked some sauce off of his chopstick, making Blaine ache at the way Kurt wrapped his tongue around it.

"Why, yes," exclaimed Kurt. "This could be a date of sorts. You chose a good night to be cheap."

"Oh did I?" asked Blaine leaning over to Kurt. "Well, maybe if you're good I can take you to a place that doesn't involve the use of two twigs as utensils." Blaine planted a soft kiss on Kurt's lips, making him shiver at the touch. He pulled back and Kurt smiled brightly.

They picked up their food again and continued eating while watching the late news. They chatted a little about nothing in particular, just small talk here and there. Blaine finished his food and set it down, leaning back on the bed with a sigh.

"Oh my god, I'm stuffed," he said, rubbing his aching belly.

"Me too," said Kurt, getting up and wobbling over to the trashcan. "I can hardly walk," he laughed as he threw the empty box away.

Blaine chuckled as Kurt made his way over to him and climbed back onto the bed. Blaine gasped as he straddled his hips like he'd done the previous night and planted a deep kiss onto Blaine's lips. His breath tasted strongly of orange and grease from the food, and Blaine took it in hungrily. Not because of the food, but because he had missed Kurt's lips and fantasized about this all day.

"Thanks for the dinner," said Kurt softly.

"Anytime," said Blaine, equally as soft with a smile spread across his mouth. Kurt kissed him again, slow and delicate and comforting as Blaine sighed into him, relaxing into the bed further.

"Is there a part two to this date?" asked Kurt, swiping his tongue across Blaine's bottom lip. He moaned into Kurt, trying to formulate some words, but Kurt's tongue was making him go insane.

"Uh – well, we…yes," he got out as Kurt pulled away. "Let's go down to the hot tub."

They met in the pool room 15 minutes later, both in their swimming trunks, t-shirts and sandals as they exited the building to the pools outdoors. Kurt shivered at the chilly air as they set their towels down on a nearby chair and kicked their sandals off.

"You chose a hell of a night to be outside," complained Kurt.

"Well, that's the point of the hot tub, smart ass," laughed Blaine as he took his shirt off. Kurt did the same and threw his shirt to the side. Blaine couldn't help but stare at Kurt's fit body, the way his body slimmed down into tight muscles at his stomach. His pale skin seemed to glow outside underneath the artificial lighting that comes with any big city. Kurt crossed his arms and shivered again as the cold air brushed across his skin.

"Can we get in now?" he asked. Blaine shook his head, snapping him out of his trance.

"Oh, yeah. Let's go."

Blaine toed the steaming water to test the temperature then stepped down, feeling his skin prickle at the intense heat, yet it felt completely calming at the same time. He flopped down on the stone bench in the water and sighed as his body quickly became accustomed to the temperature.

"Feels great," he mumbled as he rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes.

"Don't fall asleep on me," said Kurt, climbing in quickly after Blaine. He sat across from Blaine in the small, circular tub and sunk down until his head was the only thing above water.

"Oh, yeah, this is it," he mumbled, a small smile forming on his lips as he warmed up.

"Not bad for a first date, huh?" joked Blaine, kicking Kurt's leg.

"Not bad for a first date," mimicked Kurt as he brushed his leg against Blaine's. He'd missed this all day, feeling Kurt's skin against his. Blaine looked around. No one else was around. Suddenly, Blaine became extremely aroused.

Kurt kept rubbing his leg with his own while he closed his eyes. Blaine grew hard beneath the water, looking around one more time. Definitely alone. And with a half hour until the pools closed.

Blaine wrapped his legs around one of Kurt's, locking onto it and attempting to pull him forward, but Kurt just sat there, eyes closed and leg still brushing against Blaine's. Blaine grabbed himself over his shorts and tried to calm himself down, willing his erection to go down. As much as he wanted sex again, he just didn't want to make it all about it. They'd officially called it their first date, but Blaine didn't want to keep at this every night. He didn't want to make Kurt feel used.

_Why now, Anderson?_

Blaine closed his eyes, trying to think of things that didn't involve sex (which was all he could think of at the moment).

_Calm down, Blaine. Think of kittens, some music, even iced tea, for God's sake._

Blaine heard the water move a bit and he opened his eyes to see Kurt gliding over to him, eyes blown.

"Kurt, what…"

He got his answer as Kurt put his own hand on Blaine's crotch. He gasped in relief as Kurt straddled his legs, palming Blaine with force.

"Oh, god," he moaned softly as he threw his head back. "K-Kurt, you don't –fuck – have to do this."

Kurt shh'ed him began pecking at his jawline.

"I'm repaying you for this morning."

"You d-don't have to repay me," managed Blaine as Kurt slipped his hand beneath the elastic of his swim shorts.

"Want to."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm that was rubbing his cock and pulled it down to create more friction against his cock. Kurt attached his lips to Blaine's neck and began sucking.

"Fuck," moaned Blaine, rocking his hips up into Kurt's hand. He looked around, but they were still alone. Kurt pulled his hand out of Blaine's shorts and he whimpered at the loss, but was quickly returned when Kurt pulled his trunks down to his thighs. He grabbed Blaine's hard cock tightly as he slowly pumped him.

"Mmm," moaned Blaine as he slid his arms down Kurt's back and into his shorts, cupping his incredible ass. He kneaded and squeezed them as Kurt continued to rub Blaine in a slow rhythm. Kurt rocked his own hips back into Blaine's rough hands as he still sucked on Blaine's neck. He knew he was going to have to cover it up tomorrow, but right now he couldn't give two shits.  _God,_ Kurt made him want to do things he normally wouldn't with someone. Like jack him off in a public pool.

"So close already," said Blaine. Kurt tightened his grip and began pumping faster as Blaine did the same on Kurt's ass. Blaine chewed on his bottom lip as the familiar buildup began in his stomach, the coiling sensation beginning deep inside his stomach.

"You're so fucking hot when you're needy," said Kurt, finally pulling away from Blaine's neck and staring right into his golden, lustful eyes.

"Make me come," demanded Blaine through gritted teeth. Kurt's eyes darkened as he pumped as fast he could. Blaine's breathing quickened as he felt his cock twitch, his head becoming foggy as his orgasm built in intensity. He closed his eyes and leaned back, his hips bucking uncontrollably as it took over him. His grip on Kurt's ass tightened as he fucked into Kurt's hand, his gasping becoming harsher and harsher. Kurt pumped harder, using his other hand to play with Blaine's balls, kneading them in his hands. Blaine's vision went blurry around the edges as he came and yelled out into the night.

_"_ _Fuck!"_

Kurt swept his tongue over Blaine's neck as he slowed his tempo down, tasting the chlorine and sweat off of his skin while pumping Blaine through his orgasm.

"Oh my god," said Blaine as he came down from his high and stared at Kurt. "I've never done that before," he laughed.

"You've never gotten a handjob before?"

"Not in a hot tub," remarked Blaine, still panting and smiling.

Kurt smiled. "First time for everything," he winked as he let go of Blaine and wrapped his arms around his neck, planting a firm kiss.

"Mmm, you give the best kisses," complimented Blaine. He could feel Kurt's smile on his lips and they sat there for a good while, just exchanging soft kisses to each other and basking in the warmth of the hot tub. Finally, Kurt pulled back, his cheeks flushed red from the heat and stood up.

"It's really hot now," he said, climbing the steps. Blaine pulled his shorts back up and followed him, adjusting his still softening cock. He stepped out and Kurt greeted him by wrapping his towel around Blaine and leaving another kiss for him. He smiled as he dried himself off a bit.

Blaine was really happy now. He felt like he was on top of the world. Nothing could knock him down from this feeling of being wanted. Kurt wanted him and even initiated it, and it just felt completely mind blowing.

They walked back to their rooms, kissing goodnight as the elevator opened up on Kurt's floor. Blaine watched as he trotted away in his shorts and sandals, looking absolutely adorable.

Everything seemed like it was in place and going in the right direction, but Blaine knew deep down that this was just the beginning of a world that had to fall apart in order to be right.


	5. Chapter 5

The Starring Role

Chapter 5

"Alright, then bring the entire thing to stage left right here," pointed Blaine on the blueprint of the set, "and secure it to the ground. I don't want anything on that fixture to move at all. I really do  _not_ need an accident today on top of everything else going on. If anything falls, I'm finding one of you, got it?"

The set crew nodded with wide eyes and stiff figures, clearly intimidated by Blaine's firm instructions. He turned around to walked over to the costume designers who were working in the room full of sewing machines and fabric thrown in all different directions.

"Hey, Patty, can I see what you have so far?"

Patty, a short, pudgy woman with short blonde curls, looked up to him and smiled enthusiastically as she ran into the closet where they kept the costumes and rolled out a rack full of clothes. She was such an adorable woman and Blaine wanted to carry her around as a pocket person.

"Mr. Anderson, I think that these costumes will be great for Carrie, but I'm having trouble deciding which gown to use on her for the night scene."

She reached for two dresses. One was ruby red, strapless, full-length with a slit that came up about mid-thigh. The other was a black one, with one strap that had a black flower on it, full-length and quite sparkly.

"Patty, call me Blaine, we've been through this before," he said with a wink. "I really like them both, but I think that the red one will contrast better with Carrie's skin complexion as well as the night backdrop. A black dress would make it blend in a little."

Patty nodded and grinned again, thanking Blaine and wheeling the cart away.

This is how Blaine's day had gone so far, jumping from crew to crew again. Today was a lot more hectic but so much was getting accomplished which was exactly what Blaine wanted to happen. It also served as a distraction from Kurt slipping in his mind every other second, and although Blaine was truly falling head over heels for him, he was relieved he had something to actually focus on besides him. That didn't last very long when he got a very intriguing text message.

"Blaine!" called Wes, running over to him. "Did you talk to the set crew about-"

"Done."

"Good, now we have to go over the schedule for production. I don't want to waste a single second of time with this one, and I need to make sure we have a sufficient number of cameras on every set. I need you to be jumping from stage to stage to make sure the scenes are up to your standards and vision. I know it's gonna be hard for you, but I'll be able to help in any way-"

"Wes, Wes, bro, stop! Trust me on this, I've got everything under control! Look," he reached into his bag and pulled out a manila folder and handed it over to him. "Here is the tentative schedule so far for production, and as far as I can tell, I'll be around for most of the major plot developments. I'll have just enough time to jump around and make sure things are running smoothly  _if_ you are right along with me helping with the actors. I've created it so we'd both have enough time to spare to get from place to place, but I can't do this job without you."

Wes smiled and took the folder opening it up and flipping through the pile of pages.

"Genius. Pure genius, Blaine. I'd be nothing without you," he said as he high-fived Blaine and set off in another direction. "You're the best!" he yelled without turning around and holding the folder up in the air in triumph. Blaine smiled as he trotted off with a spring in his step.

His phone began vibrating in his pocket and he pulled it out to look at the number. Kurt's name flashed across the screen and Blaine smiled as he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Well, hello there, Mr. Producer."

Blaine chuckled and ducked into a small closet that housed the cleaning supplies, out of ear shot from anyone that might be passing by.

"How's your day going?"

The smile on Kurt's face was evident in his voice when he replied.

"Going just great, actually. I'm getting tons of work done today."

"Me too. I just wish I could see you soon," said Blaine, pouting.

There was a pause, and Kurt finally spoke. "I was thinking, you know how you got me dinner last night?"

"Yes," said Blaine, confused as to why it mattered.

"Well, I kind of had an idea this morning. Meet me outside my theatre at 12. That's your lunch time, right?"

"Yeah, I can do that. What are we doing?" asked Blaine curiously.

"All in good time, Sir Blaine. See you soon," and Kurt hung up. Whatever Kurt was up to, Blaine was sure he'd enjoy it no matter what. He'd finally get to see him today. Blaine didn't want to go a day  _without_ seeing him this week. Inevitably, though, Blaine knew what was going to happen, so he had to relish the precious moments that he could before they'd have to go their separate ways.

Kurt showed up on time just as he told Blaine, and he greeted him with a peck on the lips. Luckily no one was around to see them.

"Hey hottie," teased Blaine, grinning at him.

"Don't try anything, Anderson. It's gonna take a lot more than that to get in my pants."

They laughed as they linked hands and Kurt led them down the road.

"So are you going to tell me where we're going yet?" asked Blaine, looking around the tall buildings that he never got tired of.

"Nope, I told you it's a surprise. It's not a huge one, but I figured that you could use a break from today."

Blaine's face broke out into a grin as he squeezed Blaine's hand tighter. "Just being with you makes the day better." Kurt blushed at the comment and nudged him with his shoulder as a thank you.

They rounded the corner and stood in front of the Starbucks. Kurt stopped and looked up, then turned over to Blaine.

"You're taking me on a coffee date?" asked Blaine. He nodded and opened the door for him, bowing slightly and gesturing for Blaine to enter first. Equally as goofy, Blaine curtsied and entered the store, the smell of coffee hitting his nose and he inhaled deeply, taking in the familiar scent.

"I just love coffee so much," said Blaine, Kurt trailing behind him and walking up to the counter. "I really am a whole different person without it. Kinda like Hyde or something."

Kurt laughed. "I hope not to meet this side of you. I'd be very scared to meet him."

They walked up to the counter and ordered their drinks, Kurt placing his hand on Blaine's when he reached for his wallet.

"You got dinner for me last night, at least let me get you a coffee." He huffed in annoyance, but ended up letting Kurt take the bill. Bastard. Incredibly adorable bastard.

The barista made their drinks and they sat down in a corner of the store, holding their cups in their hands to warm them up on another cold and rainy day. Kurt sighed, taking his first sip and obviously enjoying the feeling of the hot coffee running down his throat.

"Thank you for the coffee," said Blaine, leaning in and giving Kurt a sly grin. They looked at each other for a little, enjoying their spontaneous mini date.

"Welcome. Honestly it was just an excuse to leave the theatre…and to see you," he said with embarrassment as he looked down and sipped his drink.

"And I'm glad you did," Blaine said reassuringly, taking hold of Kurt's hand. Butterflies flew in Blaine's stomach at the touch and he couldn't help but shuffle his feet a little. He was so giddy with excitement that he couldn't hold in. They talked a little bit about their day, Blaine ranting about his busy day and Kurt complaining about the light crew being late on their plots and one of them giving him attitude.

"He told me that I wasn't giving him enough time to do all of his work, and I ripped him a new asshole. How did I not give him enough time when they knew what the scenes were supposed to fucking look like 3 months in advance? Who the hell does he think he is, that no good, low-life, ass munching son of a bitch."

Blaine laughed out loud, throwing his head back and receiving a couple of strange looks from the people around them. Kurt furrowed his brow.

"It's not funny! He was being ridiculous and I'd fire him if I had the power!"

Blaine shook his head and reached for his coffee.

"I just enjoy your bitching etiquette. It's quite amusing, if I do say so myself." Kurt glared at him with squinted eyes, turning his head slightly. "…plus you look hot when you're mad."

At that, Kurt's lips slowly curled upwards and his cheeks slowly turned a hint of red.

"Um…thanks," said Kurt shyly. Suddenly Blaine felt a little awkward for saying that. Why did he have to say things without thinking about them first?

"You're still not getting in my pants tonight. I've got a late night and a really early morning tomorrow," smirked Kurt with a devilish grin.

Blaine huffed and let out a sigh. "Why do you think I'm always wanting to get in your pants?" he asked with a smile. "Can't I just compliment my…boyfriend about how great he looks?" Blaine hesitated. He wasn't sure how Kurt would react, but they  _did_ just establish their relationship last night. Saying 'boyfriend' was a strange sensation, but he couldn't help the fluttering in his stomach. It felt  _good_ to say it, and claiming Kurt as his was just another reason for him to feel excited.

"Yes, you can compliment me any time you wish, and I will certainly not complain," teased Kurt, taking a sip from his cup, his lips wet and rosy. Blaine just wanted to lean over and capture them in his own. It was nice that Blaine was able to do that now.

"How about-"

Kurt's phone began ringing in his pocket, and he pulled it out with a grin.

"Sorry," he said as he looked at the screen. His face suddenly fell as he looked at the number. He quickly swiped at the screen and held it up to his ear.

"Carole?"

There was a silence as Kurt listened to who he assumed was Carole on the other end. Kurt's eyebrows stayed knitted as he listened to her.

"Okay, okay, just tell me, what's wrong?"

Kurt listened again, looking down at the table. Suddenly his eyes widened and his hand flew to his mouth.

"What?!"

Blaine set his cup down and stared intently at him, straightening in his seat at the sight of Kurt being alarmed. Something was obviously wrong.

"Oh my god - how?!"

Kurt's eyes filled with tears. Blaine wanted to reach over and hold his hand, but he knew that it probably wouldn't do any good. Blaine began getting nervous. Something bad must've happened.

Kurt looked at him and Blaine mouthed "What's wrong?" to him. He was ignored, obviously, because Kurt was looking at Blaine but his mind was elsewhere.

"Shit…okay, I'm on my way…no, Carole, I  _have_ to go…I'm not sitting here all day waiting, I'm leaving now…I'll be there as soon as I can…okay, bye."

He hung up and he sighed a shaky breath.

"What's wrong?" asked Blaine, standing up when Kurt shot up quickly and grabbed his cup.

"I have to go," he said and exited the shop.

"Wait…Kurt!" he called out and chased after him. He ran out the door, looking both ways to see which way he went. He saw the tall man walking quickly, his hair bouncing and blowing in the breeze. Blaine sped his pace up and walked alongside him at a very fast pace. Kurt was looking down at his phone and was furiously typing something in his search engine.

"Hey, stop. What's up?"

Without looking up, Kurt replied, his voice cracking as he spoke, tears threatening to spill over. "My dad was in a car accident and he's in the hospital. I'm going back to see him. I need to make sure he's alright."

Blaine's eyes widened in shock.

"Whoa…really?"

Kurt nodded and wiped a tear that inched down his cheek.

"You're going back to Lima?" He nodded again.

"I almost lost him once in high school when he had a heart attack and went into a coma. I have to go see him. I have to see him with my own eyes before I believe that he's okay."

Blaine nodded, bringing his hand up to cradle Kurt's elbow.

"How are you getting there?" asked Blaine.

"Plane. I'm looking for tickets right now."

Blaine contemplated persuading him to stay there, that whoever Carole was could keep him updated, but Kurt seemed pretty adamant about it. He felt completely selfish, but he wanted to spend as much time with Kurt as possible before things stopped working in their favor.

"I'm coming with you," he said suddenly. He surprised himself, because really? Did he just tell Kurt he'd accompany with him to Lima? They'd known each other for two days and now he's hitching a flight back with him?

Kurt stopped and turned to face him with a surprised expression. After a few seconds, Blaine raised an eyebrow as if to say, "well?"

"No," he replied and kept walking.

"What…why not?" asked Blaine catching up with him.

"Because it's just inconvenient. He's my dad, not yours, and you told me yourself that these past few days have been from hell and that you were so busy that you wanted to pull your hair out."

Blaine sighed, annoyed. "I don't care, you're upset and I want to go with you. Wes will let me have a couple days off since we're ahead of schedule. I can pull some strings and get things situated and then I'll be free."

"Blaine, you really don't have to do this," he mumbled, glancing sideways at him. "There's nothing more that I would love than for you to come with me…but I just don't want you to feel obligated. I can handle this on my own."

"Kurt, I just said that I want to go with you. Please?" he begged as Kurt stopped again facing him.

"Are you sure?" he asked with a sad tone.

"Absolutely. You are in no shape to be by yourself right now, and I don't want you to be alone with your own thoughts…I know how much that can kill a person."

"I just don't want you to get behind on anything because of me, and I definitely don't want your nights to suffer since they're your only free time, and-"

Blaine placed a finger to his lips, and Kurt stopped talking.

"Look, we have less than a week to still see each other when we want, and I want to go with you because I'd rather be with you the entire time than not see your for two days. Don't worry about my job, you have your own to stress about. I just want to go with you to make sure you and your dad will be alright. Okay?"

Kurt leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Blaine's lips. They pulled apart and Kurt looked at Blaine with sad, but grateful eyes.

"Let's go," said Kurt with finality.

"Alright, every thing is set." Blaine plopped down next to Kurt at their gate in the airport.

They ended up going to their hotel and packing a few things for the couple of days they'd spend in Lima and met up a half hour later. Kurt had reserved two plane tickets for the next flight out to Lima while Blaine had called Wes. He couldn't tell him that he had a family emergency because Wes knew his entire family very well…so he opted for telling him that he got violently sick after lunch and he had the next doctor's appointment the following day and he couldn't come back until he got the okay. Blaine hated lying to one of his closest friends, but there was no way to tell him about it. Not when he knew Lindsey and his parents so well.

Blaine looked over at Kurt, who was still looking extremely upset. Nothing that Blaine said could get his mind off of his dad. He obviously must be a crucial player in his life, and he was a little angry at himself for not being able to distract Kurt for at least a little bit.

"Hey, don't look so down," said Blaine, rubbing Kurt's leg affectionately. "We'll be there soon. Carole said she would keep you updated, didn't she?"

Kurt nodded, staring at his lap with tears still filled in his eyes.

"I just...what if something happens? What if something goes wrong at the hospital? What if...he goes and I'm not there." Kurt took a shaky breath in to settle himself down as a tear slid down his cheek. Blaine reached up and wiped it away with his thumb, his curled fist just under Kurt's chin. Blaine tilted his head up and placed a soft kiss on his lips, trying to convey that he was there for him.

"Thank you," said Kurt, visibly relaxing and wiping his face with the sleeve of his jacket. "I'm really glad you're coming along. I'm not sure what state of mind I'd be in if you weren't here."

Blaine smiled sadly, because it was a huge compliment. He just wish it didn't have to be because Kurt's dad was in the hospital.

"Well, listen. Nothing's going to happen to your dad. I'm here with you, and we're going to go to Lima together and see if he's alright. If we- no,  _when_ we find out he's alright, we'll go out for dessert as a celebration and bring some cheesecake back to the hospital."

Kurt perked up at the word "cheesecake."

"I could go for something really unhealthy," he said, swollen eyes looking into Blaine's.

"My treat," said Blaine. Kurt settled back down in his seat and laid his head on Blaine's shoulder as he slid his arm through Blaine's to grasp his hand. They sat there in a comfortable silence, watching the people rush through the airport and more people arrive at the gate. Blaine all the while rubbed soothing circles on Kurt's hand with his thumb. Blaine sighed, looking down to Kurt as he breathed in and out, his body ever so slightly rising and falling.

How did this happen? How did Blaine find Kurt in all of Chicago? The perfect man with perfect hair and perfect  _everything_  and Blaine managed to sweep him off his feet. Now he was traveling back to Lima with him to meet his father, who was not in the very best condition at the moment. He sat there pondering how it all came about, that chance meeting that they had turned out to be one of the best weeks in Blaine's life.

"Blaine?" asked Kurt.

"Yeah?"

"Are you staying at my old house or are you getting a hotel?"

Oh...Blaine hadn't thought of that.

"Um...well, I wasn't...I don't know."

Maybe he could go to Westerville and stay with his parents for a day or something, and if all else fails, he could go back to his own home with Lindsey...

Lindsey.  _Shit._ He'd have to be really careful. Although Westerville was quite a bit away from Lima, Blaine felt a sudden panic settle in his chest. What if they ran into each other? What then? Everything would be ruined on both ends, and he just couldn't handle that right now, especially if he accompanied Kurt back and hadn't even told Lindsey...

Blaine looked around nervously and ran through a million possible scenarios in his head about what could happen in Lima. There was no way he could go back to the house, and if he went to his parents, then they'd ask about Lindsey. Of course, he would lie about it, but what if they brought it up to her? Then she'd become really suspicious and start calling him every other minute.

"Blaine?" Kurt chuckled. He snapped out of his trance and looked Kurt who had a worried look on his face.

"Don't freak out about it, you are more than welcome to crash at my old house. There's plenty of room."

Blaine sighed. He still wasn't in the clear but at least he had a place to stay.

"Your place would be perfect," said Blaine, plastering on his fake smile and placing his other hand on top of their linked ones.

"Good."

"Oh, I get to see your old room and hear about young Kurt and embarrassing stories about you," teased Blaine. Kurt nudged him with his shoulder and leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah, and you'll be out in the streets by dusk," said Kurt triumphantly. "You'll be on my property, Anderson."

"Actually, wouldn't it be your dad's? If that's the case then you wouldn't have the authority to kick me out to begin with, Hummel."

"Don't use my last name on me."

Blaine laughed as Kurt deflected the question.

The intercom overhead announced that their flight was beginning to board, and the two stood up, carryon's in hand and walked over to the flight attendant checking tickets.

Kurt sighed and grasped Blaine's hand, giving it an extra squeeze.

"Here we go. Sorry I couldn't find seats together, last minute traveling usually doesn't have many options."

Blaine shrugged and shook his head. "Don't worry about it. It's a short flight anyway. Just take a nap on the way there and rest your head. You've done enough worrying for the both of us for a while."

Kurt smiled and pressed another kiss on his lips, Blaine relishing the moment.

"What would I do without you?" asked Kurt rhetorically.

"Probably live your life in misery and loneliness, wondering if you'd every find a dark-haired, slightly tanned, gorgeous, beautiful man who could make you go crazy by only speaking to you."

"Conceited much?"

Blaine fake pouted and released Kurt's hand.

"Fine. We'll see how you like Lima by yourself."

"You paid quite a bit of money for that ticket. I doubt you'll bail," argued Kurt with a smirk.

Defeated, Blaine slumped over and muttered "okay."

Kurt laughed and took his hand again.

"C'mon, Blaine, let's get to Lima," he said, dragging him into the airplane once the flight attendant checked their tickets. They parted ways in the aisle and sat in different seats while everyone got situated. The plane was quite small because, let's be serious, who travels to Ohio?

Blaine put his bag in the compartment above his head, and sat down in his seat. Luckily no one had sat down in the seats beside him. He sighed and slid back in his seat, letting his eyes shut for a moment to relax until his phone began buzzing.

It was a text from Wes.

From:  **Wes 3:24**

I know you lied. I could tell in your voice, but I knew something was definitely wrong.

Blaine rolled his eyes and hung his head. Shit. He was caught. He hit the reply key and pondered for a minute about what to reply. Maybe he didn't have to tell Wes the whole truth...at least not yet.

To:  **Wes 3:26**

Okay, I will explain everything when I come back. But please, no one can know about this. No one.

From:  **Wes 3:30**

I won't tell. But I want to know what's up when you get back.

Blaine sent an "okay" back to him and settled in his seat. Great. One lie has to cover another, and Blaine was just digging his own grave.

He looked up and saw Kurt was looking at him from across the plane. "You okay?" he mouthed. Blaine nodded and smiled while giving him a thumbs-up. He couldn't tell Wes the truth and he couldn't tell Kurt either for extremely obvious reasons. When Kurt smiled and turned around, Blaine threw his head back.

This was going to be one hell of a trip.


	6. Chapter 6

The Starring Role

Chapter 6

The airplane landed in Lima a few hours later (with much rejoicing from Kurt), and they exited the plane hand in hand. They grabbed their luggage and carried it out to the main lobby, stopping by a Starbucks to refuel.

"Everything'll be fine, Kurt, I promise," said Blaine, even though he had no idea if it would be. Even if just the words comforted him, it was still worth it to see Kurt relax at his reassuring voice.

"I hope..."

They called a cab that took them over to the Lima hospital. Kurt was a bundle of nerves the entire ride there, his leg bouncing up and down and his fingers fidgeting with each other. They finally arrived and Kurt all but flew out of the vehicle. Blaine unloaded the trunk of luggage and carried it inside.

"We're here to see Burt Hummel," said Kurt to the nurse. She checked her binder, quickly finding his name.

"Okay, Mr. Hummel is currently sedated at the moment and is not allowed to have visitors."

"Excuse me?!" Kurt's voice rose with disbelief.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you can wait outside his room if you'd like, but I am not certified to let you in."

He let out a sigh of frustration, his face quickly becoming red with anger.

"Listen, I flew from Chicago to make sure that my father is alright. The least I could do is to go in and make sure he isn't dead."

"Sir, he is not dead, he is just in pain and he-"

"I don't care what state of pain he's in, I want to see him  _now."_

"Kurt..." Blaine grabbed Kurt's elbow and pulled him away from the desk, mouthing "I'm sorry" to the nurse who gave Kurt a disgusted look.

"Kurt, we aren't going to be able to get in. Maybe we should just wait outside-"

"No! I came to see him and that's what I'll do! I want to see my dad!"

"Hey, I know you do, but it looks like we don't have a choice," said Blaine calmly.

Kurt looked around and deflated in defeat, a heavy sigh falling from his lips. Blaine took him in his arms and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"You've got me here, so you won't be alone."

Blaine dragged Kurt back to the desk and they signed their names, placing name tags on their shirts and made their way up to the fifth floor. Kurt began getting tense as they ascended, going rigid as Blaine tried to comfort him.

"You sure you're going to be alright?" he asked, rubbing his back.

"No. You heard her, she said dad was sedated...Carole told me it was a bad accident but I didn't know it was this bad..."

Blaine's heart seemed to clench at that. He hated not being able to make the worry go away, and it really unsettled him as well.

"We're almost there. We'll see soon," was all he could say.

The doors slid open and they exited, looking for Burt's room. They looked at signs and went down hallways looking for the room. Why weren't the rooms organized in a sensible manner? Who designed this?

They turned down a hall and continued looking at the room numbers.

"Kurt!" came a voice from the end of the hall.

Kurt looked up, teary eyed, and relaxed a little as he ran down to meet the voice. A woman stood there, looking just as puffy eyed and worried as Kurt did, clumped up tissues clenched in her hand.

"Carole," he said, embracing her in a tight hug. "How is he?"

Blaine followed them as they turned and walked down the hall.

"He's doing better, but he's still sedated."

"How did it happen?"

"Burt was driving home from the shop and he was passing an intersection. A car was coming from the other way and he somehow didn't realize the light was red and rammed right into the driver's side. The paramedics say that he was basically knocked out on impact."

"He'll be okay?"

She nodded. "Yes, he'll be fine, he just has some broken ribs and a gash on his head. He was so lucky to only have that...most car accidents like that can give a person traumatic brain injury. I'm just glad he'll be okay."

"So why does he have to be sedated?"

"He's in a ton of pain from the broken ribs. He's not as young as he used to be, so it's going to take a little while for him to heal up."

They stopped in front of a room and Kurt looked inside through the small pane of glass on the door. Tears streamed down his face at the sight and he took in a calming breath. He reached up and touched the door, sliding his hand down the glass. He was so, so close to his father and he had to wait behind a chunk of wood and glass. Still, he was closer here than he was in Chicago.

"Okay, I just want to be sure he's fine...and we can't go in?"

Carole shook her head.

"Not right now, but I'm hoping that they'll let us in once he wakes up and has enough medicine in his system to ease the pain."

He nodded in understanding.

"Come on, sweetie, let's go sit down." She motioned towards some chairs and they slowly walked over. Blaine peeked inside the room once they had moved out of the way. Kurt's father laid there, eyes closed and a soft expression on his face. The IV tube was placed in his arm and his head was wrapped in a white bandage. Blaine's heart fell. He looked back over at the two chatting more about his father and he slowly walked up, careful to be out of hearing distance so he wouldn't interrupt them. But Blaine was curious, so he stepped closer to listen in.

"He's definitely stable, but like I said, the pain level was high when they got him to wake up in the ambulance. They ran tests on him to check for brain injury, but he was in so much pain that he couldn't comply. They got him here and finally put some medicine in his system."

"Well...at least he's being taken care of now. I just wanted to be here to make sure he'll be okay."

"Sweetie, you know I'm here."

"I know, I know, but after his heart attack...I just wanted to be sure myself."

"I understand," she nodded.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I forgot to introduce you guys," said Kurt, finally turning over to Blaine.

Carole looked up at him and her expression lightened.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I was so distracted I forgot to ask."

She stood up and Blaine walked over to her, taking her hand in a firm handshake.

"I'm Carole, Kurt's stepmom."

"This is Blaine. My...boyfriend," he said, smiling and wiping a tear from his eye.

"Boyfriend?" her face lit up even more, looking at Kurt with a sly smile.

"Nice to meet you, Boyfriend Blaine."

Blaine chuckled and released her hand.

"I'm so sorry about your husband, Mrs. Hummel."

"Hummel-Hudson," said Kurt. Blaine's face reddened and his mouth formed into an O shape.

"Please, call me Carole," she said. "And thank you. I'm just glad he's going to be alright."

"Me too," said Blaine, looking over at Kurt who looked more at ease now that he'd seen his father with his own two eyes.

They sat down together this time, and Kurt and Carole let out a relieved sigh.

"So Blaine," she said after a few moments, "what is it you do?"

"Oh...I'm working on a movie with my friend Wes."

"Don't be so modest," Kurt said, turning to Carole, "he's a producer for a movie. So he's really up there in the business."

" _Kurt,_ " snapped Blaine.

"What? You worked hard for that title, might as well use it!"

"A producer! Oh my, how thrilling!"

Blaine could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. "Thanks," he mumbled.

"What do you do?" asked Blaine, turning the conversation around on her. "Oh, I'm a nurse here, but I'm on my lunch break."

Blaine nodded and sent a smile her way. "Very nice," he said.

"So how did you two meet?" she asked.

"Oh-well," Blaine said. Kurt looked at him with wide eyes and turned back to Carole.

"We actually met in the hotel we were staying at. We were having dinner and I decided to talk to this handsome, devilish man sitting next to me." Blaine blushed and laughed nervously. Was it appropriate to embarrass your boyfriend when he meets your parents?

"Oh, how sweet," she said, eyes glinting at them.

"He actually grew up in Westerville," exclaimed Kurt. Carole gave him a bewildered look.

"Wow, so you guys weren't far from each other at all! What a coincidence that you met in Chicago of all places!"

Luckily, she didn't ask how long they've been together. That would definitely have been a lie at this point.

"Well, boys, my lunch is about done. I have to go back to work, but I'll be checking in on Burt every so often. Are you guys going to hang out here?"

They nodded.

"Okay, if I hear anything else about your father, I'll let you know," she said, leaning down and planting a kiss on Kurt's forehead.

"Thanks, Carole," he said, taking hold of her hand and giving it a squeeze. "We'll be here."

"It was nice to meet you, Blaine. I hope we see more of you around," she said with a big smile, rubbing his shoulder.

"See you boys later."

She walked off down the hall to the main desk and they were left alone.

"What a sweet lady," said Blaine, turning to Kurt.

"Yeah...funny story how they met."

Blaine cocked his head. "Do tell."

Kurt blushed furiously and turned away with an embarrassed smile. "Uh...I don't think so."

"Oh, come on, Kurt. I want to hear it! Did they stumble upon each other in the grocery store? Or did they meet in a hotel and fuck the first night?"

Kurt glared at him sarcastically.

"Hilarious."

"Please?" begged Blaine, making his eyes wide and giving a pouty face. "I'm just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Can you be anymore cliche?"

"I can try."

Blaine looked at him with some more with sad eyes.

"Okay, fine!" he gave in and Blaine nodded in victory.

"Well...wow, I can't believe I'm actually going to say this. Remember when I said that the male lead of the New Directions was my step-brother?" Blaine nodded, recalling the first time they met in the bar, how they talked about their high school competitions.

"Well, that's his mom. I had...I had a crush on him, and I thought that by getting our parents together, that maybe he would start developing feelings for me."

"Oh." Blaine kept a straight face.

"Yeah, I know it was a really stupid thing of me to think of. It's exactly like straight people thinking they can turn gays. It just doesn't work."

"It wasn't stupid, Kurt, you can't help who you fall in love with." That statement couldn't be anymore true.

"Yeah, but still...my plan worked on getting them together. They've basically been impossible to separate since."

Blaine nodded again.

"So...do you still have feelings for him?" he asked.

"What? Oh, no, no not all.  _Trust_ me. He's my step-brother now, and I got over those feelings a long time ago. Incest just doesn't appeal to me."

"It technically wouldn't be incest," countered Blaine, receiving a disgusted look from Kurt.

"Ew. I didn't know you were into that."

"What! I didn't mean it that way, asshole," said Blaine, hitting Kurt in the shoulder.

They laughed and play-hit each other for a few moments. After a fit of giggles, Kurt settled down and leaned his head against the wall.

"So your plan failed, but at least your parents got married!"

"Yeah...even though it wasn't the intended thing, I'm so happy that it happened. I've never seen my dad like this since my mother."

Kurt looked in the distance, reminiscing on his past with a small smile on his face. Blaine wanted to hold him tight, because even though his mother was gone and no one could replace her, Kurt was putting that aside to see his father's happiness.

"You're a great son," Blaine said softly.

"Mmm, I'd like to think so," he replied, sliding down in his chair and placed his head on Blaine's shoulder like he did in the airport.

"You might get to meet Finn tonight when we go back to my place."

"Oh...don't mention anything about..."

"About you calling him a male lead that couldn't take two steps without tripping over his clown feet?"

"Yeah. Yeah, that."

Kurt chuckled and shook his head. "Don't worry, Blaine, I don't want my family to hate you."

Hours passed with the two talking about Kurt's past and funny stories from their high school and college experiences. The notion to cheer Kurt up seemed to be working since he was laughing more and visibly more relaxed. Carole came back a few times, checking in on Burt and chatting a little bit with the boys. She came around one last time to them.

"Alright, boys, visiting hours are almost over. I don't think you'll be able to see your father until tomorrow, but I'm pretty sure he'll be much better by then."

Kurt sighed sadly, but understood that this was probably going to happen anyway.

They said their goodbyes, and Carole informed them that she'd be home a little later after her shift. She assured Kurt that the nurses were going to take care of him ("Yes, Kurt, I know the ladies that are caring for him...they'll call...don't worry!").

They headed outside and called a cab (literally called for a cab to pick them up. They aren't as plentiful in Ohio as they are in Chicago) which took them back to Kurt's place.

"Feeling better?" asked Blaine. Kurt turned to him from looking out of his window.

"Yeah...hopefully he'll be alert enough to talk tomorrow. But I'm glad you came with me." Blaine's heart expanded and he rubbed Kurt's knee, letting him know through that small gesture that he didn't want to be anywhere else.

The driver pulled down a street lined with houses that all resembled each other and pulled into the one about five houses down.

"Home, sweet, home," mumbled Kurt, looking at the house from the window. "As much as I hate this town, it's alway so nice to come back here for a few days."

They paid the driver and stepped out of the car, carrying their luggage up the concrete steps.

"Maybe Finn's home," said Kurt, knocking on the door loudly. After a few seconds of waiting, Kurt dropped his bags and bent down to one of the plants on the porch. He lifted a small, potted one and revealed a key hiding underneath.

"God, I'm glad they still have this here."

He unlocked the door and pushed it open to a small hallway. They stepped inside and Blaine shut the door behind him as they took their shoes off.

"Want anything to drink?" asked Kurt, walking into what he assumed was the kitchen.

"Just water," he replied.

He walked over to the wall by the stairs where several pictures hung, all organized around a single word painted on the wall: Family. There were several with Kurt when he was much younger, his hair still perfectly done and his skin even. One of them was a picture of his dad and his mother holding him as a baby, the faces of his parents ecstatic as they welcomed their new baby into the world. Blaine smiled at the one with Burt swinging Kurt around in his arms and the sheer joy that radiated off of their faces. The picture next to that one was of Carole and Burt with Kurt and Finn in their red graduation gowns, parents smiling proudly at their two sons. Another one pictured Carole and Burt in their wedding, sharing an intimate kiss, their faces lit with joy and excitement but calm enough to convey their expressions of love to each other.

"Here." Blaine jumped at Kurt's voice. He turned and saw him, an arm extended with a water bottle in hand.

"Oh. Thanks." Blaine took it.

Kurt looked at the pictures that Blaine was just observing and smiled as he reminisced.

"Isn't it crazy?"

"What?" asked Blaine confused.

"To think that 9 years ago, that was me, ready for my life to begin and so optimistic about everything." He pointed to the picture of him in his graduation gown.

"Yeah...life will do that."

"Yeah, life does that, but I feel like there's still so much to accomplish in life...it's almost as if I haven't accomplished anything."

"What are you talking about? You're designing sets for  _Broadway._ How is that not accomplishing anything?"

"That's the thing. You take these steps in life and some seem minor, some seem huge, but in the end they're still just steps. It's not until you lean back from painting the portrait that's your life and look at it  _all_ that you begin to realize just how much you've really done...and just how much white is left on the canvas."

Blaine shuffled on his feet. He didn't like thinking much about his past or his future...he'd rather live right there in the present when things were seeming alright. Reminiscing was never on his schedule.

"Well, now that I'm thoroughly depressed, let's go watch some TV," proclaimed Kurt, snapping out of his trance and grabbing Blaine's hand to drag him into the living room.

"What are we watching?" asked Blaine.

"Whatever's on. My DVD collection is currently in storage until I find a permanent place to live."

Blaine nodded and plopped down onto the couch with a sigh. It had been a long day and he was really exhausted.

Kurt sat down, leaning his back against the arm rest and stretching his legs over Blaine's lap. He flipped the TV on and switched it over to reruns of Project Runway, where both of them judged their opinions vocally on the designers.

A couple of hours later, Blaine was dozing off and falling asleep on the couch. It had been a terribly long day and Kurt's stress seemed to rub off on him, and now that they were completely relaxing, Blaine found it difficult to keep his eyes open. Kurt lifted his legs and stretched, patting Blaine's knee to wake him up.

"Come on, let's go to bed."

Blaine sleepily got up, eyes drooping heavily with sleep. He got up, Kurt grabbing him by the arm and led him to the basement door.

"Grab your bag."

They carried their bags and made their way downstairs to the spacious room where, Blaine assumed, Kurt spent most of his days.

"Where am I sleeping?" asked Blaine, dropping his bag and dragging his feet to the middle of the room.

"With me, of course."

Kurt pulled back the comforter on his bed. Blaine lifted his shirt off and unbuttoned his pants, letting them fall on the floor as he stepped out of them. He felt Kurt's eyes watching him, but in all honesty, he was too tired to even function at this point.

"Like what you see?" he asked lazily.

"I do," blushed Kurt, slipping out of his own clothes. Blaine walked over to the bed and flopped face first onto the bed.

"You must be so exhausted," said Kurt with a chuckle. He climbed over Blaine to the left side of the bed and slipped his legs into the sheets. He reached over and pulled Blaine into his arms, forcing him to half crawl, half drag himself.

" _You_ must be exhausted. I don't know how you're staying awake."

"I'm used to long nights," he smiled at him.

"Sweet dreams," Kurt mumbled as he switched his lights off. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, enveloped in the warmth that his body radiated and nuzzled his head into the crook of Kurt's neck. Kurt pulled the sheets over them and Blaine let his eyes close. He fell asleep to the sound of Kurt breathing.

_Blaine sat down in his office, working tiredly away at the huge stack of papers that had piled on there the previous week. He was nervous, though he didn't know why. He would catch up soon enough, and the deadlines for them were way in advanced._

_He sat back in his chair with a sigh and rubbed the sleep from his tired eyes. Maybe he'd stop for a small break._

_Blaine stood up, the sliding of the chair making an ear splitting noise on the concrete floor. He walked around his desk to the door and opened it up. He made a turn and walked over to the break area where the coffee pots sat on warm burners. It wasn't until about halfway there that he noticed something..._

_Where was everyone?_

_He looked around. Usually the halls were littered with people running to and from meetings or workspaces, but it was entirely empty._

_Confused, he looked in the costume department. The lights were on and fabric was littered everywhere, but no one was there. He checked the stages to see if Wes had called a meeting and forgot to inform him._

_How could he forget? Blaine was the damn producer!_

_No one._

_He felt around in his pocket for his phone. Was it a Sunday? Was everyone taking the day off? Maybe there was a huge storm and nobody came in?_

_He shook his head. Of course there wasn't a huge storm. He'd definitely stay in if he couldn't get to work._

_He continued to walk to the break area, realizing that he was just going to have to continue his work and not worry about anyone else._

_Suddenly he heard shuffling in the janitor's closet. Blaine turned to the door, tilting his head to listen. There was definitely a rustling in there._

_He tip-toed ever so quietly towards the door. Maybe it was past hours and the janitor was the only one left._

_He put his hand on the door handle, hesitating slightly. Should he knock? He didn't want to scare the janitor._

_He shoved the thought out and turned the door handle-_

_And fell back with a scream as he stumbled backwards and fell on the floor. The door flew open and a swarm of bugs came crawling out, hundreds and hundreds of the same creature. Blaine screamed as he backed up frantically, trying to get on his feet before they got to him. Panic struck him and he felt sweat beading on his forehead, his throat seemed to be closing up and he was paralyzed with fear. Another scream erupted from his lungs as he tried to calm himself down long enough to get a grip and stand up._

_It was no use, he seemed glued to the spot and he yelled "STOP!" at the insects that were crawling towards him at phenomenal speed._

" _NO!"_

_They gained up on him and several crawled onto his legs. They were centipedes, their tiny legs working to move up the fabric of Blaine's pants._

" _NO! STOP!"_

_He kicked and kicked, trying to flip them away as quickly as he could as more and more swarmed from the closet._

_This was it. He was dead. Death by centipedes._

_Blaine shut his eyes and covered his entire head in his arms, waiting for the insects to crawl down his back and find any opening. He waited...and waited...and waited..._

_He took a chance peek by squinting his eye open slightly. Then he shot up quickly._

_They were gone._

_The millions of centipedes were all gone. Vanished into thin air._

" _What's wrong?"_

" _SHIT!" Blaine yelled as a voice came from beside him._

_He looked up at the young woman sitting next to him, dressed in black with long, flowing blonde hair. She was thin and had blue eyes, a black church hat perched on her perfectly round head._

" _Lindsey?" he asked credulously._

" _What are you doing here?"_

" _Are you okay?" she asked, helping him up from the ground._

" _Umm...yes, I think."_

" _You're going to kill yourself by working so much, honey."_

" _Uh, yeah, but it has to get done...how'd you even get here? More importantly,_ why  _are you here?"_

" _Because you can't spend your life alone, Blaine. Look, there's no one around."_

_Blaine turned around to look at his surrounding. The bugs were gone, and the only two people were him and Lindsey. No one else was around. He turned back to her._

" _When did you-"_

_Lindsey was now gone, this time replaced with Carole._

" _Jesus- Carole, you scared the hell out of me!"_

_Carole looked up at him._

" _...wait what's wrong?" he asked as panic struck him once again. Tears flowed from her eyes as she, too, was dressed in black, a tissue in one hand and a card in another._

" _Carole, what happened?" he asked in a panic. She simply shook her head and began crying harder as she leaned into Blaine. He wrapped his arms around her in comfort._

" _Shh...it's okay, everything's alright."_

_She sobbed some more before wrapping her own arms around Blaine, squeezing him tighter. He rubbed her back soothingly trying to relax her._

" _Carole, what happened?" he asked, afraid of what she was going to say. Had Burt...died?_

" _She pulled away, wiping her nose with the tissue and handed him the card. She patted Blaine on the shoulder and walked around him. He turned to see her go down the hallway that was lit at the end, her silhouette growing smaller and smaller as she made her way._

_Blaine looked down at the white card in his hand, folded neatly._

_He opened it up and his heart fell three stories. Someone had died. But it wasn't Burt._

" _In Loving Memory_

_of Kurt Hummel"_

_Blaine screamed and let the flier fall out of his hand. Kurt was dead. He was gone forever and Blaine didn't even get to say goodbye. His body went completely numb and his stomach lurched painfully as his heart was torn in flowed from Blaine's eyes as he backed into the wall and slid down to the ground, vision blurred. Kurt was gone. He was no longer on this earth._

_Blaine brought his knees into his chest as he screamed in frustration._

" _NO!" he yelled again and again._

_Kurt wasn't gone. He couldn't be. Not after everything. Not after making him feel so different. Not after what they went through._

" _NO!" He fisted his hair and let out another scream._

"Blaine!"

_Why did this have to happen? Why to him? Why now when things were so great?" He sobbed into his knees, pulling at his hair and shaking his head over and over again, saying "No, no, no."_

"Blaine, wake up!"

_Everything seemed to go alright, and now Kurt's gone, probably because of him._

"BLAINE!"

Blaine woke up, panting heavily and sweat pouring from his face. His face felt sticky with tears and he sat up, trying to collect himself.

"Oh my god, Blaine, are you okay?"

Blaine looked at his surroundings, trying to register what had just happened. He was pulled from one world to another, and in this one he was sweating and panting. Kurt kneeled next to him, both hands on his shoulders, a look of worry scratched on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked again when Blaine didn't respond. "You just kept saying 'no' over and over again."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, making sure he was real, feeling the warmth radiate from his skin.

"Oh god," said Blaine, shaking slightly. He squeezed tightly, never wanting to let go of him, making sure that he was protected and in his arms.

"It's okay, it was only a dream," said Kurt, rubbing at his sweat-damp curls. Blaine looked up at Kurt and planted a firm and desperate, long kiss on his lips. He let Kurt go and cupped his face with both hands.

"Blaine, Blaine...Blaine," said Kurt against his lips. He refused to let go, not after he had that dream. He was never letting him go. Finally Kurt pushed him firmly.

"Wow! What was that!"

Blaine settled in the bed, still panting heavily as he finally calmed down. His body was damp, and he took in a reassuring breath.

"I just had a really awful nightmare."

"What about?" asked Kurt.

"I was alone at my office and nobody was there and I was trying to figure out why, but I didn't have time to worry about it because I had way too much work to do and then bugs were flying out of the janitor's closet, then Li-"

He stopped short. Lindsey.  _Shit._

"...uh, I mean, then Carole came out of nowhere and handed me a funeral invitation."

"Carole was in your dream? Whose funeral?"

Blaine looked up at him, slightly scared and slightly embarrassed that he was admitting this.

"Yours."

Kurt's eyes widened, then he smiled genuinely.

"Aww, you were crying because I died?"

"What? I wasn't crying..." said Blaine.

"Yes you were...and it was sweet. In a weird sort of way."

"Well I personally don't ever want to relive that dream again."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm and pulled him close.

"It was the worst..." he cupped Kurt's face again and kissed him, softer this time, but still firm with possession.

"Mmm...maybe you should...have these kinds of nightmares...more often," joked Kurt between kisses. Blaine chuckled, the tension finally easing from his body as he gained full consciousness in the real world again.

"Maybe you should...let me wake up...before climbing on top of me," replied Blaine as Kurt lifted himself onto him.

"Maybe you should...shut up and take it."

"Now whose the one trying to get in my pants?" laughed Blaine as he pulled away, refusing to give Kurt any kisses.

"Well...we are alone, Carole's probably in the shower and we have a few minutes."

Blaine didn't need anymore persuasion.

They crashed into a hungry kiss, lips pressing firmly together as Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. Their legs tangled together as they writhed, trying to feel as close as possible to each other. Blaine's lips parted and Kurt's tongue immediately began to explore his mouth, teeth clacking together. Blaine could feel Kurt's erection growing harder in his briefs and Blaine was about just as hard as him. Kurt moved his thigh between Blaine's legs and rubbed it against Blaine's crotch.

"Mmm," moaned Blaine against Kurt's mouth. Blaine clawed at Kurt's back, his arousal growing and his need to feel all of Kurt made it worse.

He was never letting Kurt go. This is what he enjoyed, not having sex with Kurt (although it was very nice), but being with him, and being close and being intimate. He was never letting Kurt out of his life.

Blaine slid his hand in between their bodies and into Kurt's briefs, grabbing hold of his cock. He pumped what he could grab and elicited noises from Kurt that went straight to Blaine's stomach.

"Shit," moaned Blaine, thrusting upwards into Kurt's thigh.

They panted as they continued, exploring every part of their bodies. Blaine pumped Kurt frantically, hoping he would get up and tear his briefs off completely so he had more room.

Kurt ran his hands through Blaine's hair, fisting at it as he fucked up into Blaine's hand.

"God, you're gorgeous," said Blaine, mesmerized by the look of pleasure on Kurt's face. He moaned and locked his lips against Blaine again, rubbing his thigh on Blaine's full blown cock just enough to-

"Boys!" called Carole as the door to the basement opened.

Kurt flew off of Blaine and landed next to him, pulling the covers over them again and tried to look as nonchalant as possible. He laid his head down on his pillow and Blaine turned over to the other side, pretending to be asleep as he tried not to notice his throbbing dick.

Carole reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Morning," called Kurt, voice way higher than normal.

"Good morning," she said with uncertainty as she noticed his heavy breathing. Blaine stirred in his pretend-sleep and blinked his eyes open.

"Er...breakfast soon," she said, turning awkwardly. "Take your time," she mumbled and ascended the steps as Kurt called out an "okay" in a voice much lower than usual. Her footsteps disappeared and they heard the door close.

"Fuck," said Kurt. "That was close."

Blaine turned to him.

"Were you?" he smirked. Kurt smacked his shoulder. "Not even. Talk about ultimate cock-block."

They walked upstairs after (unfortunately) getting dressed, Kurt with a bounce in his feet and Blaine smiling because he was with Kurt. Carole was in the kitchen making breakfast for them in her uniform already.

"Good morning, boys," she said to them, flipping pancakes onto the plate stacked high with them.

"Morning," they said together.

"Kurt, honey, could you get the orange juice out for everyone?"

He walked over to the fridge, leaving Blaine standing awkwardly. He fiddled with his fingers as he looked around the kitchen, finding any single little detail interesting.

"C'mere," said Kurt, motioning for Blaine. He walked over to him and placed on a hand on his lower back.

"Yeah?"

"Nothing, just wanted you close to me," he smiled. Blaine caught Carole glancing over at them, pressing her lips together to keep from grinning.

"Oh. Well, here I am."

They set the table up together and Carole brought over the pancakes, setting them down in the middle and taking her seat. The boys did the same and Kurt scooped pancakes onto each of their plates. Blaine hugged his mug of coffee in his hands, taking little sips to occupy himself.

"You boys visiting Burt today?" Kurt nodded, his figure slouching as he was reminded of his father.

"Don't worry, sweetie, he should be tons better today."

Blaine rubbed Kurt's knee under the table.

"He'll be fine. I promised he would be," said Blaine. Kurt looked over and smiled sadly. "I hope so."

They finished their breakfast, talking about their lives and generally just making small talk. Blaine tried to make them laugh to lighten up the mood, and it worked for a little. Carole talked about the hospital and told some unimaginable stories that only nurses would know. ("Who does that in a hospital?!")

Carole left after a little bit of chatter and Kurt and Blaine were left alone.

"So what time are we going to the hospital?" asked Blaine.

"Soon. I want to be able to talk to him." He nodded and set his plate down into the sink, running water over it to release the sticky syrup.

"You'll get to meet him finally," said Kurt. "Not in the best circumstances, but meet him nonetheless."

Blaine gulped. Meeting someone's dad was always nerve wracking, no matter how easy going he may be. But Blaine would put on his best persona. After all, he'd been doing it for years.

"Okay. Let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

The Starring Role

 

Chapter 7

 

“Alright, boys, come on in.” Carole gestured Kurt and Blaine to enter Burt’s room. Kurt shot up and all but ran into the room. Carole smiled affectionately at the gesture. Kurt seemed like a little kid whose dad just got home from work and was so happy to see him again.

“Dad!” he cried as he walked over to the bed and embraced his father into an awkward hug. Burt groaned as he wrapped one arm around Kurt’s neck. Blaine stood by the doorway, watching the family interact. 

“Hey, bud...could ya stop squeezing me so hard, my ribs are still broken.” 

Kurt leaned back and took his hands off of Burt, forgetting he was so fragile at the moment. 

“Oh, sorry.” He gently patted Burt’s arm in apology. “Are you feeling better? What hurts? Do you need anything? Ice water? Food? Did you want a book to read? How about watching some TV? Do you need some clothes? I could run home and get some for you, ya know, and maybe bring over my laptop or-” 

Carole chuckled and laid a hand on Kurt’s shoulder. 

“Stop trying to take my job, sweetheart. I’ve got everything under control, I promise.” 

Kurt nodded and smiled at Carole. 

“I know, I’m just crazy.” Kurt took hold of Burt’s hand and gave a gentle squeeze. 

“But you are feeling better, right?”

“Tons,” said Burt. “Still extremely sore and achey but not in any excruciating pain. These damn pills they keep feeding me might have a lot to do with it,” he said, taking a pill from Carole and a small cup with water in it. He took it, and settled down in the bed once more. 

“Kurt you didn’t have to come all the way to Lima for me,” said Burt. Kurt sighed in annoyance, and, Blaine assumed, probably because he was tired of explaining himself to everyone. 

“I know, Dad, but I wanted to make sure you were okay. I’m here, there’s nothing you can do about it, so just enjoy my company.” Burt laughed, and instantly winced in pain as he swallowed the laugh and grabbed the railing of the bed. 

“I can’t even laugh without hurting,” he mumbled as Kurt held his hands out, waiting for instruction. “I’m fine, I’m fine,” he said when Carole jumped to his side. “Just gotta get used to resting for a while.”

They nodded as Burt relaxed again, slowly taking in breaths through his nose and out his mouth. He leaned his head against his pillow as the pain dissipated. 

“How’s Chicago treating you?” he asked after a moment. 

Kurt smiled. “Surprisingly well, actually. I’m having the time of my life there. The stage is coming along great and I don’t think it could’ve gone any better if I do say so myself,” he gloated. 

“Had any trouble with the crew?”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Always. But I just give them my bitch glare and they shut up.”

They all laughed, and Blaine muffled his own out with his hand. It seemed like Burt hadn’t noticed him, which was perfectly fine with him. The longer he’d wait, the better. Standing there observing was giving him a temperature of what Burt seemed to be like

“Good, good. Staying out of trouble?” 

“Dad, I’m a grown ass man, you don’t have to worry about me.”

“No, but you’re still my kid, so don’t say ‘ass’ around me, or I might have to kick yours.” 

Kurt and Carole laughed. 

“I said ‘bitch’ just a second ago and you didn’t say anything about that,” said Kurt with a smile. 

“Yes, but I am still your father and you should be careful with your mouth before I put soap in it.”

“Says the one who can’t stand up,” Carole joked. 

“Hey,” he said pointing his finger playfully, “never underestimate a father’s power.” 

They chuckled, and Kurt sat down in one of the chairs.

“What time are you due out of Chicago?” asked Burt.

Kurt sighed. “In about three days. I love it there, I really don’t want to move.”

“Any ideas where they’ll put you next?” asked Carole.

Kurt shook his head. “My manager said maybe California, but he should call me today or tomorrow to let me know.”

“You really don’t want to leave,” said Burt, noticing the deflation in his voice as he spoke. 

“No, not at all.”

“It could be an exciting opportunity,” said Burt. “Who knows the people you’ll meet or the places you’ll see.”

“Yeah, but I like the people in Chicago...mainly one person.”

Kurt blushed slightly, turning towards the door where Blaine stood. 

Burt looked over at him, eyes wide with surprise. 

“Oh...you...you met someone?” 

“Yes.” Kurt went over to Blaine and took his hand, pulling him all the way into the room. 

“Hello, Mr. Hummel,” said Blaine, feeling heat rise to his cheeks. “It’s nice to finally meet you. I’ve heard so much about you.” 

Burt nodded, one eyebrow up in the air and his eyes still sizing up Blaine. 

“Wish I could say the same about you.” He extended an arm out to Blaine and he gently shook it, hoping that the force wouldn’t harm him in any way. 

“I’m Blaine Anderson. I, uh- I’m a producer for a movie.”

“Nice, what movie?” asked Burt, eyes still probing Blaine. 

“Can’t really tell that information just yet, but once production is under way we’ll be letting the public know.” 

“Alright, fair enough. How’d you meet my son?” 

“Uh...well, I was in the restaurant having a drink and organizing my meetings for the next day and Kurt sat by me and we just started a conversation.”

“He’s being modest, I was nosing into his business. Then we started talking and now...” Kurt held his hand up with Blaine’s. 

“I see...alright, so you met at a restaurant and you’re dating. How’s come I wasn’t informed?” 

“Well...it’s been kind of recent, Dad. Nothing to worry about.”

“I’ll worry about what I need to, Kurt,” he said. “Blaine, it’s very nice to meet you. Have a seat, please,” he gestured towards the cushioned seats. Carole rolled two of them over to them and she sat in her own on the other side of Burt’s bed. 

They talked about how Blaine grew up in Westerville and their competitions and the like. They made small talk, Blaine asking about Burt’s shop and Burt asking questions about Blaine and his work. They talked for about an hour, exchanging stories and Burt embarrassing Kurt about his childhood. 

“ _Dad, please stop,_ ” he mumbled. Blaine laughed, looking at Kurt’s red face as he tried hiding it by rubbing his cheeks.

Blaine’s pocket began vibrating and he jumped. He pulled his phone out, looking at the screen. Wes. 

“Um...I have to take this call, it’s the director. I’ll be right back.” They nodded and Blaine left the room. He closed the door behind him and walked several feet down the hallway.

“Hello?”

“Blaine. Everything alright?” 

“Yeah, yeah, everything’s fine.” 

“You sure?”

“Quite.”

“Okay, well I’m just calling to let you know production starts in three days.” 

“What!” he asked surprised. “Shit.”

A nurse walked by and gave him a disapproving glare. He glared right back at her. 

“Can you make it?”

“Umm...yeah, yeah I’ll be there.”

“Blaine, if you need more time I’m sure I can cover for you.”

“No, no, I’m not doing that to you. I’ll be there, I promise.”

“Alright. You’re telling me everything when you get back.”

Great, now Blaine had to deal with Wes. He was his best friend, but he didn’t think he was ready for a conversation like this.

“Okay. See you soon.” 

They hung up and Blaine re-entered the room. 

“What’s up?” asked Kurt, looking at up at him.

“Oh, production starts in three days. So I’ll have to be back there probably by tomorrow,”

he said, walking to stand next to Kurt.

“Really?” Kurt looked disappointed and his shoulders sunk. “Okay, well I’ll come with you.”

“No, Kurt, you don’t have to do that,” pleaded Blaine, taking his shoulder and giving it a squeeze. “Stay as long as you need.”

Kurt stood up and grabbed the ends of Blaine’s coat, pulling him a little closer. 

“I have to. It’d be a bad message if I wasn’t there to finish the stage design, so it’s best if I go back, too.” 

“Are you sure?”

He nodded.

Blaine nodded as well and Kurt leaned in a little. He met him halfway and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Blaine slipped his hand behind Kurt’s head and pressed him closer. 

Burt cleared his throat in the background and Blaine jumped away, forgetting that there were others in the room. Kurt rolled his eyes. 

“Dad, you’re such a buzzkill.” He turned back to him and Burt shrugged his shoulders.

“I didn’t do anything,” he said. 

Kurt rolled his eyes again. 

“Alright boys, your father has to rest. He’s gonna need his sleep.”

“Okay.” Kurt walked over to the bed and planted a kiss on Burt’s forehead. “Bye, Dad. I’m glad you’re doing better.” 

“Me too, kiddo. Have fun in Chicago. I love you.”

Kurt smiled, eyes scrunching at the ends. “Love you too, Dad. Be careful.”

Carole began walking out and Kurt followed her, beginning a conversation on what times she will exactly check up on Burt and to text him right away about him. Blaine rolled his eyes playfully and turned to Burt, holding out his hand.

“It was nice to meet you, Mr. Hummel. I hope I see you again.” 

Burt smiled and took his hand. 

“Take care, bud.” They shook hands. Blaine released but Burt held tight. He looked down at their hands and Blaine’s eyes widened, looking up to meet Burt’s.

“Take care of my kid. He seems really happy being with you, so...please don’t break his heart.”

Blaine looked down, blood rushing to his face. 

_Too late._

“Don’t worry. I’ll be good to him.” 

Burt nodded and released his hand. Blaine turned and began walking out of the room. 

“Let me know when the movie comes out so I can see it at midnight.”

Blaine chuckled. 

“Will do, Mr. Hummel. Take care.”

He walked out in the hallway to Carole trying to relax Kurt and tell him that she had it all under control. 

They said their goodbyes and Kurt walked down the hallway with Blaine hand in hand. Kurt began talking of the work pile he was going to have when he returned to Chicago, but Blaine wasn’t paying attention. Burt’s voice kept ringing in his head. 

_Please don’t break his heart._

 

Blaine flopped on the bed with a sigh. That had to be one of the most intense and awkward situations ever. It all went so well, but the feeling of guilt washed over him. How could he stand there and lie? How could he lie to Kurt this whole time? How could he do this to Lindsey? 

Nothing seemed right, yet it did. He felt right being with Kurt, whole and complete. But never had a one night stand ever escalated to this degree. It was just a fuck and then one of them left. It was all so intense and too much to take in at the time. What kind of vile human being would you have to be to lie to a person, let alone cheat on the one you’re _married_ to? Who the hell was he to have so many good things in his life when he was living the biggest lie of all? He didn’t deserve Kurt. He didn’t deserve anything at all. He lied to Burt, Carole, and Kurt. He lied to Lindsey. He was lying to himself. 

He was worthless. He hated himself. He couldn’t stand being in his own skin. But every time Kurt was around, he felt whole and calm for once in his life. Nothing compared to the feeling that Kurt gave him: the butterflies, the longing kisses, the feeling of closeness, the want to know every part of Kurt’s life, mind, and heart. He wanted to own it completely for himself. Would it ever be his, though? Would he ever be the person he wanted himself to be? More importantly, can he be the man Kurt wants in his life? 

“You okay?” Kurt walked out of the bathroom to see Blaine’s eyes shut, his face scrunched in a frown. 

“Oh...yeah, I’m fine,” he said, sitting up on one elbow. He rubbed his face and shook his head to clear his mind.

“You don’t sound like it.”

He walked over to the bed and sat down, rubbing his hand on Blaine’s arm. 

“Babe, what’s wrong? Something’s obviously upsetting you...”

He sighed. This is what happens when he has too much time on his hands to think. 

“It’s just...I think it’s time we’re realistic about this whole situation.”

“Realistic? What do you mean?” Kurt dropped his hand. 

“I mean...how much longer are we going to keep this up?”

“Well, we have tonight and then tomorrow.” 

“...you know what I mean...” He gave Kurt a look which elicited a sigh of annoyance.

“I know...I just don’t want to think about that right now. I don’t want to think beyond this week. I’ve just had such a great time so far that I don’t want it to end. All of this is still so surreal to me and...I don’t deal well with thinking so far ahead when things in life are starting to look up.”

Blaine’s heart clenched. Life for Kurt was getting much better and Blaine’s was only getting more complicated. 

“That’s the thing...we have to be realistic about this or it’s not going to work.”

“Blaine, I really like you. And I don’t want us to stop seeing each other. We’re going to keep contact, no matter what it takes. Given our busy schedules...”

“Right, our schedules. I’m busy all day filming, and I’m positive I’ll have to work way into the night.”

“And I’m going to be designing a stage, which beginning it is the longest process...”

“That leaves about no time for us to be together. You even said that you’re probably going to Cali for their Broadway design.”

“But we’ll visit each other. I’ll fly out to Chicago, you’ll fly out to wherever I’m placed next. We’ll make it work...honestly I’ve never felt this intense about anything before.”

“Do you think that it’s just the honeymoon phase that’s making you feel like this?”

Kurt leaned back, appalled, and crossed his arms.

“Blaine, I know what passion feels like, and this relationship has been nothing but. I’ve been in previous relationships, and I’m sure you have, too-”

_I’m in two right now._

_“-_ and you know just as well as I do that this is different. _We’re_ different. Whatever it takes, I’m willing to commit to this so long as you are as well. Because if I’m the only one that’s going to be willing, then you have to let me know right now so it can end. Relationships take two to work.”

Blaine sighed, his throat clenched. He wanted _nothing_ more than to start his life over with Kurt. To disappear from the world and everyone that knew him so that he and Kurt could be. He obviously didn’t want this to end or he would’ve ended it after the first night.

“Kurt, I would be more than happy to commit, but I just don’t see how I can function without you being with me in the same city.”

“It’ll just make the reunions all the more worth while. Don’t you see? I _want_ this to work. For some reason I’m getting the feeling you’d rather not...”

Blaine sat up. “What? No, Kurt, that’s not what I meant at all...fuck, I want you in my life. I want you with me, and maybe in the future we’ll be able to settle down together. It’s just the present that’s making this so much worse.”

Great, Blaine hated thinking about the past and the future, and now he’s worried about the present. His life was just _fabulous._

“So we’ll get through this. We’ll see each other. We have phones to call each other, we can Skype, we can text throughout the day.”

“It’s just not the same...”

“It’ll make us stronger, Blaine...”

“I don’t want to be strong, I want you with _me_.”

Kurt grabbed Blaine and pulled him down, embracing him with his open arms. Blaine curled into him, resting his head on his chest and wrapping his arm around his waist. He inhaled, taking in Kurt’s scent that seemed to drive him crazy but relax him at the same time.

“I don’t want to lose you,” said Blaine quietly. 

“You won’t,” Kurt said, rubbing his back. “We’ll get through it. I promise.”

They lied there in a comfortable silence, Blaine drawing designs on Kurt’s stomach. He closed his eyes and imagined a life without Kurt. It had barely been a week. _One week._ How had he fallen for someone so hard in that time. 

“Do you believe in soul mates?” he asked randomly. 

“I do,” replied Kurt.

More silence. 

Blaine sighed. 

Kurt reached his hand to Blaine’s chin and tilted his head towards his to embrace him in a soft kiss. Blaine melted into him, pulling him closer until he was sure they were fused together as one. He was his. He didn’t know for how much longer, but one thing he knew, that in this moment, they belonged to each other. 

 

They woke up the next morning after an afternoon and a night of lounging around the house. They ended up watching TV and eating their feelings, closely cuddled next to each other at all times. Blaine woke up slightly more refreshed. Luckily, the nightmare didn’t invade his subconscious again. 

“You sure you have everything?”

“Yep,” said Blaine. “I didn’t bring much since I knew it was going to be a short trip. For me, at least.”

“Okay.” 

Blaine looked over at Kurt who was packing the rest of his belongings in his bag. He moved over to the dresser and began putting his numerous bottles of face-whatever into the plastic bag and zipped it up. 

“Thanks for coming with me again,” he said while he wiped the dresser clean. “I really don’t know how I would have handled myself if you didn’t come.” 

Blaine walked over to him and took the items from his hands, setting them gently onto the dresser again. He placed his hands on Kurt’s head and leaned in for a kiss.

“I would do anything for you,” he whispered. Kurt kept his eyes closed and pressed his forehead to Blaine’s, his brow furrowed. Blaine thought, no doubt, that he was still thinking about the short amount of time they had left. As if in response, Kurt pulled Blaine in tighter, lacing his fingers together behind his back. 

“Blaine...I-I honestly can’t thank you enough. I...thanks.”

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt again. He could never get enough of him, even when they spent the majority of their week in each other’s presence. 

“Come on, we better go, or we’ll miss the plane.” 

Blaine nodded, releasing Kurt and going back to his own bag to finish stuffing his hair products in them. 

“We’re going on a date tonight,” said Blaine suddenly. He heard Kurt stop shuffling with his things. 

“Oh, yeah? What for?”

Blaine turned to look at him, an innocent look on his face. “Because we kinda rushed through all of this and we never really went on a date...well except for that coffee run.”

“Which didn’t end well, might I add.”

“True, given the circumstances, I guess I can forgive you,” said Blaine, holding his hands up. “But now it’s my turn to take you out like a true gentleman. We’ll have some cocktails at this bar I found not too long ago. It’s really cool and they have open mic night tonight for anyone who wants to sing, perform, recite poetry. It’s so awesome, and I think you’ll really like it.” 

Kurt cocked his head in surprise. “I’ve always wanted to go to places like that. How’d you hear of this place?”

“My buddy Wes took me one time. He...will probably come tonight if I can catch him once we land in Chicago.” 

“Well, I can’t wait then,” said Kurt with a smile. 

Blaine smiled as well. Today was going to be a mix of emotions. One, because he was going to have to tell Wes about Kurt, and two, because he’d be spending the evening with Kurt on a real date. 

His life, Blaine realized, was quickly becoming a roller coaster of emotions. And he wasn’t quite sure what to think of it. 

“I can’t wait to hear you sing,” said Kurt with a smirk.

“Who said I was singing?” said Blaine, trying to keep his lips from turning up into a grin.

“No one, I just assumed.”

“Well, maybe I signed you up to sing.”

“Then, we’ll just have to leave it up to Wes, won’t we?”

“You bastard,” laughed Blaine. 

“Troll bitch,” replied Kurt. 

Blaine turned and ran over to Kurt, picking him up from behind with ease and twirling him around the room. Kurt yelled to stop, all the while laughing and swatting at Blaine’s hands. 

“I’m too tall for this! I was made to stay on the ground!”

“This troll bitch is gonna make you _wish_ you weren’t so tall,” laughed Blaine, finally crashing on the bed in a fit of giggles. Kurt rolled over him and grabbed his arms, firmly holding them down onto the bed. He leaned down and kissed Blaine passionately, tongue swirling out instantly to swipe across Blaine’s lips. A moan escaped his lips as Blaine leaned his head up to taste more of Kurt. He tried wriggling his arms free but with no avail. Kurt sucked Blaine’s bottom lip between his teeth and bit down gently as Blaine writhed underneath him. He released with a “pop” and Blaine opened his eyes to look up into Kurt’s magnificent blue ones.

“Try that one again, and you won’t get to see what happens tonight,” smirked Kurt. 

Blaine rolled his eyes.

“Can I get a preview?” he asked with his puppy eyes. 

“That _was_ the preview.” 

“You sleaze.” 

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt once more before shoving him off. 

“Really, we’d better hurry or we’re gonna be stuck in Ohio for a while.” Kurt climbed off of him as he grabbed their bags.

“I’ll get the stuff in the car,” he said as Blaine took one last sweep of his room. 

Back to Chicago. 


	8. Chapter 8

The Starring Role

 

Chapter 8

 

Blaine walked into the building with such anxiety and nerves, he thought he might puke. His body tingled and he looked around every corner hoping that he wouldn’t run into Wes anytime soon. He just needed a minute to collect himself and run through what he was going to say again, and was the temperature rising dramatically?

Blaine tugged at his collar. This shouldn’t be so hard, it was his _best friend_ for God’s sake. He should be the first one to know. Still, it didn’t make the situation any easier.

“Hey, Blaine!” 

Blaine nodded at one of the crew members and forced a smile on his face. 

“Hey, Craig.”

“Wes wants you in his office,” he said as they passed each other. Blaine’s stomach flipped. What in the hell was he doing? How was he going to explain anything to Wes? Maybe he would just lie again...

No! Enough with the lying! See, this was the problem with it, you keep making things up and then you have to continue making things up for the things you previously made up and it becomes an entire mess until someone figures it out. And if he was going to be honest with himself and everyone else, they lying stopped now. He was tired of living this way, but he didn’t know if he had the courage to face the truth.

Blaine found himself right at Wes’s door. Here it goes.

He opened the door and walked inside, silently shutting the door behind him.

“Wes?”

He looked up from typing on his laptop. 

“Blaine! Sit down, bro.” 

Blaine did so, and he felt his stomach churn. Maybe he should use the bathroom first. 

“Everything went alright on the trip?”

Blaine nodded, not saying anything just yet. 

“Where’d you go? Why’d you go? What was the emergency?” Here were the questions. Blaine just needed to spit it out.

“Well...” Blaine’s voice cracked. He cleared his throat several times, just to buy himself some more time. Coming out was so much harder than it seemed. 

“Uh...Wes...there’s some th-things that I haven’t really shared with anyone.” 

“Things? What kind of things?”

“Things about me.”

“...are we still talking about the trip?”

Blaine nodded. 

“Yes. Well, kind of.”

“Alright,” said Wes throwing his hands up. “Let’s start small. First of all, where did you even go?” 

“Ohio.” 

“Oh! Did you go see your parents?” 

Blaine shook his head. He looked down at the foot of the desk, making sure not to keep eye contact with him.

“Oh...Lindsey?” 

Blaine shook his head again. 

“Then...who?”

Blaine didn’t answer. He desperately wanted to look up at Wes, but he didn’t want to either.

“Blaine, what the hell’s going on?” Wes asked concerned.

He lifted his head and met Wes’s eyes. 

_Just pull the answer from eyes! Make it easier on us both!_

“Who did you see?”

Blaine just stared at him, lip quivering slightly. 

“...are you...cheating on Lindsey?”

Blaine nodded, his guilt washing over him intensely. Wes stood up and walked around to the front of the desk, exhaling loudly. He leaned his butt against it and crossed his arms. 

“And you had to go to Ohio to do that?” 

Blaine laughed and hung his head, shaking it a little.

“Of all the things you could’ve said...that comes out of your mouth. You’re ridiculous,” Blaine chuckled. 

“Alright, I was just trying to make it easier for you,” said Wes, a smile breaking on his face. 

“But back to serious matters...who is she?” 

Blaine’s breath hitched, and he looked up at Wes. The silence was deafening, and Blaine gathered what courage he had left. Here it goes.

“See...it’s not a...a woman.” 

“Huh?” 

Blaine felt heat rise to his cheeks as he realized he’d have to delve farther into an explanation rather than just give simple facts. 

“I’m cheating...with a man.” 

Wes looked a little shock, though not as much as Blaine was anticipating. 

“Wow. That’s really something. Although I can’t say I’m surprised.” 

It was Blaine’s turn to look surprised. He snapped his head up, brow furrowed.

“Wait, what?” 

“I said that I’m not surprised.”

“I heard what you said, I meant what as in ‘what the hell do you mean?’”

“Blaine, I’m your best friend, you don’t think that I had at least _some_ suspicion that you were into guys? I thought it was just a phase at one point, but then I figured you were just bi. I mean, Emilee swore up and down that you were into guys but I never really paid much attention. You are bi, right?”

“Well, maybe, I guess, but why didn’t you ask me about it?”

“Because you were dating Lindsey! I was afraid to ask. I thought you’d get offended and start acting weird around me.”

“Well, I thought by telling you, you’d start acting weird around _me_ and that would be the end of the relationship because you’d think I was crushing on you.” 

They both laughed in relief and understanding. So that’s why no one said a word. 

“So, never mind about your sexuality. Do you mind sharing what brought all of this sudden change?” 

“Wes...you might want to sit down, because this might be a long story.”

Wes hopped onto the desk and held his hands together. 

“Okay, shoot.”

“Right...well, after Lindsey and I got married, things started changing for us both. I mean, nothing really was the same as it was in college with us. Now that we were together _all_ the time, it was kind of annoying. We both were tired of being around each other. After dating for 8 years, it was kind of mandatory that we get married...but Lindsey was all I ever knew. I knew I had some attraction towards guys but it never really dawned on me just how much...I started going away from home for work and had some affairs with guys, just one night stands...I know, I’m a terrible and worthless person for even doing that, but I was lonely and I started experimenting and I actually found out that I _really_ like men.” 

Wes listened intently, a scrunch on his face starting to form with understanding.

“So you don’t love Lindsey anymore?”

“Wes...to be completely honest, I don’t even think we were ever in love. In high school, we were the golden couple. I was on the football team and she was a cheerleader. What else was I supposed to do? I was a teenager and didn’t think any better, and even into college, we only knew each other. We spent our nights together when school wasn’t in the way, but it almost felt like too much of a friendship to be anything else...friends with benefits.” 

“Do you think she loves you?” he asked.

Blaine just sat there, too stunned to answer. He had no clue, absolutely no clue at all. 

“Well...I mean, she _wants_ it from me, but never really shows affection unless she needs to get laid again...maybe?”

“Okay...well, here’s the important question. Who are you seeing on the side?”

Blaine sighed heavily, knowing he’d have to get to the meat of the story.

“His name’s Kurt. And I met him at the hotel I’m at, and we just hit it off one night...and _God,_ Wes, he is literally one of the most amazing people that I know. He’s so kind and gentle and he isn’t afraid of sharing what he thinks or feels, not to mention he’s extremely easy on the eyes. He’s made me feel whole and alive again instead of just walking through life like it doesn’t matter. I want to make him happy and I love holding him when he needs someone. I can’t-”

“I’m gonna stop you right there,” Wes cut him off. He stood back up and walked behind his desk and sat down. 

“Blaine, I have never heard you talk about anyone like that, _especially_ Lindsey.”

He sat there, mouth slightly ajar. 

“Kurt seems like a really genuine guy, and I don’t blame you for anything you did because we all have needs and wants, but this is completely stupid. What you’re doing to Lindsey is _wrong_. Cheating is never okay, dude, and you need to figure out who you want this to work for. Would you rather be with Kurt or Lindsey?”

“Kurt,” said Blaine without hesitation. “I don’t know...” he stammered soon after, second guessing himself. “I’m just afraid that maybe this will all blow over and what’s happening with Lindsey is gonna happen with Kurt. I don’t want to hurt him, but how am I supposed to know if it’s right?”

They sat there in silence at the question. Wes seemed to glaze over as he thought about it.

“You just...do,” he said after a moment. “It’s one thing to feel that it’s right, and it’s another thing to make it work _because_ it’s right. Look, man...I know I’m your best friend, but I’ve got to be real honest with you. Lindsey is _not_ right for you. I knew it since the beginning, but I was so afraid you’d want to stop being friends, so I just kept my mouth shut.”

“ _Why?!”_ exclaimed Blaine. “You would have saved me so much hassle, especially now!”

“I know, I know, but better late than never. Dude, I’m not telling what you should do, and ultimately the decision will fall on you. But I suggest you tell Lindsey _and_ Kurt the truth. You can’t keep lying to them both.”

Blaine looked down at his hands that laid on his lap. “I know...” 

“You can’t keep lying to yourself either,” he added. 

Blaine looked up at Wes with worried eyes. 

“I can’t bring myself to say it, though. Saying it to you is nerve wracking enough, imagine the mess it’ll be to confront them _both_.”

“You’ve got to.” Wes stood up again and walked to the front of the desk. “And I’ll be right here with you through it all. Emilee and I will be more than happy to help you through this all. That’s what we’re here for.”

“Thanks, Wes. That means a lot to me,” said Blaine tightly as his throat clenched. He really did have the most amazing friends in the world.

Blaine stood up and Wes held his arms out to give him a reassuring hug. 

“No problem, bro. Don’t be afraid to tell me anything.” 

Blaine stood back, eyes filled with tears. 

“Hey, would you maybe want to come to Bailey’s tonight with Kurt and I? You could bring Emilee and make it a double date kinda thing,” suggested Blaine. 

“We can’t.”

“Oh...well maybe tomorrow night you can come with.”

“No, I mean _we_ can’t, as in you and I cannot go tonight.”

“Wait, why not?”

“We’ve got way too much to wrap up before production starts, dude, and we need everyone here.”

“Shit.” Blaine pulled his phone out, hating to have to cancel on Kurt today of all days. 

“Tell ya what. Why don’t we go out tomorrow night as soon as we finish the rest of the paperwork.”

That was Kurt’s last night in Chicago.

“Alright. Let me see if it works for Kurt. Oh, and...can you make sure to tell Em not to, you know, blurt anything out about Lindsey?”

“No worries. She’s always hated her anyway, so I doubt she’ll speak of her. I’ll give her a heads-up regardless.”

“Cool.”

Blaine turned to walk out of the room and put his hand on the door handle. 

“Oh, Wes? Thanks again. You have no idea how much it helps to actually talk about this with someone.”

“That’s what I’m here for. Now get back to work, asshole.”

Blaine smiled and walked out of the office, pulling Kurt’s number up.

 

To Kurt:1:29

You’re gonna hate me...but I have to cancel tonight, I’ll be at the studio til late. Reschedule for tomorrow evening with my buddy Wes and his gf?

 

From: Kurt 1:33

THANK GOD, I have way too much work tonight to go out anyway. See you tomorrow, Blaine.

 

To: Kurt 1:34

:)

 

It felt like a whole load was taken off of Blaine’s chest. Now he had someone to confide in. He knew it wouldn’t have been such a big deal to Wes, but that still didn’t make it any easier to admit. At least this was a portion of his life that seemed to improve...now all that was left was Kurt’s.

 

 

“Hey, hottie,” called Blaine as he met Kurt in the lobby of the hotel the following evening.  He pecked him on the lips quickly and grabbed his hand. 

“Hey,” said Kurt with little enthusiasm. 

“You alright?” asked Blaine, noticing the lack of excitement. 

Kurt nodded, not looking at him. 

“Okay...well you’re obviously lying.” Blaine took him by the hand and sat him down in the corner of the lobby. 

“What’s wrong, babe?” 

Kurt looked at him with sad eyes. 

“Blaine, this is our last night together. I want to be happy that I’m with you, but I can’t help being reminded that tomorrow, I’ll be on my way to the other side of the country.”

“Oh...”

“How can I enjoy my night with that at the back of my head?”

Blaine took both of Kurt’s hands in his.

“Look at me, Kurt. Not just with your eyes, but _really_ look at me. This is never going to stop. We will be with each other. We will make it work. Remember what you said in Lima? It takes two to make it work, and if you’re willing then I’m willing.”

Kurt nodded. 

“I know...I shouldn’t be such a downer about it, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. Let tonight be _our_ night. We’re going to be with each other and have one hell of a time, so don’t worry about tomorrow just yet. Take it one step at a time.” 

There was a pause, and then Kurt nodded, a small smile breaking onto his face. 

“Okay. Thank you, Blaine.” Kurt hugged him tight, and Blaine returned the gesture. If only he didn’t have to let go...

“Ready?” Kurt asked. 

“Absolutely.”

They stood up walked out into the chilly Chicago air and hailed a taxi cab. 

“Where’d you hear about this place?” asked Kurt. 

“People at work were talking about it, so I checked it out one night and it’s so much fun. The atmosphere is so chill and the drinks are basically all coffee based.”

“Hence the name. Clever!” joked Kurt. 

“My man is _so_ intelligent.”

“So I take you to a coffee shop and you take me to a coffee bar. Alcoholic,” he nudged Blaine as he opened the door of the taxi and climbed in.

“Alcoholics go to meetings,” said Blaine.

They traveled about fifteen minutes down some back roads, and Kurt visibly got nervous that they weren’t on a main road. Finally they arrived at the bar which was was a brick building with blacked out windows sitting on the corner of the streets. The word “Bailey’s” flashed in neon orange lights, the “y” blinking in and out, and the apostrophe was a bottle of Bailey’s. The street was deserted and Kurt saw several people walking towards them in the distance.

“You sure this place is safe? It looks sketchy.” 

Blaine tugged at Kurt’s hand as he walked to the door. 

“It’s safe, I promise,” he reassured him.

They walked inside and Kurt gaped. This was not what he expected. The entire building was exposed brick, and a stage sat in the center of the room where a man was currently reciting a poem. There were large tiers leading down to it with several round tables on each tier covered with black table clothes and a candle in the middle of each one. All around the room hanging from the ceilings were Chinese lanterns of all shapes, sizes and colors. The room glowed with a homey vibe and the smell of the place was orgasmic. There were several beanbag chairs placed in the corners of the place, and a main bar stood at the left of the building. 

“Wow,” Kurt said. “This is amazing.” 

“Told ya. Come on, let’s get some drinks.” Blaine led Kurt to the bar where a woman with short blonde hair stood. 

“Hey, sweeties, what can I get ya?”

“I’ll have a black Russian, and he’ll have...” Blaine looked at Kurt, who was busy marveling the place to focus on what to order.

“Babe!” He shook his arm. 

“Oh, what? Sorry! I’ll have a...café Caribbean.” 

She nodded and walked off. 

“So you seem like you’re just going to watch the decorations all night,” said Blaine with a wink.

“Sorry, I just love this place! It’s so hip and chill at the same time.” 

“Hey, guys, what’s up!” Wes called as he walked up to them. 

“Wes! What’s up, bro!” They hugged quickly, and greeted each other as if they hadn’t just seen each other a couple of hours ago. 

“Not much at all. You remember Emilee?” he asked, gesturing to the woman next to him with short, blonde hair and cute white flower perched on the side of her head. She smiled brightly at him.

“Blaine, always a pleasure,” she said as she hugged him. 

“Em, how’ve you been? It’s been years!” he asked. “I love your outfit, by the way.” 

“Blaine, it’s been like two months, but I’ve been great! Just working in the big city as always.” 

Blaine turned around to Kurt and pulled him up to the group, because he just couldn’t contain showcasing him to his friends.

“Guys, this is Kurt, my boyfriend.” Emphasis on the boyfriend.

Wes shook his hand and Emilee did the same. 

“Nice to meet you, Kurt,” said Wes. “Blaine won’t stop talking about y-ow!,” Blaine elbowed him roughly. It was true, all day Blaine just couldn’t shut up about him. Now that he had someone to talk to, he seemed to word vomit everything he could. 

“Wes is the director, as you know, and Emilee is his girlfriend. She’s a therapist!” 

“Oh, how nice!” said Kurt. “Maybe you can get this one in next,” he said, gesturing to Blaine. He opened his mouth to make a comeback, but the bartender called their drinks out. They took them and began walking over to a table, Wes and Em following behind them. 

“Em loves the gays, so she’s gonna be a hoot tonight,” said Blaine. Kurt laughed as they sat down at a table close to the stage. “If she could date a gay man, she probably would.” 

“That makes sense,” he said with a smile.

A woman was up on the stage, strumming her guitar and singing a song that sounded like she wrote it. It was a melodious, slow song, and Kurt sipped his drink as he watched her. 

“So you’re gonna sing tonight?” asked Blaine. Kurt set his glass down. 

“Not a chance.”

Wes and Emilee rejoined them, sitting down and the chattering commenced. They talked about nothing in particular and laughed at whatever they felt like. To Blaine, this was such a nice thing to do, spend a night with good friends and just let loose after such a hectic time with pre-production. Even though it was Kurt’s last night, it was still nice to make the evening a fun one instead of spending it in the hotel. 

Two more performers went by, one did a monologue and the other was a group that seemed to enjoy soft rock. 

“Alright, you guys have _got_ to perform,” said Emilee. 

“What? Oh, no, no,” said Kurt. “Those days are over for me.”

“Come on,” said Wes, pleading to them both.

“No, dude, Kurt’s right, let’s just enjoy the night.”

Wes seemed to have other plans, because he shot up and jumped onto the stage. He picked up the mic from it’s stand. 

“Oh, God,” remarked Blaine.

“Quick,” he said, getting up and grabbing Kurt’s arm, “if we hurry we can-”

“Ladies and gentlemen, tonight we have the honor of having my two good friends in the house who are superiorly talented, but they need a little encouragement from you! Let’s get them on stage!” he pointed to them as the crowd started hooting and clapping at them. Blaine could feel his cheeks heating up as he turned around to look at Wes on the stage. Kurt did the same and walked closely behind him as they stepped onto the stage. The crowd erupted into applause as they grabbed their microphones and stands. 

“I’m gonna kill you,” Blaine whispered to Wes, mustering the best you’re-dead smile. 

“No, you’ll thank me,” he winked and jumped off the stage. 

Behind him, the previous group began packing up, but Blaine stopped them and whispered something into their ear. Kurt looked at him and mouthed “what song?” 

Blaine winked as the drummer counted them off and the music started playing. Kurt smiled as he recognized the song immediately. He wasn’t much into Top 40 bands, but he still knew what it was. Blaine took a breath and sang the song, looking at Kurt the whole time.

 

_“Nothing you could do could ever stop my baby_

_Nothing you could say could tear us two apart_

_We've got all the spark to set this place on fire_

_We got making love right down to a fine art_

 

_Nothing you could do could ever stop this feeling_

_Nothing in the world could ever shake us up_

_We've got all the stuff to break all of the rules, yeah_

_We've got all the stuff to mess all of you up_

 

_We got a mad, mad love_

_We got a mad, mad love_

_We got a really, really, really,_

_really, really, really, really,_

_mad love”_

 

Kurt swayed to the song the entire time, smiling at the audience, but glancing at Blaine every few seconds. Kurt took in a breath and sang the next verse:

 

_“Nothing you could do could ever stop this burning_

_Nothing you could say could ever stop this fire_

_Tell me I'm a fool for everything that we do_

_Tell me we're a mess and I'll tell you you're a liar”_

 

Blaine smiled at him, reveling in the fact that they were both singing to each other, their voices blending together quite well. What mattered most was that Blaine was enjoying his last night with Kurt and things couldn’t seem to get any better. They sang the rest of the song together:

 

_“Nothing you could do could ever stop this feeling_

_Nothing in the world could ever shake us up_

_We've got all the stuff to break all of the rules, yeah_

_We've got all the stuff to mess all of you up_

 

_When you're sad you can_

_put your head on my shoulder, oh yeah_

_And maybe together we can_

_grow a little bit older_

 

_We got a mad, mad love_

_We got a mad, mad love_

_We got a really, really, really,_

_really, really, really, really,_

_really, really, really,_

_really, really, really, really,_

_really, really, really,_

_really, really, really, really,_

_mad love_

 

_Nothing you could do could ever stop my baby_

_Nothing you could say could tear us two apart”_

 

The audience erupted in applause once more as Blaine’s face broke out into a wide smile. Kurt turned around and thanked the band members for playing for them. They climbed off the stage and ran back to their seats. 

“Oh my god, that was a thrill!” exclaimed Kurt. 

“Yeah, I almost forgot what that felt like,” said Blaine, laughing. Emilee and Wes nodded and laughed with them. 

“Guys, that was awesome!” he said. “Your voices are just great together!”

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other, smiles bright and eyes glowing. Blaine put his arm around Kurt’s waist and held him close as they pulled their chairs out to sit back down. 

“I can’t believe I just did that! I mean, it was normal in high school, but impromptu performances are so much fun!” said Kurt with enthusiasm. 

They talked for a long time, the thrill still evident in their voices as they animatedly spoke. Wes brought up the suggestion that they go dancing, and the three obliged. They left Bailey’s and headed down the street to another club where the music was pounding loudly. They entered and showed their ID’s to the security guard and Emilee went to find them a table. 

“Let’s go get more drinks,” said Kurt, dragging Blaine to the bar and ordering two manhattans. They took them and began drinking quite quickly. They met the other two back at their table. 

“We’re just getting warmed up!” yelled Wes over the music. 

“What!” screamed Blaine.

“I think he said shut the fuck up!” screamed Kurt. 

“Who looks like a shrub?!” yelled Emilee. 

“No, thanks, I’m not hungry!” screamed Blaine.

Wes rolled his eyes and dragged Em by the arm out onto the dance floor. Kurt chugged the rest of his drink down and Blaine did the same, taking him out to the floor where the music blasted into their ears. They could feel the vibrations of the bass against their skin and Kurt began dancing. Blaine followed his lead, shaking his hips and staring at Kurt with intense and hungry eyes. Kurt smirked when he found Blaine looking him up and down. He approached Blaine and closed the little space that was between them and pressed their foreheads together. Kurt moved steadily and with ease, rocking his hips side to side as Blaine rubbed his hands agains Kurt’s sides. They twirled and danced and had eyes for only each other as they continued to sweat and be close to each other for what would be the final night in a very long time. Blaine knew it would be over soon, but that wouldn’t keep him from enjoying every minute with Kurt. 

Blaine licked his lips hungrily as they swayed. Kurt spun around and threw his hands in the air, swinging his head side to side as he loosened up. Blaine grabbed his waist and pulled him close as Kurt let his head fall back onto Blaine. Kurt reached behind his head and took hold of the back of Blaine’s head, running his fingers through the curls. Blaine smiled and bit down a little on Kurt’s ear. 

Hours later they walked out onto the streets again, laughing and holding each other. Wes and Emilee followed them out, both very drunk and quite giggly. Kurt and Blaine bid them goodbye, kissing Emilee and hugging Wes, as they hailed a cab. 

“See you guys later,” said Blaine as he shut the door for them and the cab drove off. 

The cab window rolled down and Emilee smiled at them. “You gays need to hang out with me more often!” The cab pulled away as she sang “Shopping!” in her best opera voice. They laughed as they saw Wes pulling her back in.

“They were so much fun,” said Kurt as he held Blaine’s hand and continued to walk down the street. 

“ _You_ were so much fun.This night has been so amazing, Kurt. This _week_ has been so amazing.”

Kurt looked at him with glowing eyes. 

“I could say the same about you,” he said quietly. “You’re amazing, Blaine. And I wish this night wouldn’t end.”

“It hasn’t yet.”

 

Blaine and Kurt entered the hotel room, kissing and ripping at each other’s clothes. Blaine kicked the door shut and hobbled to the bed while Kurt unbuttoned his shirt. They kicked off their shoes and fell back onto the bed, Kurt on the bottom and Blaine undoing Kurt’s pants. They were hungry for each other, needing to be close but their clothes were in the way. Blaine held tight to Kurt’s lips, never parting for a while because he just needed Kurt there. 

“Kurt...” moaned Blaine as he ran his hands up and down his sides. 

“Mmm,” he moaned back, clinging to Blaine desperately. He stood up quickly and shed the rest of his clothes as Kurt did the same. Finally, completely exposed and undone in front of each other, they laid back down, hands exploring every inch of skin they could touch. They locked lips one more time and kissed for what seemed like hours. They were in absolutely no rush, and just being this close, skin to skin, being closer to each other than anyone before, being completely open to each other was incredibly breath taking for them both. Blaine ran his hands down Kurt’s arm and laced their fingers together, holding them above their heads. 

Blaine’s mouth traveled down Kurt’s jawline and onto his neck, sucking different spots and licking them clean. Kurt squirmed underneath him at the intimacy of it all. The passion and fire that sparked between them was unmatched. 

“Blaine...” 

They unlinked their hands and Kurt reached for the condoms and lube on the nightstand. He handed the condom to Blaine as he popped the cap open. 

“No.” He took Kurt’s hand and pushed it towards him. “I want you.” 

Kurt looked at him with surprised eyes. 

“Y-you sure?” 

Blaine nodded. 

“I’ve never felt this close to anybody before, Kurt, and if it’s possible to feel closer, then I want to. I want you,” he repeated. 

Kurt nodded. Blaine climbed off of him as Kurt sat up and placed the condom on himself, taking lube and rubbing it over his length. He took some more on his fingertips and scooted closer to Blaine who was now lying on his back with his knees up. He coated Blaine with it and teased him a little before settling in between his open legs. 

“Ready?” asked Kurt. 

Blaine nodded. He was more than ready. 

Kurt pressed into Blaine ever so slightly, his head making it in completely. Blaine hissed in pain and Kurt stopped to let him adjust. Blaine had bottomed before, but it had been a while. After adjusting to it for a little, Kurt pushed in a little more, and Blaine held his hand on Kurt’s stomach, stopping him from continuing until he was adjusted once more. Kurt eased in very slowly once Blaine gave him the okay, and once he was completely in, he held it there for ages, letting Blaine get completely used to the feeling. Kurt collapsed on Blaine, kissing him passionately. Blaine’s hand grasped the back of Kurt’s neck, holding him close, their foreheads pressed together. 

“Okay,” whispered Blaine. “Go.”

Kurt eased out slowly, eliciting a moan from Blaine as his muscles clenched over Kurt, then he pushed back in. Blaine closed his eyes, holding Kurt’s neck still as he slowly began pumping into him. 

“Kurt,” gasped Blaine. Kurt let his head fall down on Blaine’s shoulder as Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt possessively. He clung to him as if he was his last hope, and he was never letting go. Kurt brought his hands up to Blaine’s curls as he kept a steady, slow pace for Blaine. Kurt attached his lips to Blaine’s neck and left little bruises making a trail up to his jaw. 

Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt. 

“Please don’t leave me,” whispered Blaine. Kurt stopped, lifting his head up and pressing their foreheads together. 

“Never.” 

Blaine closed his eyes and kissed him, knowing that he will physically have to leave, but wanted to hear the promise that they’d be forever be together at heart. 

Kurt thrusted into Blaine again, the motion becoming hungrier as Blaine reveled in the feeling of having Kurt inside of him, so close and so personal. It was a connection matched to none. 

“Fuck,” moaned Kurt as he let his head fall onto Blaine’s shoulder. Blaine trailed his hand up to the back of Kurt’s head, fisting his hair. The room filled with sounds of panting and moaning, their names echoed in the small room several times. Their sweaty bodies pressed together, their lips smacking as they ferociously tried to melt into each other, was all too much for Blaine. It was all so surreal and amazing to share this with someone. 

Kurt held himself up, both arms on either side of Blaine’s head. 

“I-I’m close,” he moaned. Blaine grabbed at Kurt’s ass, willing to push him farther inside as Kurt’s thrusts began getting shorter and harsher. Kurt reached behind him and grabbed Blaine’s hands, guiding them back around and over his head. Kurt fucked harder and faster, making Blaine moan with ecstasy as his entire body shivered in pleasure. He felt the familiar sensation in the pit of his stomach, building quickly as he watched Kurt become undone right in front of him like he hadn’t seen him before. 

“Oh, fuck,” moaned Blaine, closing his eyes and just feeling Kurt move inside of him. He bit his lip as another moan erupted. Kurt’s panting became harsher and shallow, and Blaine knew he was just about over the edge. 

“Oh, god,” Kurt said, and Blaine opened his eyes, watching as Kurt tipped over the edge. “ _Blaine_ ,” he called. 

Just the sight of Kurt and his moans was enough for Blaine, and he yelled out Kurt’s name as he spilled over onto their stomachs. Kurt captured Blaine’s mouth and they kissed as they both rode out their orgasms. Blaine’s body tingled as he came down from his high. He wriggled his hands free from underneath Kurt’s and embraced him, wrapping his arms tight around his chest. They were silent for a minute, Blaine’s legs still curled around Kurt’s waist, just listening to each other’s breathing as Kurt slowed his thrusts down to a full stop. Kurt’s body shivered on top of him, and he knew he probably couldn’t stand the sensitivity of still being inside of Blaine. 

Kurt pulled out of him with a hiss, and threw the condom across the room. Blaine knew they should clean up, but he didn’t have the energy, nor did he want spend anymore time away from Kurt than he already needed. So instead, he grabbed Kurt’s arms and pulled him down to the bed, Blaine wrapping his arm around Kurt’s chest from behind and curling into him. He left small kisses on Kurt’s neck as their breathing slowed down. Kurt brought his hand up and laced their fingers together, squeezing tightly and rubbing small circles with his thumb. Blaine nuzzled Kurt, their steady beating of their hearts easily felt when they were this close. 

“I’ll miss you. So much,” mumbled Kurt after a moment. 

“Me too,” was all Blaine could choke out. Fuck, why did life have to get in the way?

“We’ll be strong. We’ll make this work, just like I promised.” 

Would it, though? Blaine thought he would want nothing more than to be with Kurt, but would it be easier to just run back to Lindsey and pretend nothing happened? It would be near impossible. Blaine never in his life thought someone like Kurt could walk into his life, and he wasn’t letting him leave without a fight. 

“We’ll make this work,” Blaine echoed quietly. Kurt exhaled in relief, still holding Blaine’s hand tightly. Tomorrow would mean goodbye, and they both understood. So tonight, they would spend as much time pressed together as possible. 

 

“I almost have everything...oh! almost forgot my shampoo!” Kurt ran into the bathroom quickly. His suitcases lay on the bed wide open. Blaine took the opportunity to stuff his gift to Kurt into one of them. He draped a shirt over it to conceal it. He hoped that he wouldn’t find it until he was all settled in to his new hotel in California.

Kurt came out of the bathroom with an armful of hair products and dropped them into one of the suitcases. He tucked them into the lid and zipped it shut, making a dramatic sigh as Blaine closed his other one.

“Well...I think that’s it.” Kurt sighed as he looked around his tidy hotel room. Blaine began to experience the sinking feeling he knew all too well. 

“I...guess this is goodbye,” Blaine said, not able to look Kurt in the eyes for fear of crying. 

“No, it’s not,” said Kurt walking over to him, grabbing his chin and tilting his head up. “This is ‘see you later.’” Blaine smiled sadly. 

“I want to thank you for the best week of my entire life,” said Kurt softly. 

“Of your _entire_ life?” asked Blaine.

“Well, maybe next to my first week of my Vogue internship, but this comes as a very close second.” 

Blaine kissed Kurt softly, their lips sticking a little as they pulled apart.  

“I guess I can thank you, too...I’m gonna miss you so much.” 

Kurt rubbed Blaine’s arm soothingly. 

“I know, babe. I’ll miss you, too. But, I’ve already booked my flight for next month. We’re skyping when I can, and we’ll call every day.” 

Blaine nodded. He embraced Kurt in his arms, squeezing him oh so tight. He hoped that the hug conveyed to Kurt that he believed him, believed him that everything between them would work out. No matter what, they’d make it out in the end. 

“I...you better get going,” said Blaine, his voice cracking a little at the end. He didn’t want Kurt to see him in this state. He needed to be strong, yet somehow, Kurt managed to be strong for the both of them. 

“Yeah, I don’t want to miss this flight.” Kurt looked Blaine in his hazel eyes, a message of serenity passing through to him. Blaine felt calmer just looking at how good Kurt was with the situation. The confidence he had in them swelled through to him and Blaine felt like this was going to work. For the first time in days, he felt at peace with this. 

“Call me as soon as you land.”

“I will. We’ll be together again before you know it,” said Kurt. They kissed one last time, their arms wrapping around each other once more. With a final rub of Blaine’s back, Kurt released him and moved over to the door. He grabbed his bags and Blaine opened the door for him. 

“Thanks...I’ll call,” said Kurt with a smile. He hesitated for a minute, then placed a final kiss on Blaine’s cheek. And with that, he walked down the hallway towards the elevator.

Blaine let the door shut. Like the room he was standing in, he suddenly felt so empty. He had to remind himself that this wasn’t how it was going to end. He still felt the heat of Kurt’s lips on his cheek, and he absentmindedly touched the spot. 

_This is temporary, Blaine. You’ll be together again._

Still, Blaine couldn’t help but feel alone.

A/N: Song used in this was Mad Love by Neon Trees!


	9. Chapter 9

The Starring Role

 

Chapter 9

 

“Your room is down this hall and to the left. Have a nice day.” 

The receptionist handed Kurt his key card and he nodded a thank you. Grabbing his bags from the floor, he heaved them up and trailed his way down the hall. He was already so used to moving from place to place, but this time was different. He was lonelier, no doubt because he had Blaine in his arms last week at his disposal. Kurt knew going into this career would mean being alone for quite a while. Any job that has to do with traveling never had time for close connections besides the ones in the industry. Still, it didn’t help that he wanted some sort of stable part of his life that he could be anchored to. Blaine was that anchor last week and now it was back to the normal jumping from city to city. They would make it work, though. 

Kurt stopped at his room and slid the key card in, turning the handle once it clicked open. He trudged inside and threw his bags on the bed. Food was sounding quite delicious right now, especially since he hadn’t had much to eat since before his flight. He grabbed the menu from the nightstand and called down to room service for a grilled chicken and vegetables dinner, and then set to unpack. 

He unzipped his suitcase and began taking his clothes out, putting his suits off to the side so he remembered to iron them before hanging them up in the closet. Once at the bottom of it, he noticed something he hadn’t put in there. It was a rolled up black tie. 

That was weird, he didn’t remember putting that there. He picked it up by the end, and it unraveled. A white box fell from it with a thud back into his suitcase. 

This must have been from Blaine...

He picked it up frantically and opened the box, revealing a silver chain necklace inside. A smile broke on his face as he picked it up and examined it. 

“Blaine...” he whispered, lacing his fingers through the cold metal. He looked back in the box and a folded up piece of paper sat on the bottom. Kurt unfolded it quickly.

 

Kurt,

 

You’re probably in California right now getting settled in. I know we’re going to be apart for a little while, so I just wanted to give you a little something to remind you of me. I hope you like it, and I’d like a picture of you wearing it :)

 

After I bought it, I kept thinking of something else to give you. I wanted it to mean something, and I wasn’t sure that a silver chain would cut it, so I also put my tie in there. It’s the one I was wearing when I first met you, so I hope that you’ll keep it. 

  
I can’t wait to hear back from you. 

 

Blaine

 

Kurt smiled as he reread the note several times. How did he ever stumble across someone so sweet? 

 

 

Blaine fumbled around at his desk, throwing papers around trying to find the set schedule for production. He had it sitting _right there_ and now it’s missing. His desk was a jumbled mess of office supplies, binders, notebooks, and loose paper in a clutter. It even littered his floor and he was having trouble focusing on anything. Blaine just felt like he was sinking into something unknown. Ever since Kurt left, he’d had this feeling in his stomach that wouldn’t dissipate. He missed Kurt. A lot. And he didn’t know when he’d hear from him, but hopefully he arrived safely to California. Now Blaine had to keep himself occupied with his absence, but it just didn’t seem to be working. 

“Blaine, what’s up with-”

Wes barged in and stopped once he noticed a flustered Blaine and the pile of papers spread across his desk. 

“Oh.”

“I can’t find this damn schedule and I don’t remember where I put the revised script for scene 4 and I just can’t seem to keep anything organized. What the _fuck!”_ Blaine looked around frantically, a furious scowl spread across his face.

Wes walked in a few steps. 

“Blaine, calm down, dude. Everything’s alright.”

“No, it’s not! I can’t find it anywhere!”

“Blaine, look.” Wes held up a folder in Blaine’s face and he finally stopped to focus. “You gave me the revised scene to look over, remember? And the schedule?” Wes looked over to Blaine’s bulletin board where the schedule hung in plain view. Blaine looked over as he felt more calm and more frustrated with himself at the same time. He sighed heavily and plopped down in his chair. 

“God, I’m so sorry, Wes. I’m not usually like this.” 

Wes gave a half-smile of understanding. “I get it. You’re frustrated and trying to cope with Kurt finally being gone. It’s gonna be alright, Blaine, I promise.”

Blaine nodded, feeling a little better at the reassurance. 

“Have you talked to Lindsey yet?”

Reassurance gone. 

“No,” sighed Blaine. “I-I-I just can’t seem to force myself to do it. Coming out to you was hard enough, imagine my _wife_. My family! My entire existence rides on this minor detail!”

“Blaine, married to a woman while realizing you’re gay is not minor.”

“I know...but it’s just so much easier to run from it then face it head on.” The realization hit him as he spoke the words out loud. That’s exactly why he’d been avoiding Kurt and Lindsey with the situation. It’s not that Blaine had to do it, he didn’t _want_ to. No one was holding a gun at his head telling him he is supposed to tell them. But it was definitely the right thing to do. 

“And that’s why things never get resolved. If you’re going to let this go on, it’ll only get worse until eventually, you can’t run from it anymore. Someone _will_ find out. And if it’s not Lindsey first, it’ll be Kurt. Do you really want to hurt him that way?”

Blaine shook his head as he fiddled with his thumbs. He looked down in shame. 

“The way I look at it, I’ve hurt him already. No matter when I tell him, he’ll still be completely broken and it’s all my fault. I shouldn’t have let this go on, but I can’t control myself.”

Wes sat down at the edge of the desk and laid the folder in front of Blaine. 

“I’m not gonna lie or sugarcoat this, but, yes. You have hurt him already, even if he doesn’t know it. But keeping it from both of them _longer_ is only going to make the pain worse when either of them find out. Blaine, things will get better. It’s definitely going to get worse first, but things will work out in the end.”

“And if they don’t?” asked Blaine in desperation. “What happens then?” 

“Then you can reside to a sad life of eating ice cream and watching depressing movies.” 

Blaine chuckled at the thought. 

“That doesn’t sound like the ideal life.” Wes laughed. 

“It’s not. But hey, maybe Lindsey won’t react as bad as you think she will. Maybe she’ll be relieved that it’s with a man and not another woman.”

“Either way, it’s still cheating, Wes.” 

“Yeah, I know. Well, regardless of what happens, I’m here for you. Come talk to me whenever or call if you need anything, alright?” 

Blaine nodded, his heart swelling with gratitude at his best friend. 

“Thanks, man, I really do appreciate you being supportive of all this bullshit.” 

“Anytime, bro.” Wes smiled and walked out of his office, shutting the door with a soft click. 

 

“And...action!” yelled Wes. 

The actors took a couple of seconds to get into their characters before moving about the set. 

“Do you think the red tie or the blue tie?” asked the male actor, pretending to be fumbling around to find his shoes. 

“Why don’t you ask Megan?” replied his costar. 

“I really don’t like the way she says that,” said Wes, leaning over to Blaine. “She could use a bit more sass.” 

Blaine nodded and added, “She could jut her hip out, too. She just seems nonchalant about it.” 

“Cut!” yelled Wes. He got up and ran to the set. 

Blaine’s phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out quickly, his heart hammering. It was Kurt. 

“Hello?” he asked cheerily as he exited the set into an empty hall. 

“Hi,” said Kurt dreamily. Blaine couldn’t help but grin at the familiar voice. 

“Hey...how’d the flight go?” 

“Oh, if you don’t count the child that wouldn’t stop talking the entire flight and made me want to rip ear drums out, then I had a pretty decent trip.”

“So...good?”

“Yes, for the most part,” chuckled Kurt. 

“Good.” 

There was a bit of silence, and Blaine didn’t know what to say.

“Thank you. For the the present.” 

Blaine felt himself blush a little, thankful that Kurt couldn’t see it. 

“I just wanted something special for you.” 

“Special indeed,” chimed Kurt. “I love it so much. I’m wearing it right now.” 

“You’ll have to take a picture of it and send it to me.”

“The tie or the chain?” 

“Either,” said Blaine. 

“Well, once I’m done with work, I’ll be sure to send some.” 

There was another moment of silence. 

“I’m really going to miss you being here,” said Blaine. 

“I know...but it won’t be long before we see each other again. You’ll be so busy you won’t even notice.” 

Blaine wanted to say that he noticed Kurt’s absence even when they were in the same city, but he decided to keep the conversation positive. He couldn’t keep dwelling on things that he couldn’t change. 

“Alright. Call me again soon.” 

“I will. I...bye, Blaine.” 

Blaine pressed the “end” button on his iPhone and stood there for a minute. He could still imagine Kurt’s voice. But he was right. He needed to keep himself so busy that he wouldn’t notice. With that, he marched right back onto the set to immerse himself in his work. 

The day slipped into a quick pace, with Blaine and Wes conversing and prompting orders to the others, and keeping occupied with his job. That’s the whole reason he was here, right? 

At the end of the day when Wes ordered to pack up, Blaine strolled to his office. He shut the door behind him and lay his paper work down on the messy desk while taking a seat in his chair. He rubbed his tired eyes and willed himself to wake up just a little bit for the ride to his hotel. There was nothing more he wanted than to sleep on a bed. 

His phone vibrated loudly on the desk, and he snatched it up quickly. It was Kurt. He opened the message and immediately was aroused. 

Kurt had taken a picture of himself with the chain on as well as the tie, loosely tied around his bare chest. Kurt looked at the camera seductively with his finger pulling down his soft lip ever so slightly. His V-lines teased Blaine’s eyes down further, but the picture cut off just before anything was revealed. The caption read “Miss me yet?”

Fuck. 

Blaine was awake now, and he so desperately needed to get back to the hotel. 

 

_I’ll be back at the hotel in 10._

 

He sent the message and jumped from his seat, grabbing his coat and nearly tripping on the way out of the office. Hitting the wall loudly, he shut the lights off and flew out into the hallway, making his way back to the hotel as quickly as he could.

 

 

***Five months later***

 

 

“Blaine, when will you get home? I haven’t seen you in so long and I really can’t do this much longer.” 

“Calm down, Lindsey, I’m on my way home right now. I can only stay the weekend though.” 

“I know, but still. Your family keeps asking me about you and I don’t even know what to say to them. Are you seriously not even talking to your own family?”

Blaine sighed in frustration. “No, and I don’t need to. They never really cared in the first place, Lindsey, and you _know_ that.” 

“Fine. Hurry home, though. I’ve got a surprise for you,” she said seductively.

“I don’t want a surprise.”

“Oh, but you do! Hurry!”

Blaine ended the call with a sigh. If he’d just visit her this weekend, maybe it’d keep her satisfied until another couple of months. 

 

Blaine walked up to his house and opened the door, trudging inside and letting his duffel bag fall to the floor with a thud. He kicked his shoes off and went into the living room where Lindsey lay, fast asleep with the TV on mute. Her long, golden hair draped her arm and Blaine silently thanked the universe for her slumber. 

Still, he wasn’t completely heartless. Blaine grabbed the blanket from the edge of the couch and carefully placed it over Lindsey’s still body. Looking at her made him feel guilt. Not in the same way he felt with Kurt, but another form of guilt that you feel when you betray a friend. Was that all Lindsey was to him? Just a friend? And it so conveniently happened that he had mistaken that for love? 

She stirred on the couch and she blinked her eyes open. 

“Baby,” she said once her eyes focused on Blaine. She held his head and planted a kiss on his mouth. 

“You’re home.”

“Yeah...I’m here,” said Blaine, trying not to sound too upset about it. 

They sat there talking about Blaine’s work, but since everything had to be turned around to her, she began talking about how grueling it was to stay home all alone in this empty house at night while Blaine got to live in the city and have plenty to do. 

“My job doesn’t really let me have free time. I’m at work or I’m at the hotel sleeping, so if you think I’m enjoying- you know what? I don’t have to justify what I do for my _job,_ Lindsey.”

“I’m not saying you have to justify anything, I’m just saying it isn’t fair.”

“Fine. I’m going to bed.”

Blaine went upstairs closely followed by Lindsey. They entered the bedroom and Blaine began stripping down as Lindsey went into the bathroom. When Blaine was just in his briefs, he climbed into the bed, the cold fabric welcoming him as he slipped his legs beneath the covers. He laid his head down on the pillow when Lindsey dramatically opened the door, dressed in nothing but red and black lace lingerie. 

Here it was. He knew this would happen. 

“I picked this up on my way home today. Do you like it?”

“Hon, I’m tired. I could really use some sleep.”

She walked over to the bed and climbed on top of him, kissing him softly on his neck. 

“Come on, you don’t miss this?” 

Blaine didn’t respond, he just let her do what she was doing. He couldn’t help but imagine Kurt doing the same thing to him, those soft, red lips trailing and kissing him in places that he’d never thought could make him squirm. 

“It’s been so long,” she breathed to him. 

Blaine kept his eyes shut, letting his imagination carry him away. Lindsey pulled the sheets down, revealing Blaine’s erection and she smiled triumphantly. She continued to kiss his neck, and he began squirming in the bed. 

Lindsey roughly turned Blaine on his back and she pulled his briefs down, and in a snap, stripped down to nothing. 

 

Kurt walked up to the familiar doorstep and knocked loudly. 

“Who is it?” came a voice from inside as he heard footsteps moving to the front door. 

“I’d like to talk to you about Jesus Christ,” Kurt said in a low voice. 

“Yeah, I know the - Jesus Christ, Kurt!” Burt exclaimed as he looked out the window. 

“That’s what I just said!” laughed Kurt as his father all but wrenched the door open and tackled him. 

“What the hell are you doing here, buddy?!” Kurt embraced his father in that familiar bear hug that he always loved. 

“Oh, I just had some free time and I decided to surprise you with a visit!” Burt laughed in exuberance and held the door open for Kurt as he rolled his suitcase inside. 

“You didn’t want to stay in sunny California?” 

“Too sunny for me, Dad. I figured I’d just stay here a few days and then head back. Kinda like a mini vacation.”

“Honey, who was- Kurt!” Carole yelped as she turned the corner. “Sweetie, what are you doing here!” She embraced him in a warm hug and he returned it, rubbing her back soothingly. 

“He’s in for a little vacation time!” said Burt with excitement. 

“Come on, let’s have some coffee!”

 

Carole set the cups of coffee in front of them with various pastries to eat with. Kurt caught them up with his work in California, how the weather was nice, but a little hot for him, how their stage was so elegant yet complicated at the same time. 

“But you are liking it down there?” asked Carole. 

“Oh, I love my job dearly. I just wish I was still in Chicago.”

“Does Blaine have anything to do with it?” asked Burt. Kurt blushed at the thought, even though it was evident that that was the only reason. 

“Yes.” 

“How are you two doing, by the way?” asked Burt. 

“We’re...good. We really are, I think. We’ve seen each other twice now since I moved to Cali, and we’ve kept constant contact.” He seemed to leave it open-ended and he cursed himself for doing so. 

“But...?” urged Carole. 

“Well...he’s just been kinda distant this past month. He says it’s his job and they’re slammed because they’re right in the middle of production, but he’s keeping his messages short, we don’t Skype as much...I feel like he’s getting bored with me or something.” 

“Have you asked him about it?” asked Carole. 

Kurt shook his head. “I’ve been meaning to, and when I’m finally going to say something, he says some romantic shit that makes me forget about it.”

“But things are okay, or they aren’t?” asked Burt. 

Kurt sighed and hesitated. “Things are fine between us. It’s something with him that’s keeping me worried.” 

“Buddy, I’m gonna give my snippet of advice. Talk to him. Nothing will get resolved unless you say something. It’s hard being long distance, but you gotta keep things...spiced up in your love life.”

“Oh God, please, Dad. I don’t need advice on _that_.” 

Carole laughed and added, “No, sweetie, he meant in all aspects, not just the bedroom. Keep things lively until you guys get to see each other again. If he really loves you then he’ll wait the entire time, just like you’re doing.” 

“I hope so...”

If anything, it was all Kurt wanted to hear from Blaine. Him professing his love to Kurt and getting married, their honeymoon spent traveling Europe, their home in Chicago and New York adorned with the finest decorations (final decisions on Kurt, of course), their children laughing and-

Kurt snapped back to reality. 

“Thank you guys. I’m gonna go call him right now.” 

Carole smiled while Burt winked, and he stood up, pulling out his phone and searching for Blaine’s number. It rang twice before he answered. 

“Hello?”

“Hi.” 

“Hey,” he said quietly. 

“Are you still driving to Westerville?” 

There was silence and Kurt heard a door shut. “No, I’m at my place now. Just relaxing and taking a load off from the drive.” 

“Killer drive, huh,” suggested Kurt. 

“Yeah...but it was good nonetheless. You still managing the heat in California? What time is it over there?” 

Kurt mentally calculated. 

“7. Just wanted to call and say I missed you, and that I’m thinking of you.”

“Aw...yeah you too. I can’t wait.” 

“Uh...what are your plans?”

“Hey, listen. My parents are coming to visit me in the morning and I really need to get some sleep so I can get up early and clean the house.”

“Oh...okay,” Kurt tried to keep his disappointment stifled. “Um, alright. Call me tomorrow.” 

“I will. Bye.”

“Bye.”

Kurt hit the end button. This was the first time he’d been ushered off the phone so quickly with an excuse as lame as that. It didn’t matter. Kurt had a plan and he was going through with it. 

He shoved his phone in his pocket and walked back to the dining room where Carole and Burt sat conversing.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: It’s here...the long awaited chapter. I was gonna wait til tomorrow but I can’t wait to post it. I’m afraid to say it, but let me know what you think! 

 

The Starring Role

 

Chapter 10

 

“Have fun, kiddo. Not too much, though.” Burt waved Kurt off as he set down the steps and to his Navigator. Kurt waved at him and yelled that he’d be back tomorrow. 

He climbed into his truck and started the engine, the car rumbling to life. It brought back the memories of his drives in high school, and he felt nostalgic about his friends. Kurt shoved the thoughts aside and drove down the road, turning onto the main road in Lima. 

His mind wandered as he drove, mainly to Blaine and their relationship the past couple of months. Kurt smiled at the memory of Blaine at his hotel room, a bouquet of flowers in his hand and a dopey smile on his face. Kurt couldn’t stop grinning and he jumped him, pressing their lips together in a passionate exchange of welcome. 

He bit his lip as he remembered later that night and the amazing sex they had. 

_“Wait, wait,” said Kurt as Blaine rolled the condom on. He reached over to the nightstand and pulled out the familiar black, silky tie that was given to him._

_Blaine looked at him with a half-smile and a raised eyebrow. “Kinky,” he said hungrily._

_Kurt gazed at him seductively and took the tie with two hands, throwing it over Blaine’s neck._

_“Just wait and see what I’ve got planned,” breathed Kurt into Blaine’s ear._

Kurt shook himself back to reality, jerking the Navigator back onto the road. 

_Jesus Christ, Kurt. Keep your hormones under control,_ he thought to himself.

 

Kurt got out of the car and stretched his sore legs from the long drive. He grabbed the small gift that sat on his dash and made his way up the steps. He checked his phone to confirm the address, and rang the doorbell. Kurt’s heart thumped loudly in his chest. He was so nervous, yet giddy with excitement. After a minute, the door finally opened. Blaine stood there, eyes wide in shock and his mouth half-open. 

“K-Kurt,” he stammered. 

“Surprise!” Kurt grinned from ear to ear, so proud of himself for leaving Blaine speechless. 

“Uh, Kurt, what are you doing here?” Blaine tensed up and looked over his shoulder. He tried stepping outside and half-closed the door behind him. 

“I came to surprise you! I had a little time off and I thought we could spend the weekend together. I knew you had the weekend off and-”

“How did you get my address?” Blaine demanded.

“Does it really matter how I got it? Why do you seem so upset?” asked Kurt, a little hurt. By now, he had imagined Blaine picking him up and twirling him around in happiness. If anything, he expected Blaine to at _least_ be delighted that he had shown up.

“You have to leave.”

“...what?” Kurt asked, half-surprised. “Leave? I just got here, I don’t-”

“Honey, who is it?”

Blaine shut his eyes, his breath hitching at the sound of her voice. A blonde woman re-opened the door and looked at Kurt.  

“I can handle this,” said Blaine to her. 

“Hi, who are you?” she asked with a smile, a tone of disdain in her voice. There was an awkward silence between the three as Lindsey and Kurt studied each other, and Blaine looking uncomfortable.

“Who is this?” Kurt asked Blaine softly. 

“Uh...” Lindsey looked at Kurt, scanning his outfit and her face clearly showed what she wasn’t saying.

“I just asked the same question,” she said.

“I’m Kurt,” he said. 

Lindsey held her hand out to him. “I’m Lindsey.” Kurt nodded and took her hand in firm grasp. “I’m his wife.”

Kurt shook his head. Did he hear that right? He froze mid-shake, their hands still clasped.

“I’m sorry, wife?”

“...yes?” she looked at him skeptically, releasing her hand and holding it up to her chest.

Kurt felt like the ground beneath him disappeared. 

“Oh.” Kurt swallowed hard, a lump forming in his throat. “Blaine never mentioned he was married.” Kurt gave Blaine a sarcastically fake smile. 

“Uh...yeah...” Blaine looked away from him, choosing to stare at the wall, then the ceiling, then at Lindsey. _Anywhere_ but Kurt’s eyes. 

Kurt felt his insides turning. Married. He suddenly felt like he was dreaming. This wasn’t reality, it couldn’t be. 

“Are you feeling okay? You don’t look so good,” said Lindsey. Kurt looked at her and smiled. 

“I’m fine,” he managed. He looked at Blaine, who finally had the courage to look back. His eyes were full of surprise. Kurt could tell just by looking at him that he was nervous. His fists were clenched and his mouth hung slightly open, looking like a lost puppy. Kurt felt his breathing quicken, and he knew he couldn’t stand to be here much longer. 

“How long...have you two been together?” Kurt needed to know. He had to figure this out. 

“We’ve been together since high school, married 5 years tomorrow” she smiled as she wrapped her arm around his waist and looked up at him. She held up her hand and displayed her wedding band, almost tauntingly. Blaine fidgeted in her grip. 

Kurt felt his heart shatter. This wasn’t real. This wasn’t happening. It was him that was supposed to be grabbing Blaine like that, _him_ that should be looking at Blaine with heart eyes, it was _him_ who should be in this woman’s place. 

But now he knew that it was never like that. 

“Umm...you guys are clearly busy,” Kurt’s voice quivered with emotion, “so I’m just...gonna leave.” 

Kurt turned on his heel and began walking back to his car. 

He turned back once more saying, “It was nice to meet you,” with finality. Whether he said it to Lindsey or Blaine, it didn’t matter. This was the end of whatever relationship they had kindled.

“Kurt, wait!” 

Kurt walked as quickly as he could back to his truck. He heard Blaine say something to Lindsey, and he shut the door as he raced after him. 

Kurt walked around to the driver’s side and pulled the door open, only to be shut by Blaine. 

“Kurt, I can explain!”

“Explain what!?” yelled Kurt, the tears finally spilling over. “How long were you planning on doing this?”

“I meant to tell you, but I forgot-”

“You forgot?! You didn’t mention this _one minor detail,_ that you’re fucking _married?_ Don’t you _dare_ keep lying to me, Blaine. _”_ Kurt’s heart clenched. He was angry. He was hurt. He was heartbroken. He was betrayed. 

“You don’t understand what I’ve gone through with this, Kurt. Please just hear me out,” Blaine pleaded, his voice getting higher. 

“I don’t need to hear an explanation for this, Blaine.” Kurt jabbed a finger into Blaine’s chest accusingly. “No excuse will ever justify what you’ve done,” said Kurt, the tears streaming down his face rapidly. 

“At least hear me out!” said Blaine, eyes starting to water. 

“No! You had your chance to tell me when we met in the hotel bar. You couldn’t manage the decency to tell me after that first night?” Kurt opened his car door again. “You honestly thought you could keep this from me? You didn’t think that _someday_ I would find out?” Kurt’s breath hitched at the last word.

“I was going to tell you! I swear, I was!” 

“ _When?!”_ Blaine looked away.

“I-I...maybe next-”

“Next week? Next month?”

Blaine looked down at the ground in shame. 

“You were _never_ going to tell me.”

“That’s not true, I was planning-”

“Does she know?” Kurt asked with a bite. “Does your wife know you’re a cheater? Or that you’re gay?”

Blaine stayed silent, choosing to look away from Kurt once again. 

“Thought so.”

Blaine looked over at the house, then at the Navigator. He ducked behind it so the truck was blocking their view, and he grabbed Kurt, kissing him ferociously. Kurt wanted nothing more than to delve into his embrace, to wrap his arms around Blaine and hold him close, to let his lips stay locked with his own. He wanted Blaine to tell him that he was his, and Lindsey was just a mistake, and that Kurt was the one true love of his life. But he knew better. 

Kurt shoved him off roughly. 

“Don’t you dare,” said Kurt, eyes red and puffy. “Don’t you ever come near me again, Blaine.” 

“This isn’t over, Kurt,” Blaine’s voice shook, tears pooling in his eyes.

“Yes it is.” Kurt threw the wrapped box at Blaine. It bounced off his chest and fell to the ground.

“Happy 6-month anniversary.” Kurt climbed into the car and shut the door, finally losing whatever self-control he had left. He buried his face in his hands, his body shaking and his nose running. Never in his life had Kurt felt so humiliated and so naive. 

Blaine knocked on the window.

“Kurt, please, don’t do this to us!” Kurt turned, and through his blurry vision, he saw tears streaming down Blaine’s face. He rolled down the window.

“There is no ‘us’ anymore. There never was according to you.” The words alone made Kurt’s stomach leap. Kurt reached behind his neck.

“I never wanted this, Kurt, I want _you_. Please, I’m so sorry! I’ll make it better! I’ll fix this!” Blaine pleaded again. 

Kurt shook his head, another wave of tears hitting him. 

“You can’t fix this, Blaine. This was nothing to you from the start.”

“Y-yes it was, Kurt, it was everything I needed!” Kurt finally unhooked the necklace and threw it out the window.

“Goodbye, Blaine.” 

“No, don’t,” said Blaine picking up the chain and handing it to him. 

“Keep this and _remember_ what we are, Kurt! We’ll get through this!”

Kurt started the car, and quickly put it in drive. Every time Blaine said his name it felt like a stab in the stomach. 

“No, no, Kurt, please!” Blaine hit the car door with his palm. “Don’t go, Kurt!”

Kurt hit the gas pedal and he was speeding down the road. He looked in his rearview mirror to see Blaine standing in the middle of the road, his hands clenching his curls. He turned and kicked at the ground in frustration. And that, Kurt thought, was the last time he’d see Blaine Anderson. 

Kurt wiped at his face uselessly as he drove, the tears never seeming to stop. How had it ended up like this? 

He was completely furious that Blaine had let something like this go too far. How was he going to keep anything like this hidden? How _dare_ Blaine lie to him. How dare he reel him in.

Kurt felt stupid for falling for it. This was just typical, Kurt thinking he finally found someone so perfect, when in reality, everything about him was completely distorted. 

Most of all, Kurt felt broken. He shared things with Blaine, had intimate moments with him, was completely vulnerable to him. Kurt peeled his defenses down around Blaine and opened up to him like he never had to anyone before, and now all of it meant nothing. There was a bond between them that had just gotten cut in two. How do you continue on when the only other person you’ve shared _everything_ with seems to be a complete stranger? 

Kurt felt his heart beat rapidly, his tears still flowing at a steady pace. He couldn’t handle it. He pulled over to the side of the road and put the truck in park. 

“ _Fuck!”_ he yelled as he slammed the steering wheel with his fist. 

 

“Who was that, Blaine?” asked Lindsey when Blaine walked back into the house. 

“Uh...just a friend of mine I met in Chicago.” 

Lindsey walked up to him. “Were you crying?” 

Blaine rubbed at his eyes, cursing himself for not running to the bathroom first. 

“No, no, I just...um...allergies.” He wiped at his nose and turned to walk to the bathroom. 

She turned, and walked over to the bar counter they had. She pulled out a wine glass and poured herself some chardonnay. “That guy looked like he was in love with you.” Her tone had a bite, almost vindictive.

Blaine stopped and turned his head to the side. “Did he?” 

“Yeah, he screamed ‘gay’ from his outfit. Did you see his face when I said we were married? I can’t believe you didn’t tell him!” 

Blaine’s breathing hitched. He felt his eyes water again. 

“Um, no, I just met him, I don’t know why he showed up.” 

Lindsey shrugged and sighed. “Whatever, I’m sure homo’s on his way back to wherever  he’s from.”

They both turned to face each other at the same time. “Lindsey, do you have to be such a bitch?” She looked at him, her face expressionless. “He’s gay, big fucking deal. I’m pretty sure some of your friend’s are closeted lesbians.”

She scoffed and jutted her hip out to the side. “Every straight man’s wet dream.” 

Blaine tried coming up with a remark, but decided to shake it off. “Whatever. Goodnight.” He didn’t have the strength.

He walked upstairs to his bathroom in a haze. It happened. His worst nightmare really happened. He fucked it up for Kurt and himself. 

Blaine shut the door and locked it, plopping down on the toilet. Kurt’s gone from his life, possibly forever. He finally found someone he could be completely himself around, and it was snatched from his life in a few minutes. 

Blaine buried his face in his hands. _It’s my fucking fault. Idiot, you’re a fucking idiot, Blaine. You threw the best thing in your life away because you didn’t have the guts to tell Kurt everything. You deserve to die alone for hurting the nicest person you’ve ever met._

More tears flowed from his eyes as he clutched at his curls, his arms shaking from the self-hatred coursing through his body. 

 

 

“Hey, hey, come on, kiddo, it’s gonna be okay,” Burt soothed Kurt, holding his son possessively while he cried. 

“Dad, I just d-don’t understand why h-he did that,” hiccuped Kurt. Burt sighed after a moment. 

“I don’t either, Kurt. I really don’t.” 

Burt, dressed in his flannel pajama bottoms and plain t-shirt, woke up when he heard Kurt walk in the house. He knew he wasn’t supposed to be home until tomorrow, so he went downstairs to check on him. As soon as he walked into the kitchen where Kurt was drinking a glass of water, he knew something was wrong. 

_“Kurt, what happened?”_

_“Nothing, he wasn’t home.” Burt didn’t believe it for a second. His voice was stuffy, like he’d been crying. Burt reached out to him and spun him around._

_“Kurt, look at me,” he demanded when Kurt wouldn’t meet his gaze. Burt grabbed his chin and forced their eyes to meet._

_“What happened?”_

_His lip instantly started quivering and he launched at his dad, hugging him tightly._  

Now they were on the couch, Kurt slowly relaxing as Burt gave him reassuring comments.

“I have never been so hurt in my entire life, Dad. I really haven’t.” Burt’s heart clenched. Seeing his son unhappy was one of the worst sights any parent could see. He wished that Kurt was a kid again, so that all he had to do was throw him up in the air to make him forget his worries. 

“Blaine wasn’t sure of himself, Kurt. Nothing he says will make it better, because the pain is still there. But you have to at least let him explain,” said Burt. 

Kurt shook his head. 

“Dad, I just found out my boyfriend of 6 months has a wife. I don’t want to talk to him.”

Burt nodded. “I understand. But aren’t you at least curious to hear what he has to say? I would still be standing there demanding explanation after explanation.” 

“I know, Dad, but you know I can’t handle my emotions very well.”

Burt sighed and rubbed Kurt’s back soothingly. After a few minutes, Kurt finally sat up and wiped his eyes and his nose. Burt reached over to the coffee table and grabbed the box of tissues, offering it to Kurt. He took it with a sad smile, and pulled a couple out, blowing his nose loudly into them. 

“Never in my life have I ever outed anyone for being gay, Dad. I vowed never to do that, but you have _no_ idea how close I was to doing just that tonight. I could have just blurted it out and hurt Blaine like he hurt me.” He looked off into the distance, probably imagining the outcome of the situation if he had taken revenge on Blaine.

“Yeah, but I didn’t raise you to be vengeful, Kurt.” 

He nodded, still looking distant. “I know, that’s why I didn’t do it. It would have felt so nice to get back, but what would that accomplish?”

“Not only that, but it’s still his own business when he’s ready to come out.”

“Didn’t it become my business, too? I gave him _everything_ I had to offer, and he played games with me, Dad.” 

Burt sighed. “It’s still not your call. He’ll have a ton of shit hit the fan, but when he’s ready, he’ll come to terms.”

Kurt looked at his dad, confused. “How do you know he’ll do it?” asked Kurt.

“I’m not. But if he really loves you and from what you’ve told me about how he reacted tonight, he’ll come around to it.”

“But when? I can’t sit around waiting for him,” sighed Kurt, frustration evident in his voice.

“He’s got a lot more to lose in this situation than you do.”   
“So that makes it okay?” shrieked Kurt. 

“Of course it doesn’t, it’s not right at _all._ But if he does come out, he’s gonna be losing everything. His wife, his family, his colleagues will find out, people will start talking behind his back. There’s so much at stake for him, Kurt, his entire _life_ he’s been playing the straight card. Imagine what it’ll be like for him to tell everyone he’s ever known that he’s into guys.”

Kurt sighed. “I know...”

“Give it time.”

Kurt shook his head. “I don’t know if I’ll ever be ready to let him in again. It hurts so much, and what if it happens again?”

“Buddy, that’s the risk in love. You can’t be completely certain if someone will leave you, but you have to trust in that person. Blaine broke that, and it’ll take a lot of time for him to regain that from you. Love and trust go hand-in-hand.”

“I’m not planning on giving it back,” said Kurt, his heart clenching. He was lying. He would give Blaine the chance if the opportunity ever showed up, but he knew what was the right thing to do. 

“And you think I will? He can’t just gain trust back from you, he has to get it from _all_ of us. We’re your family, Kurt, and if you hurt one, you hurt us all. Whether Blaine is in your life or not, we’re here for you, buddy. Don’t ever forget that.”

Kurt nodded, leaning over and embracing his dad with a firm hug. 

“Thanks, Dad. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Kurt.” 

Burt pulled back and saw that Kurt was trying to muster his best appreciative smile that he could. God, he hated seeing Kurt like this, and he must have cared for Blaine an awful lot for him to be hurt this bad. 

“Go to bed, kiddo. A good night of rest will do ya good.” Kurt nodded and stood up, dragging his feet to his old bedroom. 

Burt’s heart clenched at the sight. He’d get through this. His kid was strong, determined, and persistent. It was tough to think that these qualities maybe came about because of Elizabeth’s death, but they were great qualities to have nonetheless. 

Kurt would figure it out. Burt wanted nothing more than to show up and Blaine’s doorstep and give him a piece of his mind, but Kurt was an adult. He could handle it. Kurt didn’t need his help in situations like these. He could only serve as a guidance tool, but the ultimate decision resided with Kurt. He just hoped that it was the right one. 

 

From: **Blaine 12:11**

_Kurt, I’m sorry. I really am. Please talk to me, I can explain everything._

 

From: **Blaine 1:31**

_Kurt...I know you’re hurt but I please just give me a chance to talk._

 

From: **Blaine 3:44**

_Please answer back, Kurt..._

 

Kurt threw his phone across the bed and buried his face in his pillow. He can’t talk to Blaine like if nothing had happened. Blaine hurt him like no one else has. All of the slushies, the punches, and being shoved into lockers didn’t even measure up to the pain that Kurt felt right now. And talking to Blaine was only going to make it much worse. 

Kurt sat up in his bed, wiping away at the never-ending flow of tears from his face. He needed a shower. 

He grabbed his towel, some sweatpants and a t-shirt, and his moisturizing kit and made his way to the bathroom. He turned the shower on hot and let the room fill with the steam. Kurt undressed himself and stepped into the steaming water, letting the heat relax his muscles and letting his mind wander temporarily. 

Blaine. That was the first thing in his mind. Blaine and his adorable smile, the way his eyes crinkled at the corners when he laughed, his messy curls and how they sat perfectly on his head, his golden eyes that looked right at Kurt like he was entranced in some dreamy state, the way his arms felt when they were wrapped around his own waist, the way his soft lips felt against his skin, the feeling of his naked body against his own and how perfectly natural it felt. But most of all, the way Blaine made Kurt feel like he was the only person in the world that mattered, that he was the one and only, and the way that Blaine cared for him. 

He missed Blaine. As much as he hated to admit it, he missed Blaine and everything that was about him. But he did the unimaginable, and Kurt couldn’t let Blaine in again just yet. 

Kurt felt his chest contract, and he sank to the floor of the shower, tears running down his face. This was not how he’d planned this trip at all. 

He sat there for a while until the water got cold, then he stepped out of the shower and dried himself, putting on more of his lazy clothes, and went back to his bed. He decided to skip his moisturizing routine. He wasn’t really trying to impress anyone and he felt like no one even noticed his smooth, flawless skin anyway. 

He picked his phone up and he had a missed call and voicemail. Heart pounding, he held the phone against his ear as he hit the playback button.

_“Kurt, please answer me. I need you to at least hear me out so you know. Look...what I did was completely wrong, and I know that I’m an asshole and that I fucked everything up for you, but at least let me explain. I need you to know the entire truth. Can we meet up somewhere? You don’t even have to say a word, I’ll just do all the talking, then you can turn around and go on with your amazing, wonderful life and never talk to me again. Please. I need you to know.”_

Kurt threw the phone down. This was exactly what he didn’t want. Blaine was being sweet and Kurt couldn’t help but feel bad for him, but for what? Why should Kurt feel guilty for not giving Blaine another chance? It was _him_ who screwed all of this up. 

Kurt fell on his bed, face buried into his tear-dampened pillow. He didn’t have the strength. He didn’t want to contact Blaine. If he never saw him again, it still wouldn’t be enough time to heal the damage that he’d done.   



	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the delay. It's a short chapter, but let me know what you think.

 

The Starring Role 

Chapter 11

 

Two months pass, and Kurt’s back in California, still going through the motions of everyday. He’d left his dad’s the following Tuesday and flew out that morning. He was physically and emotionally exhausted at that point, so he managed to sleep for 14 hours. The rest helped a tremendous amount, but his heart still ached with the memory of Blaine. 

When Kurt had gone back to work, people kept asking if he was alright, and he’d nod and lie. 

“Of course, I’m okay. Just a little jet lagged from flying...yeah, I just didn’t get much sleep last night...the neighbors kept me up with their noise...”

Every night he’d lay in the emptiness of his bed. Kurt didn’t know why it felt so different now, he’d slept in the same bed for months at a time alone. Maybe it was because he knew that no one would be curled up next to him in the future. Tears would roll down his cheek slowly until his eyes stung from sleep and the saltiness. He’d wake up in the morning and fix himself breakfast that he’d end up only taking a few bites from. At work, the jobs he had would get finished on time, and he was glad to have such a busy career that he didn’t have time to think. Then, when he finally clocked out and made his way to the hotel, Kurt would start to remember. He wished he could just smother his heart and unplug whatever cord it was in his brain that made him depressed. 

 

“Hello?” he answered the phone. 

“Hey, boo!” It was Mercedes. 

“Hey, girl, what’s up?” he asked, trying to sound a little perkier. 

“Not a lot. Just decided to drop a call your way. How are you feeling?”

Kurt mentally sighed. “Good. How’s your album number two coming along?”

“I didn’t call to talk about me, Kurt.” She didn’t say it annoyed, but more demanding. Kurt knew full well why she’s been calling more often than usual. 

“I’m...alright.”

“No you’re not,” she said. “I know how upsetting this is for you, Kurt. But pretending to be okay for everyone is never going to resolve anything.”

He sighed out loud this time, and shook his head. His best friend never failed to see right through him. 

“No, no...you’re right. I’m not okay, I’m a complete mess and I don’t seem to have the energy to do anything but lay around. I’m forcing myself up everyday only because I have to work and keep my credibility up.” He was on the verge of tears again and his voice quivered. “I can’t sleep and I can’t eat. I don’t even have enough desire to clean the place up,” he said looking around his near spotless apartment. To him, though, it was a disaster. 

“Aw, hon...don’t you think you should take a little time off after this project? You need time for yourself. I can even take a week off and we’ll hit the beaches and the bars together!”

Kurt smiled, admiring his best friend’s attempts. 

“I think that’s a great idea. I don’t know how much longer this project will take though. I’ll get back to you on it though.” 

“Okay. But you’re doing better at least?” she asked. 

Kurt nodded absentmindedly. “Yeah, a little better. Um...just still trying to adjust to California.” He wanted to say ‘life without Blaine’ but he knew that it would only make Mercedes pry. But Kurt knew a life _with_ Blaine was never even possible now.

“Well, stay tough, boo. I know how hard this is for you and I hate seeing you so upset.”

“Thanks, Mercedes. It means a lot,” he said, voice cracking.

“Anytime. I’ll call you tomorrow. Chin up!”

“Bye.”

He hit the end button and flopped down on his bed, letting his phone fall from his hand. Tears welled in his eyes and he wiped at them like he’d been doing every night.

This was how he lived for a month. Eventually, Kurt got tired of crying, or rather he didn’t have any tears left. He was emotionally exhausted day in and day out that he just sat around his house whenever he wasn’t working, just watching movies and sitting around doing nothing in particular. Kurt wanted nothing more than to forget Blaine, forget he ever existed. But cutting contact with him wasn’t enough. 

Blaine was persistent, he’d give him that. He called and texted every single day, apologizing and pleading for Kurt to listen for at least 15 minutes. Blaine begged for Kurt to meet with him. He had to know Kurt was okay and that he deserved some sort of explanation. 

Kurt ignored every single one. Was it stubborn? Of course it was, and Kurt was kind of glad that Blaine was begging him to listen. It obviously hurt him that Kurt wouldn’t answer. But then he would remember the pain he was in right now, and would feel bad for Blaine. Nothing hurt more, and he wasn’t sure if he could see Blaine. 

Kurt thought about replying to Blaine, usually more times than not, but he didn’t think he would be able to look Blaine in the eyes without instantly breaking down and running away. One night he sat on his bed, his body shaking and tears rolling down his face. He had his phone in his hand with Blaine’s number pulled up. All he had to do was call.

“ _Take me back, Blaine, please I just want to be with you...I don’t care if you’re with a woman just tell me you want me and we’ll deal with her. I can’t function without you being around and I...I love you, Blaine.”_

Kurt locked his phone and set it on the nightstand. 

He shook his head. He’d just have to accept his loss and begin the healing process on his own, hoping that one day, the hole that Blaine left in him would be replaced by someone just as kind and caring and loving as him. 

_That would only just remind me of Blaine..._

Kurt’s emotions ran high, of course, and he didn’t know how he’d ever get past this. A voice kept ringing through his head, though, from a conversation two months earlier. 

_“I would still be standing there demanding explanation after explanation.”_

 

Blaine sat at the kitchen table, poking around at his untouched food and trying to avoid eye contact with Lindsey. He’s visiting once again, much to his displeasure, and forces himself to be civil. 

“Are you not hungry, Blaine?” He shakes himself from his haze and nods his head. 

“Yeah, I had a big lunch.” 

“Well, you can save it for later. I won’t be offended.” She sounds offended. Blaine rolls his eyes and stabs a pile of green beans, shoving it in his mouth and chewing dramatically. 

After forcing his dinner down, Blaine sat in the living room, watching TV. Lindsey sat next to him and curled to her side. His eyes were on the screen, but his mind was elsewhere. 

What was he doing with his life? He wasn’t happy in the least. He noticed that he hated coming home. At the end of every trip home, he’d end up being so frustrated and angry that he couldn’t wait to get back to Chicago. Of course, most of this was his fault, but he’d only ever admit that to himself. 

Not a day went by without the thought of Kurt popping in his mind. He texted and called Kurt every single day, hoping he would respond and at least listen to him. The guilt he felt clawing at his stomach was growing worse with each passing day, and Blaine didn’t know how much longer he could handle it. When was he going to come around? Would Kurt ever talk to him again? Blaine couldn’t continue the thought of never speaking to Kurt again. 

His home life was in ruins and he didn’t know what to do in the slightest. He could take the obvious route and tell everyone. Then he’d file for divorce, be banned from his parent’s house, be socially ostracized because of his open claim of being gay, all to be with Kurt. Half of him didn’t care. He could live a wonderful, long life with Kurt and they’d adopt children and live in a magnificent home...but the other half was scared. Blaine was terrified of telling his family, of telling his wife, of how people will treat him once they know. No one ever wants that for themselves, but these are the people that he grew up with. It’ll hurt him to tell everyone to fuck off. 

What if Kurt already found someone else? Someone as attractive and warm and good as him probably found a guy within a week, and the thought alone made his chest ache. So why was this decision so hard to make?

Blaine sighed and rubbed his face as he leaned back, letting his head fall on the soft cushion. He was at a fork in the road, and he would ultimately decide his own destiny. 

“What’s wrong?” asked Lindsey in a flat tone. 

Blaine kept his eyes closed. 

“Everything.” 

Blaine felt the couch move underneath him as she sat up. 

“What’s ‘everything?’” 

Blaine sat up too, opening his eyes and staring at her. 

“Lindsey, are you happy?” She gave him a shocked look. 

“Of course I am.”

“No, I mean, with _me._ Are you happy in this relationship?” 

She gave him another shocked expression. “Blaine, I can’t believe you’d say that.”

“I am saying it, Lindsey.”

“What would make you say that, though? I’m here alone in this house all the time while you’re at work in an entirely different city, what could _possibly_ make you think I was unhappy?” 

Blaine huffed. 

“You could’ve just answered ‘yes’ or ‘no.’” He sat back and crossed his arms defensively. “Plus, I’ve suggested many times that we just get a house or apartment in Chicago, but you’re so reluctant to stay in this shithole town-”

“I grew _up_ here, and if I don’t want to leave it, I won’t,” she began raising her voice. 

“I grew up here, too, but you don’t see me having some emotional attachment to this close-minded city!” 

“Oh, sure, let’s just drop everything and move to a bigger city to make _your_ life easier,” she stood up, pointing in his face. “What a typical thing for you to do, Blaine. Thanks for thinking about what _I_ would actually want instead of your selfish desire!”

Blaine threw the remote to the wall where it cracked open and fell to the ground, and stood up, causing Lindsey to back away. 

“You do _not_ get to play that card with me, Lindsey. _You_ are the one staying in this house, it was _your_ decision and I’m always the one traveling back and forth while you don’t even make an effort to come visit.” He started storming off, running his hand through his hair. 

“Yeah, let’s make this about your soppy life and how terrible it is,” mocked Lindsey. 

Blaine turned back around. 

“You have _no_ idea, Lindsey. You don’t get to run your mouth about how my life actually is because you don’t even care enough to ask.” 

“I don’t _care_?” she shrieked. “ _You_ don’t get to play that card with me! I basically have to drag you here!” She shook and glared at Blaine angrily. “If it wasn’t for my constant nagging, you would never visit, Blaine!” 

“I wonder why!” he yelled, giving her a cold look. She backed off, obviously hurt. Blaine felt bad, but he was too angry to care at the moment. 

A few moments passed and Blaine saw her face grow angry.

“Lindsey...I’m sorry,” he said, deflating. She walked past him, bumping his shoulder purposely and stormed upstairs. Blaine hung his head and beat himself up internally. 

He walked to the door and grabbed his keys. He needed to clear his head.

 

Kurt walked into the theatre on Saturday, flipping through his notes he’d written the day before, his messenger bag draped over his shoulder. 

“Kurt,” called Carrie. She was a blonde, short woman with stunning blue eyes like his. She began berating him with information on the stage design, and how the blueprints don’t match up necessarily for the next production. Usually, Kurt would design and help manage the building of the set while one production was going on, then strike the old one, and bring the fresh one that he and his team had just built. Given the circumstances on this production, they were crunched for time, so he rattled off some numbers he’d written down and sent her on her way. 

He looked down again at his notepad, making mental notes, and walked towards the side door that led to the back rooms. 

“You’re really good at this,” a voice came from behind. He froze, his heart rate suddenly spiking. 

“What are you doing here,” he breathed as he turned to face Blaine. 

He stood there, curls loose and wearing a V-neck tee with dark jeans. He looked _really_ good, but his face was a different story. The dark circles around his eyes made his face look sunken in. 

“I needed to come find you,” he said, taking a step closer. 

“Don’t!” demanded Kurt, holding a finger in the air. “I can’t do this.” Kurt could feel his insides squirm, and tears threatened to form in his eyes. He wasn’t going to look weak in front of Blaine. He couldn’t.

Blaine sighed and looked down at his feet in shame, his brow furrowed in defeat. 

“Aren’t you at least wanting to know everything, Kurt? It’s gotta be killing you...”

Kurt turned to walk away, but stopped once he reached the door. It _was_ killing him. He wanted to know more than anything why Blaine would do such a terrible thing to him. He just didn’t know if he could handle the truth. It’d be easier to imagine Blaine using Kurt and living the rest of his life thinking he was an asshole. 

“Six months...” he muttered finally. 

“What?” replied Blaine. 

“Six months. You kept your wife a secret for six months.”

“Kurt, please listen. I flew all the way out here from Chicago and took some days off of work that I can’t afford to miss just so I could talk to you. I know I don’t deserve it, but _you_ deserve to know why.” 

Kurt bit his lip, forcing back the tears that welled up in his eyes. After a moment, Kurt began to feel guilty. If he told Blaine no, that’d leave him with nothing but to return to Chicago and Kurt would still be wondering why. It was now or never. 

“Fine,” said Kurt without turning around. “Meet me right outside at 4. We’ll talk then.”

“Okay.” Kurt pulled the door open. 

“Kurt...I miss you.” 

His throat closed up. God, Kurt missed Blaine more than anything, and it took all of his willpower to not turn around and run into his arms. 

“I miss you, too.” he replied softly. There was no point in lying. 

Blaine’s hand reached Kurt’s shoulder. He didn’t jerk it away like he wanted to, but felt comfort in that small touch. The same touch that lied to him for six months. 

“Blaine, please.” 

 

Blaine’s hand retreated and Kurt walked through the door without looking back. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Happy Friday! The next chapter is in the works and it's one of my favorites, so hopefully I'll have it posted by next Friday. Thank you all for the reviews! Still blows me away that so many people are reading this fic!

The Starring Role

 

Chapter 12

 

Kurt walked down the hidden hall that led to the front of the building, his heart pounding in his ears. He was nervous about being around Blaine, not because of what he was going to say, but he felt like he wouldn’t be able to resist running back in his arms. This was exactly why he was avoiding contact in the first place. 

Still, he needed to give Blaine a chance. 

He walked out the door and caught sight of Blaine standing right inside the entrance. Kurt walked over to him delicately and gave a tight smile. 

“Hey,” Blaine said, giving him a sad look that he was trying to hide. 

“Hi,” Kurt mumbled. 

After a moment of awkward silence, Blaine looked out the door and said, “Shall we?” 

Kurt walked outside, the warm air hitting him like a wall. 

“So where are we going?” asked Blaine once he stepped out and looked down the street. Kurt forgot he had no idea where he was going. 

“Um...I guess we can go to my hotel.” Kurt cursed himself for suggesting it. What if Blaine tried making a move? What if Kurt couldn’t resist? 

They could go to a public place with enough people where they’d have to act civil around each other. On the other hand, what if Kurt lost control of his emotions that would cause a scene? No, the hotel was a better idea. 

“Okay,” nodded Blaine. 

They walked the two blocks to the hotel in silence. Kurt was relieved to have at least the sound of cars rushing past. Once they arrived, they went up the elevator to the top floor and walked slowly to Kurt’s room. He slid the key card and opened it, Kurt gesturing Blaine to enter first. They walked inside and Kurt took his shoes off, sighing with relief as he rubbed at the soles of his feet. 

“So you like it better here than Chicago?” asked Blaine like if there was nothing more important to talk about.

“No. I like the weather change and California doesn’t really have that.” 

Kurt rubbed at his feet furiously, nerves striking him. All of a sudden, he wanted to to just get it over with.

“Right, right. It’d be too warm for me here, too.” 

Silence. 

“When do you move to a different location?” 

“Blaine, stop playing games,” said Kurt with finality. Blaine looked at him with wide eyes. He hung his head and walked over to the desk in the corner, pulling the chair out and sitting down with a sigh. 

“Sorry...” 

“It’s alright. It’s just...you came here for a reason.” 

Blaine hesitated and took in a long, dramatic breath. Kurt was fidgeting. More than anything he wanted to know the truth, but he felt like the lies would be much easier to handle. 

“I...don’t even know where to start. Um...”

“I’ll help you. Start with your wife,” spat Kurt, a little more harshly than he anticipated. 

Blaine deflated and looked at his hands. “Right...well. Lindsey and I went to the same high school. We were high school sweethearts if that’s what you want to call it. We graduated and went to the same university together, then got married because that’s just what you were supposed to do.”

“Says who?” demanded Kurt.

“Everyone. Society....my parents,” he breathed the last words. “I was supposed to get a wife and have some kids, have a successful job and a grand house. I was expected to do all of this, but I was also expected to think for myself and do what I want. Doesn’t make much sense to me,” finished Blaine with a sigh. He was frustrated, though not at Kurt.

“So you never had an interest in guys in high school?”

Blaine cocked his head, squinting his eyes. “Yes. More times than not. But I was afraid, Kurt. I didn’t want to ruin my relationship with my parents or my friends. You know as well as anyone just what happens to gays in high school. I...dated Lindsey, fooled around with a guy here and there, and life just went on. I didn’t _want_ to be with another guy.”

Kurt felt like the knife in his chest twisted. 

“So this has been going on since high school.”

Blaine looked like he’d been kicked in the stomach. “Yeah,” he mumbled guiltily. “I...wasn’t strong enough to be who I really was. I was a coward and I ran.”

Kurt didn’t stop staring at him, his glacial gaze boring into Blaine. 

“That doesn’t explain to my why you lied.” 

Blaine looked up, his eyes beginning to get red. 

“Kurt, you were different. Never in my life did I ever want to be with another man until I ran into you.” Blaine stood and walked over to Kurt, kneeling by the bed and taking his hands. “When I met you, I was only looking for a good fuck, and I know that it’s a horrible thing, but I might as well be honest now. That’s why I never said anything about Lindsey because it never was anything with a guy but a one night stand. That night when we first talked, I felt a connection. Don’t pretend like you didn’t either, Kurt, because I saw the same look in your eyes. You still have that look even though I’ve hurt you more than anyone ever has. After that night, I knew I didn’t want to leave. I _wanted_ to stay because I knew you were someone special.”

Kurt’s face flowed with tears, but he kept a stone face. 

“Special enough to be lied to for six months?” he asked, voice thick.

Blaine scrunched his face and squeezed Kurt’s hands. 

“I’m sorry. I really am. I can’t even begin to say or do anything that will ever make up for what I’ve done to you. I’m sorry that I lied and I’m sorry that I let it go on for so long.” 

Kurt took his hands from Blaine and wiped at his face, sniffling noisily as Blaine stood up and sat next to him. 

“Do you love her? Your wife?” asked Kurt cautiously. 

“Um...yes. I don’t love her in a romantic way at all, it’s more of a friendship love. I guess that’s why I’ve been with her this long, because I never really knew what it was like. I fooled myself into thinking that’s what it was because I didn’t know any better. I don’t think I could love her the way she wants. I was pressured into this marriage because I was supposed to be someone else, and at the moment I thought it was the easier route...but now everything is a mess and will be even harder.”

Kurt internally sighed.

“It’s still not a good enough excuse, Blaine.” Kurt fidgeted with his thumbs, refusing to look into those hazel eyes that made him melt. “And what you did to those other guys wasn’t right either.”

“I know, but I wasn’t looking for anything with them, Kurt.”

Kurt snapped his head to look at him. 

“Whether you were looking for a relationship or a good fuck, whether it was a man or a woman, or whether you were married or dating, it’s all still painted with the same brush. The fact remains that you cheated and you lied, and that is _never_ okay.” 

Another kick in the stomach. They were silent for a while. 

“You’re right...” Blaine finally said. “And I’m sorry. I want to fix this...all of this.”

Kurt stood up and walked over to the window, his arms crossed. He looked at the city full of people walking around with their own lives. 

“I don’t know how you intend to do that,” said Kurt. 

“I don’t either...but please, Kurt...I...I don’t want to lose you.” 

Kurt’s heart clenched with...relief? or maybe it was dread? He wanted Blaine, but he also wanted to be Blaine’s only. Still, he was glad that Blaine didn’t want to throw him to the side. 

“What are you going to do.” It was intended as a question, but it came out of Kurt’s mouth like a demand. He heard Blaine sigh. 

“I don’t know...I was hoping to take things really slow so I’m not bombarded with too many life changing things at once.” 

“What are you going to do,” Kurt repeated. There was more silence that followed. Kurt’s heart hammered, anticipating and dreading the answer. 

“I...I’ll have to tell my wife, that’s obvious. She’s probably going to tell everyone when we divorce. But Kurt...please understand I’ve got to take this slow.” 

Kurt closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. Slow? He wanted things slow? He was screwing guys since high school and he wanted to take things slow? 

“I’ve got a crazy ass wife, and my extremely conservative family. I don’t really care about the people in Chicago since I work with them and my personal life is none of their concern. But what I’m going to do here is big. I’ll lose my entire family and my home and the people in Ohio won’t even consider me human.” His voice was pleading and cracked. “Things will never be the same and I’ll be on my own, Kurt. For good this time.” 

Kurt unclenched his jaw. He couldn’t help but feel bad for him. Kurt could sympathize with him. He knew exactly how hard it is to come out to your loved ones that you never want to lose. 

“It’s not fair, Kurt. It’s not fair at all.” 

“Blaine...” Kurt took in a calming breath, still looking out the window. “I know it’s not fair that your family is a bunch of asshats, but _you_ put yourself into this situation. You married a woman who you thought you loved, and now you want to be with me.”

“Please, Kurt...just give me a chance to let me prove to you that I can do it. I want to be with you. But I have to slowly ease myself away from my life in Ohio.” 

Kurt heard the bed squeak as Blaine stood up and walked over to him. A strong set of arms wrapped around his waist and held him tight. Kurt didn’t fight it. He just breathed in Blaine’s scent as he closed his eyes once again, reveling in the familiar embrace. God, he missed this so much. He missed Blaine, more than he’d like to admit. Blaine rested his forehead on Kurt’s shoulder as he muttered, “Please forgive me.” Kurt tilted his own head to rest on Blaine’s as a tear slowly trickled down his face. 

He was torn. Blaine was the only person who had made him feel whole. He missed that, and he desperately wanted to take Blaine back. 

Blaine kissed his neck, sending a spark down Kurt’s back. Kurt turned around and furiously kissed Blaine, already making his decision. 

 

 

“Fuck!” Blaine came inside of Kurt and he yelled his relief. Kurt was on his knees on the hotel bed, leaning on his forearms and panting loudly. Blaine slowly slid out of him and flopped on the side of the bed. Kurt did the same and made sure to avoid his eyes. 

Kurt felt like he wanted to cry again. Why did he let this happen? He couldn’t keep his desire simmered down enough to stay away from what he wanted. 

Blaine panted next to him. “You alright?” he asked, almost cheerful. 

Kurt managed a “yeah” and stood up to walk to the bathroom. 

“Kurt?” 

He shut the bathroom door and turned the light on. Kurt looked at himself in the mirror, the puffy red eyes taunting him, and the sweat that gleaned over his smooth skin felt cold. 

“Nothing,” he muttered. “I felt nothing.” 

The entire time, he felt like he was still being used. Kurt couldn’t help but picture Blaine doing the same thing to Lindsey and that felt worse than ever. No matter which way he looked at it, he was still the man on the side. 

He battled internally, wondering if this was the right choice. He wanted to be Blaine’s, and if that meant being on the side while he figured things out, then so be it. But it went against his morals. Why should he be the one on the side? Shouldn’t Kurt deserve to be the only? 

Kurt’s body shook and he ran his hand through his disheveled hair. Right now, he couldn’t think about it. He didn’t _want_ to think about it. 

He walked out of the bathroom and saw Blaine sit up on his elbow, the sheet covering up to the small patch of hair on his crotch. 

“Are you okay?” he asked concerned. Kurt nodded and walked to the bed, climbing under the sheets and wrapping his arms around Blaine’s waist. Blaine embraced him and stroked his hair as he finally broke down again and cried. 

“Shh...it’s alright,” Blaine whispered, holding him tight. 

Maybe Kurt didn’t know what he wanted, but right now he wanted to be held. 

 

Kurt woke up feeling distant. It’s like he was walking and going through the day in a haze, or dreamlike state and he hated it. Blaine stayed at the hotel for the day while Kurt finished up some things at the theatre. He told the crew that he was taking a half-day for personal reasons and they all nodded. His emotional state was clear to them even if he had been lying to them for the past two months. 

Kurt finally got back to the hotel, both dreading it and not wanting anything more than to be there. Blaine was on the phone with his wife. Kurt set his bag down and kicked off his shoes while noticing the frustration in Blaine’s voice as he talked to Lindsey. 

“Yeah...alright...because I wanted to fly out here...I’m a fucking adult and can do what the hell I want...fine...” 

Kurt grabbed some clothes as Blaine turned around to see him. He motioned that he was going to shower and Blaine nodded, turning back to face out the window. After a cool, refreshing shower, Kurt shook his hair dry and didn’t even bother to do it. All he wanted to do was stay indoors. He walked out into the room where Blaine was scribbling something on his notebook, a stack of papers lying on the desk. 

“Hey.”

“Hey,” Kurt replied. 

“Wanna grab some lunch?” Blaine suggested. Kurt shook his head. 

“Let’s just order in. I’m too tired to do much today.” 

They pulled out the menu and ordered room service. Once the phone was hung up, an awkward silence settled in around them. Blaine finally broke it.

“Listen...um...in about a month I get to go to a company dinner to celebrate the work of the cast and crew. It’s usually a fancy get-up and I was hoping...you might come with me?” Kurt looked in his direction, unsure of what exactly he meant. 

“Go with you...as in your friend or your date?” 

Blaine shuffled uncomfortably in his chair as he lowered his head guiltily. 

“Um...friend, I was hoping. I figured it was a first step I could take to...you know.” 

Kurt nodded. It was endearing, it really was. And as much as he wanted to run over to Blaine and shake him senseless while yelling “JUST DO IT ALREADY!” he just couldn’t say no to him. Being away from him for so long was torture, and even if they were spending three days together, he’d still might have to wait a while longer before seeing him again...hopefully under different circumstances. 

“Okay.” 

Blaine sat up, his face lighting up instantly. 

“Really?”

Kurt nodded with a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. 

“Really.”

“Great!” exclaimed Blaine, grinning at Kurt. “Maybe we could go to Bailey’s after the dinner to have a few drinks.”

Kurt remembered the time they went and how they sang their duet to each other. He’d like that, and he’d also hate it just as much. He loved being with Blaine, but he hated the fact that he couldn’t hold his hand or plant a kiss on him whenever he wanted to. He hated being used. But for some reason, as long as he got to be with Blaine in the end, he figured he could push those feelings aside. He was going to be used. 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Happy Friday! I've been dying to give you guys this chapter. A couple things, we're nearing the end of this story (sad face). I'm thinking about 3 or 4 more chapters plus an epilogue, so it shouldn't be too much longer. I start summer classes in July so it might take a while before I get the entire story finished.
> 
> Next, I want to thank all of you guys SO SO much for reading this and reviewing! I loved hearing what you guys have to say, and I hope it's keeping you as hooked as me.
> 
> Finally, the song that Kurt sings is The Starring Role by Marina and the Diamonds ( http://youtu.be/9BEuQDt9mtU - I URGE YOU TO LISTEN) and was the inspiration that sparked this story in my head. This chapter was the very first one that I imagined after chewing on the lyrics of this song. I really hope you guys like it, and I promise I'll only break your hearts for a chapter or two more. :)

The Starring Role

 

Chapter 13

 

Kurt and Blaine skyped and kept in contact for the following weeks before the business dinner. Old flames rekindled and they went back to the way things were before Kurt knew about Lindsey, although that was still why Kurt seemed so rigid when he talked to Blaine. He didn’t want to bring it up, but if he avoided it, Blaine would surely avoid it as well. Now, though, Blaine didn’t have to lie whenever he was around Lindsey or going to  visit her for the weekend. They still had that layer of trust between them, but Kurt couldn’t help but feel extremely jealous. Who could blame him? 

They talked constantly, texting, calling, skyping (sexting and phone sex), and everything seemed to be going back to normal. The business dinner approached quickly and the pair couldn’t wait to see each other again.

 

Kurt flew to Chicago, landing a little later than anticipated, and tried to get out of the plane before he was suffocated by the people pushing and shoving their way to the front. He finally stumbled onto the landing and was promptly picked up by Blaine at the gate. 

“Hi,” said Blaine with a huge smile, embracing him and planting a firm kiss on his lips. Kurt was a little shocked. Normally they wouldn’t do this kind of thing out in public. Their affection for each other always stayed in the bedroom because of obvious reasons. 

“Hey,” said Kurt a little dazed. Blaine saw the surprise in his eyes, and it made him blush. 

“Come on, we’re going to be late.” Blaine took him by the hand and they walked briskly through the airport, weaving their way through people. 

“We’ve got to get back to the hotel, get changed and then be on our way to the dinner. I’m just so glad that production is done and we’re finally moving to the editing stage. Well, getting deeper into the editing stage, I should say.” 

Kurt nodded and smiled as he babbled on. He found it quite endearing to hear him be so excited for this dinner. 

They got into a cab and made their way into downtown. Kurt looked out the window at the tall skyscrapers. God, he missed this city so much. As many times as he’d been here, it always still struck him in awe. 

“You excited for tonight?” asked Blaine, rubbing small circles on Kurt’s hand with his thumb. Kurt turned to him, nodding. 

“I get to spend the night with you,” he smiled. Blaine returned it with a grin and turned back to stare at the city. Kurt did the same, only now he wasn’t paying attention to the busy streets. His mind nagged him to ask the question. Maybe everything had changed and Blaine finally did what he needed to. 

He decided not to. 

They pulled up to the hotel and got out, grabbing Kurt’s luggage and running upstairs. As soon as they were in, Blaine pulled his clothes off, stumbling over the desk and reaching for his suitcase. He pulled out a nice button up shirt with khaki’s and began flattening them out. Blaine looked over to Kurt where he set his luggage on the bed, not at all worrying about the time. 

“Hurry up!” exclaimed Blaine. “We don’t have much time.” 

Kurt nodded and began pulling his shirt off, then unbuttoned his pants while kicking off his shoes. He bent down to pick them up when he was tackled onto the bed. He laughed as Blaine pounced onto the bed and jumped up and down like an excited five year old. Kurt struggled to get upright in the bed as Blaine’s jumping caused him to bounce about. Finally, Blaine landed on his knees and crawled over to Kurt, who was watching him with smiling eyes, and straddled his hips. They kissed hungrily, Blaine’s near naked body pressed firmly against Kurt’s. Blaine swiped his tongue across Kurt’s, and he threw his arms around Blaine, pressing their heads closer together. Kurt moaned as Blaine rubbed at his sides, his erection becoming more noticeable and painful against Blaine’s. Blaine pressed his hips down into Kurt, making him gasp. Kurt twisted his fist in Blaine’s curls, trailing one hand down Blaine’s back and slipping into his briefs where he cupped his ass. 

“Mmm, fuck, Kurt,” he moaned. 

“B-Blaine...God, Blaine. Uh, we should-we should probably-goddammit-we’re gonna...late!”

Kurt wanted to care, but nothing else seemed to at the moment. He knew Blaine would get worked up about it on the way, and he’d rather save this for the end of the evening anyway. 

“Don’t care,” said Blaine, sliding his hand in between their bodies and grabbing hold of Kurt’s cock. 

“Fuck, Blaine, s-stop,” he moaned, though he really didn’t want him to. Kurt finally managed to push Blaine off of him. Kurt was flushed red and Blaine was panting heavily, looking dark with lust. 

“We’ve gotta get ready,” laughed Kurt as he stood up and pulled his pants off. 

“I don’t wanna,” pouted Blaine. Kurt rolled his eyes. “You were just telling me to hurry up and now you’re trying to get in my pants. We have two days together, Blaine. It’ll be fine.” 

Blaine got up and pulled his pants on, snapping back to reality where they had a schedule. Kurt watched him as he dressed, his toned stomach bending this and that way to get his clothes on. If only Kurt could drag his tongue across that smooth skin and tease Blaine until he begged for more, he’d have done it right there and then. 

Kurt shook his head and finished dressing himself. After grooming themselves for an hour (Kurt taking 45 minutes), they finally went downstairs and hailed another cab. 

“I can’t wait to get there, I’m starved,” complained Blaine. Kurt shrugged. He had to admit, he was very nervous about going. He didn’t want other people talking about Blaine because he was obviously high in power on the totem pole. He couldn’t introduce himself as his boyfriend, obviously, but he was still nervous about what other people were going to say about Blaine...which brought up another point....

“Hey...can I ask you a question?” asked Kurt. Blaine turned to him, concern written on his face. 

“Yeah, what’s up?” 

Kurt bit his lip, trying to decide if he really should ask, but he decided to go with it since it was eating him up inside. 

“Have you...told anyone about us?” 

Blaine looked down. “No. Besides Wes, but no one else knows.” Kurt nodded, his suspicions confirmed. “Have you said anything to Lindsey?” he asked flatly. Blaine looked guilty. “Erm...”

Kurt snapped his head to the window, clearly annoyed, and crossed his arms defensively. Unbelievable. 

“Hey, don’t be like that, Kurt. Please, I said it was going to take time.” 

“One month and still at the same place as before.” Blaine grabbed his hand and Kurt snatched it away from him. 

“Kurt, you don’t know what it’s like.”

“Seriously?!” said Kurt with a sarcastic laugh. 

“Yeah, _seriously_ ,” countered Blaine. “This is a hell of a mess-”

“I know exactly what you’re going through! I went through the same fucking thing, Blaine. It’s just harder now because you waited so long to admit to yourself that you like guys.” Kurt could tell the cab driver was listening intently to them, but he couldn’t care. “So you better have a _really_ good excuse this time.” 

Blaine looked at him again with frustration. “So doesn’t that mean that you should have more sympathy for me? You know that it’s harder for me and you expect me to jump at the gun?”

“I have plenty of sympathy for you but you obviously have no idea what its like to be in my shoes.” 

“Then enlighten me,” said Blaine with a huff. 

“Try being used! Do you know what its like to be on the side? Do you have any idea how shitty that makes me feel? I can’t seem to just catch a break with you because it was great at first and now I find out that I’m with a married man.” 

The driver’s eyes widened and he looked at them in the rear view mirror.

“Okay, so I didn’t turn out to be your prince charming, sorry that I’m so disappointing for you. But you of all people should know that this kind of stuff takes time, Kurt.” 

“Stop using time as an excuse for being afraid!” 

“You’re right, I’m scared! I’m _terrified_ and you want me to just drop my life with a wave of my hand!”

“I didn’t say that, you’re just avoiding the inevitable.” 

“So what if you just aren’t patient?” 

Kurt glared at him. “I’ve been patient for nine months, Blaine. More than patient, actually. You have a _wife_ and you expect me to be patient while you still run back to her and not me?” 

“It’s not like I actually want to,” Blaine’s voice rose with anger. “We’ve been through this already, Kurt. You decided you were gonna be patient with me.”

“Like I said, I’ve been _very_ patient.” 

“Not as patient as I need you to be.” 

They sat in silence for a moment, just glaring at each other. 

“You know, I had a buddy with kinda the same problem,” said the driver. 

“Shut up!” they both yelled at him. 

 

The dinner went just about as Kurt expected it to. Blaine put on his face and talked to his coworkers and laughed and had a great time while Kurt sat at the table sipping on his wine. Blaine introduced Kurt to a few people as his friend but mostly they just talked about their work and the progress of the movie. Kurt poked at his food, trying to look semi interested in everything going on around him, but he felt left out. This was a terrible idea. Their quarrel in the car probably didn’t help his mood much. In fact, it’s probably what made him so sour in the first place. Who can blame him? When Blaine said he wanted to take things slow, Kurt didn’t think he’d meant this long. He wasn’t expecting Blaine to drape himself in a rainbow flag and drive a pink car by any means, but screwing around with other guys since high school while in a relationship with the same woman was not fair to either of them or Lindsey. 

Kurt felt like he was going to explode. He was frustrated with Blaine because he could see the potential that this wonderful man had to make a difference instead of hiding behind his career. If anything, Kurt wanted Blaine to be himself and to take time to really figure out who he is. 

“Hey,” said Blaine, sitting down next to Kurt. “You don’t look like you’re having fun.”

“Having a blast,” said Kurt flatly. 

“Well, let’s blow this joint. It’s about done anyway. I say we head to Bailey’s now.” 

Kurt nodded and they stood up, waving at people as they made their way to the entrance. They hailed a cab and climbed in, making their way to the bar. Most of the car ride was made in silence, the tension still thick between them. 

“Kurt...I know we were fighting a little before we got there, but I really want you to know that I’m trying.”

“And what have you tried to do?” asked Kurt. 

Silence. 

“Thought so,” he whispered. Blaine huffed. 

“I’m sorry that this is taking so long but not everyone can have a family that will readily support them. You were lucky, Kurt, and even then it was hard for you.” 

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I _was_ lucky, Blaine. Not many people have an amazing father like mine. But I also wasn’t afraid of accepting the fact that I’m different and that I didn’t care what society thought about me. You’re just as afraid now as you were in high school and I think it’s time you finally realize what you need to do.” 

“Don’t you get it? I _have_ realized it-”

“No, Blaine, you know what you _should_ do, not what you need to do.” 

“Goddammit, there’s just no getting through to you.” Blaine turned away to look at out the window, his face red. Kurt did the same.

When they pulled up to Bailey’s, they climbed out after paying the driver and entered the building. It was still just as Kurt remembered. They ordered drinks and sat down at a table, not glancing at each other. They sipped their drinks in silence as they watched some people go up to perform, one after another. Blaine pulled his phone out and opened up a few missed texts. Kurt glanced down at his phone and noticed he was texting Lindsey. Anger shot through him followed by a pang in his chest. 

_You’ve brought me to this, Blaine..._

Kurt stood up after the last performer and made his way to the stage, climbing up the few steps and walked over to the DJ. He whispered in his ear and he nodded, typing something in his computer while Kurt went over to the microphone. Kurt looked at the audience and spotted Blaine, where he still held his phone but was now looking at Kurt with confusion.

The music began playing and Kurt closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath before he sang his heart out. 

 

_“You're hard to hug, tough to talk to_

_And I never fall asleep_

_When you're in my bed_

_All you give me is a heartbeat_

_I've turned into a statue_

_And it makes me feel depressed_

_Cause the only time you open up_

_Is when we get undressed”_

 

Kurt’s gaze stayed on Blaine and he saw him get rigid. His face became stone like and expressionless as he stared at Kurt, obviously hiding behind his mask. The words rolled off his tongue with a bite, and he knew getting to Blaine this way would make much more of an impact than talking.

 

_“You don't love me, big fucking deal_

_I'll never tell, you how I feel_

_You don't love me, not a big deal_

_I'll never tell you how I feel_

 

_It almost feels like a joke to play out a part_

_When you are not the starring role_

_In someone else’s heart_

_You know I’d rather walk alone_

_Than play a supporting role_

_If I can’t get the starring role”_

 

Kurt’s anger that was bottled up flared through him and he closed his eyes as he sang the last line. His heart had been broken, and if it was possible, it was breaking again. Kurt opened his eyes to see Blaine looking like he was on the verge of tears. He held a fist to his nose to cover up his mouth as he continued to watch Kurt sing. 

 

“ _Sometimes I ignore you_

_So I feel in control_

_But really, I adore you_

_And I can’t leave you alone_

_I’m fed up with the fantasies_

_That cover what is wrong_

_Come on, baby, let’s just get drunk_

_Forget we don’t get on”_

 

Kurt sang the chorus again, willing himself to be strong for just a little while longer while he told Blaine how he felt through the best possible channel he knew. He couldn’t keep pretending that it didn’t bother him anymore. Empty promises were empty promises and Kurt wasn’t about to be lied to again. 

 

_“I never sang for love_

_I never had a heart to mend_

_Because before the start began_

_I always saw the end, yeah_

_I wait for you to open up_

_To give yourself to me_

_But nothing’s ever gonna give_

_I’ll never set you free_

 

_Yeah, I’ll never set you free_

 

_It almost feels like a joke to play out a part_

_When you are not the starring role_

_In someone else’s heart_

_You know I’d rather walk alone_

_Than play a supporting role_

_If I can’t get the starring role_

 

_The Starring Role.”_

 

Kurt finished with a soft ending, saying goodbye to this chapter in his life. People in the audience applauded him, but he only saw Blaine slumped in his chair, staring at Kurt again with a stone face. Kurt blinked at him. Blaine didn’t move. Kurt finally nodded a thank-you to the audience and stepped off the stage and headed for the doors. He exited the building and as soon as the fresh air hit him, he began running. He knew Blaine would be right behind him and Kurt couldn’t bear to look at him again. Kurt’s lip quivered, but he held in everything as he ran through the neighborhood. A cab finally drove by and he waved it down. He climbed in and told him to take him to the hotel. He needed to grab his things and leave right away. 

Once he arrived, he climbed out of the car. Another cab pulled up behind them.

“Kurt, wait!” yelled Blaine as Kurt ran inside. He took the stairs up as Blaine called for him to stop. Halfway up, he realized he didn’t have the key card. Kurt cursed himself as he stopped and turned to Blaine. 

“Give me the key card,” he demanded as Blaine caught up with him. Blaine fished it out of his pocket and handed it to him without question. 

“Kurt, please, stop. Let’s talk!” 

_That’s all we’ve been doing._ Everything was always conversation and no plan of action. Kurt was fed up. 

He raced to Blaine’s room and slid the card in, the door clicking and Kurt shoved it open. Blaine followed him in. 

“Kurt, just stop I can tell-”

Kurt turned on his heel and slapped Blaine. It felt like everything around them went still as shock filled the room. Blaine held his cheek, moving his jaw side to side as he slowly turned his head to look up at Kurt with surprise, his eyes wide and his mouth open. Kurt’s eyes filled with tears and his lip quivered.  

“How _dare_ you,” said Kurt, pointing at Blaine who was still shocked by Kurt’s action. There was a long pause as they stared at each other. Kurt knew he had fury and pain scrawled across his face. Blaine just stared as a few tears escaped from Kurt’s eyes.

“How _dare_ you let me fall in love with you.” 

Blaine brought his hand down. If it was possible, Blaine looked even more shocked than before, the words hitting him harder than the slap Kurt just gave. 

Kurt’s finger shook and his throat was tight. He walked towards Blaine, shoving his finger into Blaine’s chest as he walked backwards into the wall. 

“Why did you let this happen?” demanded Kurt. 

“Y-you love me?” asked Blaine credulously, like he wasn’t worth loving. 

Kurt lost it. He began pounding at Blaine’s chest. They weren’t hard punches, but Kurt still didn’t let up. His vision blurred and tears spilled down his cheek as he kept muttering “how dare you” over and over again. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and pulled him in tight. Kurt was flush against him so he couldn’t continue to beat on his chest, so he finally gave up and leaned into the touch, crying harder than he’s ever cried before. Blaine breathed “I’m sorry” repeatedly as tears also began to flow from his eyes. They slid to the ground, both crying and holding each other. Blaine stroked Kurt’s hair, kissing his forehead and Kurt buried his face into Blaine’s shoulder. 

“I’m so sorry, Kurt, please believe me when I say that.” 

Blaine shook underneath Kurt, his hold on him getting tighter and tighter. Kurt wanted to forgive him...but this was going to be it. This was it for both of them until Blaine could figure out his life. 

Kurt looked up at Blaine’s tear-streaked face and red eyes. As if the same thought both crossed their mind, they kissed fervently. Kurt’s hand shot up to cup Blaine’s jaw as he held it there. Blaine pressed into him urgently, Kurt getting the vibe that this is what Blaine wanted. Blaine wanted him and only him. 

They stood up and moved to the bed, Kurt collapsing on top of Blaine. 

“I’m sorry,” Blaine breathed in between kisses. 

Kurt pulled his tie off and threw it aside, unbuttoning his shirt as well as Blaine’s. One by one, each article of clothing came off and soon they were both naked on the bed. Kurt settled in between Blaine’s legs as he kissed Blaine passionately, both of them knowing this was the last they’d see of each other. 

“Kurt, I love you so much,” said Blaine. The words took the air right of Kurt’s lungs. This was all he wanted, all he ever dreamed of, but he wasn’t going to put himself through hell anymore. He loved Blaine, too, but he just couldn’t give himself anything less than he deserved. 

Kurt reached for the lube in the nightstand, popping it open with one hand and coating his fingers. His hand gently came down by Blaine’s ass and he slowly stretched open his love. Blaine moaned below him, his eyes closed and his face scrunched. Kurt then put a condom on and coated himself with lube. He entered Blaine slowly, the heat closing around him and he let out a soft breath. Blaine wrapped his legs around Kurt’s waist and clung to his neck as he stretched open. 

“Say you love me back,” said Blaine. Kurt’s heart tore. Why did this have to be so difficult? 

“I love you, too,” he said, thrusting his hips lightly and softly. 

Blaine moaned and held Kurt tight, his lips attaching to the pale, soft neck. Kurt ran his hands over Blaine’s sides, then up his back, repeating the motion. He wanted to remember the way he felt, the smooth skin under his gentle touch as Blaine clung to him for dear life. It was like Blaine was trying to hold onto this memory because he feared it would be over too quickly. 

Kurt kept a slow rhythm, sliding in and out. At this point, neither Blaine nor Kurt were doing this for the physical pleasure, but for closeness. This intimacy was far beyond anything that either of them had experienced and it was devastating that this would be their final chance at it all. It was a truly bittersweet moment. 

“I love you so much,” said Blaine softly. He threw his head back and moaned, reaching his hands down to cup Kurt’s ass to try and push him in farther. Kurt let his head fall onto Blaine’s shoulder, inhaling deeply to memorize the scent of his skin. Blaine trailed a hand up to Kurt’s hair and fisted it lightly, caressing him gently. He tilted his head in and nuzzled Kurt. 

Kurt brought his head up and looked at Blaine, their eyes locking as Kurt continued to move inside of Blaine. There was no need for words at this point. Their eyes communicated everything they’ve ever felt for each other in that moment. It was a raw, heart fluttering moment and the hottest experience at the same time. Kurt pressed his forehead to Blaine’s, their gazes still focused on each other. The amount of love coming from each other was almost palpable and it set Kurt off. He came inside of Blaine without warning, letting out a moan of pleasure as Blaine grabbed Kurt’s face. He pressed their lips together firmly as Blaine followed Kurt, coming between their bodies, his moan stifled by Kurt’s lips. They kissed for a long time, neither of them wanting to break away. Kurt finally moved his head away and rested it on Blaine’s shoulder again. His legs began to shake with weakness, and he was forced to pull out of Blaine and settle on the bed. Blaine took no time to pull Kurt into a warm hug. They wrapped into each other, legs tangled together and bodies molded into each other, breathing softly and holding on as their last moment together drifted slowly to a close. 

 

Kurt woke up at about 4 that morning. He detangled himself from Blaine’s body and hopped into the shower, rinsing himself clean and putting on a fresh pair of clothes. He managed to style his hair quickly and packed up the rest of his clothes. He glanced at Blaine on the bed, his steady breathing the only sound coming from the room. Kurt didn’t want to wake him, mainly because he didn’t think either of them could handle it without becoming a complete mess. 

Kurt walked to the desk and ripped out a single piece of paper from Blaine’s notebook and grabbed a pen. He wrote him a note, his throat closing up and tears welling in his eyes as he did so. After scribbling his name on the bottom, he folded it up and placed it on the nightstand. Blaine shifted in the bed and turned to face him, his eyes still closed. Kurt leaned down and placed a soft kiss to Blaine’s temple, lingering there for longer than he intended. He didn’t want to leave, but this was for their benefit. 

“I love you so, so much, Blaine,” Kurt whispered to him. “Please don’t forget me.” 

Kurt stood up and grabbed his bags. He made his way to the door and opened it, letting the lights from the hall flood into the dark room. Kurt looked back one last time at the handsome, charming and wonderful man that had snatched him off of his feet. This was goodbye for them, and Kurt hoped that someday, Blaine would be able to find his courage to stand up to everyone. He deserved the utmost happiness and Kurt hoped that he would find someone that will love him unconditionally and with all their being. 

Kurt walked out of the room and clicked the door shut, his heart seeming to rip in two. 

 

Blaine lay on the bed, hearing the door click shut. Finally, he sobbed, tears rolling down his cheek as the one true love of his live walked out of the door for good. He battled internally whether he should wake up and say a formal goodbye to Kurt or whether to just let him go. It would have been too emotional for them to talk, so Blaine just lay there. He absentmindedly brought his hand up to where Kurt had kissed him and stroked it. 

Blaine cried until his eyes stung with sleep once again, and he drifted off with the words still resonating in his head, “ _I love you so, so much, Blaine. Please don’t forget me._ ”  



	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Whoops, sorry for the 2 day delay. I really had to chew on this chapter and I didn't want to post it without really going over it a few times. Anywho, here it is! The song in here is Little Lion Man by Mumford and Sons ( http://youtu.be/lLJf9qJHR3E ). Hope y'all enjoy it! Also, I will definitely try to update regularly, however that is probably not at all possible. My summer classes start tomorrow (boo) so hopefully I'll get time to write some more.

The Starring Role

 

Chapter 14

 

Blaine woke up, dazed and a feeling of regret in his chest. He rubbed at his swollen eyes and stretched in the empty bed as the flood of memories from the previous night washed over him. Kurt was gone, and it was all because Blaine drove him away. 

His throat tightened and he bit his lip hard. He refused to cry. Tears never solved anything for him, and they weren’t going to help him out now. 

He sat up angrily and huffed in annoyance. It was his own fucking fault because Blaine was too scared to do anything. He knew he would never be happy living this life while hiding behind his career. It was a feeling that creeped up on him in high school but he shoved aside because it was just easier that way. Now that the walls around him were tearing down, he couldn’t ignore the feeling any longer. 

Blaine stood up, mentally kicking himself for being such an idiot. He went into the bathroom and took a cold shower, hoping that the chill would distract him from any emotions he was feeling. The shower still smelled like Kurt, and that only made Blaine feel even worse. So much for that idea. 

Blaine got out and dried himself, wrapping his towel around his waist and walking out to the main room. He caught sight of a note folded up on his nightstand. Heart pounding, he raced towards it, sitting down on the bed as he frantically unfolded it. 

 

Blaine, 

 

I couldn’t handle saying this to you in person. Thank you for the past nine months. You’ve shown me so much, both good and bad. I had a wonderful time with you, but it’s best for both of us to move on. I can’t sell myself short from what I deserve, and neither should you. I love you, Blaine. Don’t ever forget that. If you’re ever in doubt about the love you receive, remember that I loved you and still do. I hope that everything works out for you and you find happiness in your life because you deserve it. Be strong and courageous. I’ll never forget you. 

 

Kurt

 

Blaine ran his fingers over the ink on the paper. His throat tightened again as he let the letter slip from his hand and watched it float to the ground. That was a goodbye letter if anyone had ever written one. Blaine shook his head and propped his elbows on his knees, burying his face in his open hands. 

“You’ve done it this time, Blaine Anderson. You just can’t get it right.”

He shook his head again and did the best thing he knew how to do: shut off his emotions and go on with the day.

 

A few weeks later, Blaine traveled back to Ohio to visit Lindsey again. Things went over just about as they always do. They ate dinner, they talked for a bit, they argued...same routine as always. Except now, everything seemed to remind Blaine of Kurt - or rather, his absence. When he watched a movie with Lindsey, he realized he would never be able to have Kurt curl in on him again. They’d never be able to hold hands again, Blaine wouldn’t be able to use Kurt as his pillow, he’d never see those magnificent blue eyes that danced in the light...it was all gone.

Lindsey sighed audibly. 

“You’re acting weird again.”

Blaine didn’t take his eyes off the television screen that he wasn’t watching. “No I’m not.” 

“I’m gonna call bullshit, Blaine. You’ve been acting weird for almost a year now and I really don’t know what to do.” 

“I’ve been acting the same,” he said flatly. 

“Just talk, Blaine. I’m trying to be nice here.” 

“Lindsey, I have never talked about my emotions. What makes you think I’m gonna start now?”

“Whatever.” She stood up and walked towards the stairs. “I’m trying to be decent here and you just shut me out. Go ahead and mope about how terrible you think your life is. I’m going to take a bath.” 

Blaine shook his head. “You are such a bitch,” he said casually. 

She turned on her heels. 

“And you’re an asshole. I’m trying to understand you but you just won’t talk to me!” she pointed at him.

“You know, every time you try to make me feel bad, it just doesn’t work anymore? I’m immune to your petty games.”

Lindsey scoffed and stood in front of the TV, blocking his view. 

“Can you move?” he asked with a huff. 

“No. I’m sick and tired of you doing this constantly. You don’t care about me!”

“Like you care about me?” Blaine asked credulously. “I can’t care for someone who doesn’t return the feeling.”

“All I’ve fucking done is support you in everything!” she shouted. “How don’t I care!”

“Bullshit!” said Blaine standing up. “Nothing I ever say or do is enough to please you! I work my _ass_ off and I’ve gotten a degree and a steady job and a really nice house for us and not so much as an ‘I’m proud of you’ _ever_ came out of your mouth!” 

“I’m proud of you! There, happy?” she teased. 

“Oh, for the love of God,” complained Blaine, throwing his hands in the air. “I can just feel the appreciation radiating off of you!” he spat.

“That is _rich,_ Blaine,” she countered. “In case you haven’t noticed, I work, too! God it’s like I’m invisible.”

“Really. _You_ feel invisible?”

“Yes, _I_ feel invisible. I sometimes feel like I’m not even married.” 

“Well, the feeling’s mutual.” 

Lindsey glared at him, her eyes squinting. “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying this marriage is a joke. Nothing here is working,” he said, gesturing between the two of them. 

“This marriage works because it’s a two way street.” 

“No, Lindsey, this marriage works because it’s what was expected of us and we don’t want to disappoint our families.” 

She looked shocked, her mouth opening and closing for a few seconds. Then she snapped back into her usual demeanor. 

“No, no, no. This marriage works because you have no one else to run to.” Now she was deliberately trying to tear at his self-esteem. It’s how she worked. After someone finally stand up to her, she’d go for a low blow to make the person feel like worthless.

Blaine rolled his eyes. “Give me a break,” he muttered. 

“It’s true and you know it. Sure, maybe we don’t want to make our parents or our family members angry or have people talk about us. You wouldn’t risk it for anything.” Her icy glare bore into Blaine, like she had him pegged on the floor. She really thought that she had Blaine wrapped around her finger and that he’d bow down to her. Blaine may have been wrong for marrying Lindsey, but he definitely wasn’t stupid enough to let her control his life.

“Well I’m done with that,” said Blaine. The last tether finally broke. 

“Excuse me?” she spat. 

“I’m done, Lindsey. I’m done with this. I’m done with pretending we’re okay. I’m tired of lying to everyone and myself, but especially _you_.” 

“Fuck off, Blaine,” she said as she turned around to walk off. “You aren’t leaving me.” 

“You’re wrong.” She stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around, her accusatory glare breaking through Blaine. “About everything,” he added. A fire sparked in her eye. Did she somehow know what he’d say next? He didn’t let that back him down, though. 

“ _Excuse me_?” she repeated.

“I’m saying, that I _have_ found someone else. And that I _am_ leaving you.” 

“Who then?” she laughed, crossing her arms and leaning her weight onto one leg. She didn’t even seem to be one bit surprised.

“Who’d you fuck once and are now falling head over heels for? Let me guess...you had a hook-up and now she’s using you for your money and you’ve been dating for about two weeks. How pathetic.” 

“Congratulations, Lindsey, you manage to be wrong yet again.” Anger flared through Blaine and he was letting it come off of him through sarcasm. “Take a seat and I’ll explain what the hell is going on.” 

Blaine knew she wouldn’t move, so he continued. Like him, she hated being told what to do. 

“First of all, let me tell you that we’ve been dating for about nine months now.” Her eyes widened in shock, but she kept her face stone cold. 

“Don’t look so surprised, Lindsey, I know you’ve been cheating on me, too.” She uncrossed her arms, her face turning red as she scoffed. 

“What? You’re ridiculous.” Blaine was always impressed with her ability to stay so cool and collected even when she was called out and still lying through her teeth.

“Am I? Did you not think that I wouldn’t look at your phone after 20 missed messages from Roy?” 

This time, she stumbled back a bit. He walked over to the coffee table where her phone sat and picked it up. He pulled open the messages. 

“‘Let’s have some fun this weekend. Your husband will be gone, right? I can’t wait to get my hands on that body of yours.’” he read to her. “Shouldn’t have left your phone on the bed while you showered,” Blaine smiled, throwing the phone on the couch. “Who is he anyway? Coworker? Met him at a bar?” 

She didn’t answer. Instead, she crossed her arms again. 

“Whatever, I guess it doesn’t matter.” This time, Blaine was the one in control.

“Well who the hell are you with? What’s _she_ like?” 

Blaine put a hand on his hip and looked her straight in the eyes. All sarcasm drained from his body and the world seemed to still as the truth finally came out. 

“It’s not a ‘she.’” This time, Lindsey really looked shocked. 

“What?” 

“I’m dating a man.”

She stood silent for a minute, her body tensing as she looked to the ground. Blaine could see the wheels turning in her head, like she was adding something up...or formulating a plan. 

“You’re with a...guy?” she asked.

“Yes. For nine months.”

She gaped at him, anger and confusion written on her face. Blaine studied her and not one expression of hers said ‘hurt.’ He knew it for a long time, but it still stunned him that Lindsey had no feelings for him, though he really couldn’t blame her since he’d been feeling the same exact way.

“You’re not gay. No. This’ll work out.” She began pacing back and forth, deep in thought. 

“Wha...are you crazy?! Did you not hear what I just told you?” 

She shook her head. “No, you’re not gay, Blaine. And we may be cheating on each other but this is going to work out. We’ll just cut it off with who we’re talking to and go back to the way everything-”

“NO!” shouted Blaine. Lindsey stopped and stared at him, startled by the sudden outburst that she wasn’t expecting. “Don’t you get it? I don’t want to be with you! You don’t want to be with me! Why are you trying to make this work? Why even go on!” 

Lindsey rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch, crossing her legs. “You won’t tell your family or risk everyone shunning you away, Blaine. I’ve known you longer than anyone, and that means I know how you work.” 

“You make no sense, because a couple minutes ago, you were trying to figure out how I work.”

“I still know what you will and will not do, Blaine,” she bit back.

Blaine walked over to her, putting his hands on either side of her legs and leaned in close so their noses almost touched. 

“You really have no idea who I am then,” he said through gritted teeth. “I will gladly tell everyone myself that I am gay and I’m in a relationship with Kurt. You remember Kurt, right?” his voice swelled with pride, though he knew very well that they weren’t together anymore. “He and I have something special, so don’t you dare tell me what I will and will not risk. I am not afraid to tell my family everything because I don’t have the capacity to care anymore. You and me? This is over. We’re going to get a divorce and I’m going to live my life the way that I should have from the beginning. I suggest you do the same.” Lindsey’s face fell, the realization that she could no longer control him hitting her hard. Blaine’s lip twitched into a smile. Breaking free from this was a lot easier once he stopped caring about what everyone thought of him. 

“You can’t leave,” she said with finality. 

“Why not?” scoffed Blaine.

“I’m pregnant.”

Blaine’s stomach felt like it dropped through the floor. “Wh-what?” he asked, getting up. He cocked his head to the side. 

“I’m having your baby.” 

Blaine looked at her, his face scrunching up. A rush ran through his body and he felt like he was going to fall down. It felt like his knees would give out at any second and he began to shake a little.

“How do I know it’s mine?” 

“Because I haven’t slept with Roy in two months.” 

“And how far along are you?” asked Blaine.  

“4 weeks.” 

Blaine thought back to when he visited last. Four weeks exactly. Fuck. 

“I thought you were on birth control,” he breathed, eyes closing shut in anger. 

She shrugged a shoulder and looked at him like she defeated him in war. 

“I stopped taking it.” 

He stumbled back into the wall. He felt like his life was finally crumbling. Before it just felt like shaken, but this time, his life felt like it was literally falling apart. A kid? He was having a kid? Blaine barely had his own life under control, how the hell was he supposed to take care of another? He shook his head, denying the fact that this was happening. It couldn’t happen. 

“So listen to me,” she said getting up and shoving her finger into his chest hard. “You will get your shit together and get ready for this baby because none of us can afford to take care of her or him alone. This childish act stops now and you man up and take responsibility for your family. Remember me? The wife?” she asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. “Grow up, Blaine. This isn’t high school anymore.” 

Blaine shook his head. “You are fucking insane.” 

“No, I’m not insane. I just know how to get back at people who think they can cross me.” 

Blaine swiftly left the room to grab his keys. 

“You are _seriously_ insane.”

“Where the hell are you going?” Lindsey asked. 

“I need to talk to Kurt.” He shut the door behind him before she could say anything. 

 

 

*2 weeks later*

 

Kurt walked the streets of Chicago to meet up with his date. Mercedes kept bickering him to at least try to go on dates which he readily refused. Going on a date would be too soon after everything that happened with Blaine, and he didn’t want to really meet anyone else new. But after a few weeks, Kurt finally decided to humor her (and himself) by agreeing. He had been texting a guy named Chandler who apparently had the same tastes in music and clothes as him. Kurt gave in because it was very rare for anyone to have the same interests as him that wasn’t a woman. 

Earlier in the week, Kurt flew to Chicago to meet with his father, Carole, and Finn. Kurt wanted to get away from California and Burt wanted to get away from Ohio for a bit, so they decided to meet in Chicago and spend a couple of days together. It was like a mini family reunion, and after they left, he decided to stay there for a few more days where Chandler was currently residing. 

He walked around the corner of the street where he recognized the short, blond man from a picture. 

“Chandler?” Kurt asked as he approached. He turned around and a smile broke on his face. He was surprisingly attractive, a little shorter than Kurt, and looked very enthusiastic.

“Kurt,” he said. They stood there awkwardly for a minute, neither one sure of what to say. Kurt bounced on his toes nervously.

“Shall we?” he asked, gesturing to the door. Kurt looked up at the bright sign of Bailey’s and nodded. A feeling of nostalgia swept over him which he quickly shook off. He was here on a date and that’s what it was intended. He couldn’t manage to think about last time he was here. 

They walked in and sat down in the very corner. Chandler left to get them drinks and when he returned, he instantly began talking about the musicals that he wanted to see. Kurt conversed with him, agreeing and throwing his own ideas out there. After an hour of talking, Kurt became comfortable with him, easily passing the time by chatting and watching the performers on stage. He felt lighter, and although it was still only an hour into the first date, he thought that maybe he would consider Chandler for another date. It was going fairly well.

“Wow, Kurt, when I heard that you had the same taste as me, I was a little skeptical. But I think that we’d almost be the same person,” Chandler smiled at him. Kurt returned the smile and nodded. “Yeah, definitely.” 

The room was filled with quiet chatter as the performer on stage stopped. Kurt and Chandler laughed at a joke as the next performer set up. 

“I think that she’s horrendous and should take a break from fame for a while,” said Chandler. Kurt laughed. 

“Hey everyone. Uh...this song is for someone I let slip away.”  

Kurt’s heart stopped as his face froze and looked up to the stage, recognizing the voice all too well. Blaine sat on a stool, a guitar in his lap as he light strummed it to warm-up. The last he had heard from him was a few voicemails urging Kurt to call him back which he ignored. It was still too soon for them to talk, even if Blaine’s tone of voice worried him a little. 

He wore a black V-neck and dark wash jeans and looked thinner than the last night they had been together. His face was downcast as he tuned his guitar. Then, he started playing it skillfully as he introduced the song. 

Kurt and Chandler were in a corner of the room and it was very dim, so he didn’t think that Blaine knew he was there. How could he? There was no possible way for him to find out. 

“What is it?” asked Chandler, noticing the sudden change in Kurt. He was ignored as Blaine sang. 

 

_“Weep for yourself, my man,_

_You'll never be what is in your heart_

_Weep Little Lion Man,_

_You're not as brave as you were at the start_

_Rate yourself and rake yourself,_

_Take all the courage you have left_

_Wasted on fixing all the problems_

_That you made in your own head”_

 

Kurt noticed he looked frail. Dark circles painted the edges of his eyes and he looked much older for some reason...like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders and he just couldn’t shake it off.

 

_“But it was not your fault but mine_

_And it was your heart on the line_

_I really fucked it up this time_

_Didn't I, my dear?_

_Didn't I, my...”_

 

Kurt’s throat tightened. _Blaine..._

 

_“Tremble for yourself, my man,_

_You know that you have seen this all before_

_Tremble Little Lion Man,_

_You'll never settle any of your scores_

_Your grace is wasted in your face,_

_Your boldness stands alone among the wreck_

_Now learn from your mother or else_

_Spend your days biting your own neck._

 

Blaine’s voice was full of regret and apology, that Kurt was sure of. 

 

_“Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh,”_ he sang softly. Kurt held in his emotions as Chandler tried to get Kurt to focus on him. He didn’t have the capacity to care at the moment, because Blaine was on that stage singing his heart out and making himself completely vulnerable in front of people he’d never met before. 

He sang quietly, then built up gradually until he was singing loudly into his microphone, both eyes closed as he belted out that anger and frustration he felt for himself that must have been bottled up. 

Kurt brought his hand to his mouth, placing his fingers on his lips as he watched Blaine sing his heart out. Blaine had apologized many, many times before and Kurt found it in himself to forgive him, but this apology seemed extremely genuine, mainly due to the fact that he was expressing his unspoken feelings to a crowd of strangers. 

Blaine’s strumming became harsher and he sung forcefully, almost through gritted teeth.

 

“ _But it was not your fault but mine_

_And it was your heart on the line_

_I really fucked it up this time_

_Didn't I, my dear?_

_Didn't I, my dear._

 

_But it was not your fault but mine_

_And it was your heart on the line_

_I really fucked it up this time_

_Didn't I, my dear?”_

 

Blaine looked down at his guitar and breathed the last words, almost completely inaudible. 

 

_“Didn’t I, my dear.”_

 

The crowd clapped and Blaine nodded, muttering a “thank you” in a strained voice that Kurt knew...he was trying to hold everything in. Blaine stared at his guitar for a few seconds, clearly clamming up into his shell again before he patted his guitar neck and stood up. He walked over to his guitar case in a complete daze and began packing up his equipment. 

“Wow, he seems depressed,” said Chandler. Kurt ignored the comment as he stared at Blaine, battling with himself on whether he should go speak to him or not. 

“Hey, I know that guy,” said Chandler with amusement as he turned back to Kurt. “I worked with his editor two days ago and I saw him a couple times at the studio.” 

“Really?” asked Kurt, suddenly interested in Chandler again. “How’s he doing?” 

“Rough shape, apparently. The guy apparently tried leaving his wife, but she went ballistic. Or, at least that’s what Greg told me.”

“Who’s Greg?” asked Kurt. 

“He’s the film editor. The guy I worked with on Wednesday.” 

“Oh. So he...he left his wife? Did you figure out why?” asked Kurt, trying not to sound so desperate for answers. 

“Greg wouldn’t tell me. Apparently they both have someone on the side and he didn’t want to be with his wife anymore. It’s the same old story every time when you come from Ohio.”

“You said she went ballistic? What’d she do?” Kurt chose to ignore the Ohio jab. 

“I don’t know, I only saw the guy once or twice. Why are you so eager to know?” asked Chandler, sounding a bit hurt. 

Kurt looked up at the door, but Blaine was gone. Kurt cursed himself. 

“Listen, Chandler, this was a _fantastic_ evening, but I really have to go. I’ve got to talk to someone.” He stood up and started walking away. 

“Whoa,” said the blonde as he grabbed Kurt’s wrist. “Hey, what’s the deal? Are you not having fun?” 

“No, no, I had a great time, I just _really_ need to go talk to someone.”

“Well, I’m someone.” 

“Someone _specific_ ,” Kurt tried not to sound annoyed. Chandler was not catching the hint. 

“Okay, call me,” he said, sounding defeated and a little sad. Kurt felt bad for him because he was just innocently trying to have fun on a first date. 

“Listen. I can’t explain everything, but I think you’re a _great_ guy and have impeccable taste. And I’m really sorry to be doing this to you, but I desperately need to go right now.”

Chandler nodded, deflating a bit. “Call me?” he chanced. 

“Maybe.” Kurt didn’t know how things would turn out with Blaine, but he was going to find out. “Thanks for a fun night. And I really mean it,” he added. He turned on his heel and jogged out of the building to find Blaine. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We are severely close to the end! I'm thinking probably one more chapter and an epilogue? Maybe 2 and an epilogue. Let me know what you think! (note: summer classes are kicking my ass so it may be a bit before the next chapter, although a good portion of it has been written already).

The Starring Role

 

Chapter 15

 

Kurt ran down the main street that would lead to the hotel that Blaine usually stayed at. There were no cabs around, so Kurt took to jogging, hoping that he would see a man carrying a guitar case. The blood pounded in Kurt’s ears as he broke into a run, no longer caring about the looks that other pedestrians were giving him. He needed to see Blaine more than anything right now, and dammit it all to hell if he wasn’t going to find him tonight. The hope that Kurt was holding onto had dissipated as soon as he left Blaine that night in the hotel, but now it all came rushing back to him in waves that made his heart race. 

He couldn’t have gone too far; he only left a few minutes before Kurt. Either way, he was still going to get to the hotel no matter what, and he had far too much adrenaline pumping in his system to sit patiently in the city traffic while a terrible driver charged him an arm and a leg to get him there in twice the time. 

Fifteen minutes of running later, he arrived at the hotel where he had spent so many nights curled against Blaine. Kurt cursed himself for not keeping up with his workout schedule. His stamina had dropped severely and he felt like his lungs were going to explode.

He walked into the building, out of breath and sweating and made his way through the foyer. 

“Sir, can I help you?” asked the receptionist. Kurt turned to her. 

“I’m visiting...someone,” gasped Kurt as he tried to breath normally. 

“Who are you visiting, if I may ask?”

“Blaine...Anderson.” He rolled his eyes. Couldn’t she tell he was already on his way up?

She typed the name in the computer, and if Kurt had enough air in his lungs, he would’ve told the woman that knew where the hell his room was. 

“He’s in 305, sir. Shall I phone him that you’re here?” Kurt shook his head and took off again, deciding to skip the elevator and take the stairs, which he immediately regretted since he was already short on breath. 

“Dumb...ass,” he said to himself as he finally reached the last step, collapsing against the wall for a minute. He wiped at his face which was probably beet red and sweaty. After a few moments, he made his way down the hall to Blaine’s room. His heart was pounding wildly in his chest with nerves now and Kurt couldn’t seem to calm down. He brought his fist up and knocked on the door. 

Kurt heard some shuffling from inside and then the clicks of the locks opening. The door swung open and Blaine stood there, mouth open. Upon closer inspection, Kurt saw there was scruff on his face. He hadn’t shaven in at least four days and his hair was messy. Blaine’s eyes were swollen and his shirt was extremely wrinkly. The dark rings around his eyes magnified just how depressed Blaine looked. It was devastating. 

Blaine blinked a few times, then shook his head. 

“You’re fucking dreaming again,” he mumbled as he began to shut the door. Kurt reached his hand out to stop it as he let out a laugh. 

“No, Blaine, it’s really me. I’m here.” 

Blaine’s eyes widened as he reached out to brush his fingers against Kurt’s arm. 

“Oh my god. You’re here. What...why...I thought you...” he stumbled over words. “Aren’t you supposed to be in California?” was the question he settled on. 

Kurt nodded his head. “Supposed to. I came back for some time with my family.” 

Blaine nodded, eyes still wide. Kurt bounced on his toes as silence filled the space between them. “I don’t mean to be rude,” said Blaine finally, “but why are you here?” He leaned his head against the door, blinking a few times. 

“I was...at Bailey’s tonight. On a date.” The spark of hope in Blaine’s eyes snuffed out, and he looked down at the floor. The tension magnified and it was clear that Blaine was uncomfortable.

“You didn’t have to come back to gloat,” muttered Blaine, devastation pressing on his shoulders. 

_Horrible choice of words, Kurt._

“No, no...it’s not like that. I mean, it _was_ a date, but it’s just not gonna work out, and Chandler was explaining...never mind him. My point is that I came to talk. Are you going to invite me in?” Kurt huffed as he rambled, annoyed that he couldn’t get his words right.Blaine moved aside, face scrunched in thought as he tried to piece the puzzle together in his mind. 

“I saw you performing tonight,” said Kurt, deciding to get to the point. He looked around the room which was littered with clothes and paperwork. He didn’t want to step on anything, so he pulled out the desk chair and sat down gingerly. Blaine looked up, staring at Kurt as he walked over to flop on the bed. 

“Did you?” he asked, surprised. Kurt nodded. “Was your date impressed?” he asked flatly, obviously jealous. 

“I don’t know. I wasn’t paying attention to him. You did amazing. I didn’t know you played guitar so well,” he gestured towards the case that was tucked in the corner by the bed. Blaine stared at Kurt as if he was still imagining him. 

“I learned when I was in Dalton. I never really play it that much anymore, but I brought it back with me a couple weeks ago from Ohio.”

“It seems like you play it more often than not,” said Kurt, trying to lighten the mood.

“Kurt, why are you _really_ here?” asked Blaine after a moment’s silence. 

“Well...I heard that you tried leaving Lindsey.” 

Blaine’s eyes glazed and his face fell to stone, the anger and pain clearly etched.

“I tried calling you to tell you,” he said, tone devoid of any decipherable emotion.

Kurt felt a pang of guilt. “I know...I just didn’t think it was wise for us to talk when the wounds were still fresh. I’m sorry.”

Blaine nodded as he looked down at his hands. 

“Yeah, I tried leaving her,” Blaine nodded, though he still looked really upset. “I told her, you know. About us.” Kurt’s heart fluttered. Blaine did it. Blaine finally did it, and Kurt could not be any more proud of the man sitting in front of him. 

“So...why the long face?” asked Kurt, attempting to encourage him. “This is what you wanted, right?” 

“I thought it was what I wanted,” Blaine said, and Kurt wasn’t sure if he was speaking to himself.

“What do you mean?”

“She’s...pregnant. With my kid.” Blaine looked up with tears in his eyes, and Kurt felt his stomach drop. 

“Pregnant?” 

Blaine nodded and looked like he was on the verge of going insane. Kurt couldn’t wrap his mind around it. Lindsey was pregnant, and although he felt really jealous that he slept with her again, his sympathy for Blaine overpowered it and all that was left was concern. 

“With your baby, right?” Kurt reiterated. 

Blaine nodded, looking down at his hands. He sniffed as he held his emotions in, something he was way too good at. 

Kurt stood up and walked over to him, sitting down beside Blaine and wrapping his arms around him. Blaine leaned into the touch and laid his head on Kurt’s shoulder, a soft sigh escaping his lips. 

“What’re you gonna do?” whispered Kurt. He felt Blaine shrug. 

“I don’t know...I’ve been thinking about what to do for a while, and I just can’t seem to win. I don’t want to be with her, but that’s my kid she’s having. I don’t want to abandon him or her, but I also don’t want to sacrifice my own life. Is that selfish of me? She didn’t even tell me she was off her birth control. I just feel like I’m at a loss and I didn’t have anyone to turn to but you, Kurt. And I don’t deserve your sympathy or kindness, and I don’t blame you for not wanting to talk to me. I just...really don’t know what to do.” 

Kurt let him ramble. He’s probably the first person he’d talk to about this and getting it off his shoulders would at least make him feel a little better. 

“I don’t have anymore tears left, Kurt. I can’t mope around and hope for better because nothing will happen. My entire life just seems like one big joke.”

Kurt rubbed soothing circles on his back, letting Blaine know that he was there. 

“Your life is not a big joke, Blaine.” Kurt kept his tone light and soft, trying to ebb some of the stress away from him. “You can’t keep living like this. Take things one step at a time.” 

Blaine stared at his feet. “I don’t know which step to take. There’s a million options and they all end the same way: me with a kid and a wife.” He sighed heavily. “I don’t want to bring a kid into this world that’s going to have shit parents. Someone so small and vulnerable doesn’t deserve that, but I can’t see another option. Lindsey will drive me insane with this baby and I don’t want that kid to have separated parents. I’m just...lost.”

Kurt kneeled down and placed both hands on Blaine’s knees, forcing their eyes to meet. 

“You don’t have to choose that path, Blaine. Your life is for you to mold yourself, and no one can tell you otherwise. That’s why it’s _your_ life. _You_ make the calls. Lindsey’s having your kid? Great. Fantastic. That doesn’t mean that you have to stay with her.”

Blaine looked at Kurt with disbelieving eyes. “It’s so much more complicated than that, Kurt.” 

“Of _course_ it’s much more complicated, that was the catch from the start! Raising a kid is no easy task, and it’s going to be harder for just one person to raise alone. Don’t you see? Being a single parent is hard. If anyone is going to know that, it’s my dad and Carole. But that shouldn’t stop you from being yourself and being happy, Blaine.” 

Blaine looked away, eyes sad. Kurt took Blaine’s scruffy chin and turned his head to force their eyes to meet again. 

“If you show that kid even an ounce of the love that you’re capable of, that kid is already better off with you as a single parent than anyone else with two.” Blaine’s eyes danced in the light, and a small smile crept onto his face. Kurt wondered how long it had been since Blaine had done that. 

“You are going to be an incredible father, Blaine. I just know it. You think your kid will be better off with you and Lindsey together? Prove yourself wrong. My dad always told me that he thought he had it all figured out when he had me, and as I grew, he said he couldn’t have been more wrong. Your child will learn from you, and you will learn from him or her. Give yourself at least enough credit to believe that you can do this, no matter what anyone tells you.” 

Blaine nodded, his smile growing, then falling again.

“Thank you, Kurt. It means so much to hear you say that.” Blaine grabbed Kurt’s hand and gave a tiny squeeze before letting go again. Kurt instantly missed the gentle gesture, even if it was just for a few seconds.

Kurt stood before things got too awkward, and shook himself clean. Blaine stood up and without warning, wrapped his arms around Kurt. Surprised, Kurt didn’t respond right away until he registered what was happening. Blaine held him very tight, not in a possessive way, but needy. Kurt threw his arms around Blaine as well, resting their heads together. Blaine sighed and relaxed in his embrace. It probably had been a very long time since anyone had shown him an ounce of compassion or understanding, and it broke Kurt’s heart to think that he was handling this all on his own. That was no way to live a life. 

“I mean it...thank you. For everything,” Blaine whispered. Kurt rubbed his back, his throat tightening at the comment, knowing that Blaine didn’t just mean tonight. _I love you._

Blaine released Kurt and held him at arm’s length, smiling at him with a mix of sad and grateful eyes. 

“Anytime.” 

Blaine took a step back and sat back down on the bed. The room was filled with tension because it was clearly the end of that conversation, but Kurt didn’t want to leave. 

“Are you free tomorrow night?” asked Kurt suddenly. 

Blaine looked at him, confused. “Yeah. Why?” 

“I found this fantastic restaurant that I’ve been dying to try. And we’re going there tomorrow. My treat.”

Blaine looked down, a smile creeping on his face that he was obviously trying to hide. “You don’t have to do that.” 

Kurt smiled and shook his head. “None of that. You have too much on your plate and you need a night out to forget it for just a little while. Think of it as a mental vacation.” 

Blaine looked up and nodded, his smile falling as he thought for a minute. “Um...I don’t want to be a killjoy...but is this...are you asking me out on a date?” His voice was weary, like he was trying to formulate the right words without sounding too hopeful. Kurt pressed his lips into a thin line as he glanced at his shoes. 

“Only if you want it to be,” he finally replied. Kurt leaned back against the wall and stuffed his hands in his pocket nervously. 

“Yes,” Blaine instantly replied. 

“Are you sure?” asked Kurt, wondering if he had moved too quickly.

“Kurt, I haven’t stopped thinking about you since you left that day. Everything I did reminded me of you and how lost I am without you. Look, I may act like I have everything figured out, but you have shown me more about myself than anyone ever has.” Blaine looked at him with desperate eyes. “I need you in my life Kurt, and that’s why I finally told Lindsey because I couldn’t handle anything without you. I don’t care what anyone says about me, or what anyone says about you. We belong together, and I can’t lie about that anymore.” 

Kurt wanted nothing more than to tackle Blaine and shower him with kisses and tell him that he was Blaine’s, but he had to handle him carefully. Blaine was extremely fragile right now, as was Kurt.

“I am so incredibly proud of you, Blaine,” Kurt said softly. “More proud than I’ve ever been of anyone. I can never fathom what that must be like, and you just did it for you.” 

“No, Kurt,” Blaine cut in, standing up and pacing the room. “I did it for _you_. I want _you_ and no one else. I may be overstepping the boundaries right now, but I don’t care! I’ve stopped caring what everyone thinks, Kurt.”

Kurt grabbed Blaine’s arm to keep him from pacing around the room again. They stared at each other, Kurt at a loss for words as his heart swelled in his chest.

“Um...I can never thank you enough for that. I know this must be so hard. But we need to go slow again,” Kurt breathed. Their gazes were locked and Kurt could feel the intensity between them.

Blaine nodded in full understanding. “I get it.”

“I just don’t want to go full speed because...you hurt me, Blaine. I need you to earn my trust back and jumping right back into the swing of things will-”

Blaine put a finger on Kurt’s lips to silence him. “You don’t have to explain yourself to me. I know I did you wrong. You know I’m sorry. I will do whatever it takes to get your trust back, and if you want to take things slow, that’s fine with me as long as I’m with you.” 

Kurt felt like a giant hypocrite in that moment as he reached out and pulled Blaine’s head in for a kiss. Their lips met and they both relaxed into the familiar touch. The tension finally eased from the room and Blaine placed both hands on Kurt’s head, their slow, soft kiss becoming more intimate if it was possible. Kurt finally pulled back and sighed with relief, his eyes staying closed as Blaine’s forehead rested on his. 

“Taking things slow, huh?” teased Blaine after a moment of silence. Kurt smiled, his hand dropping from the back of Blaine’s head.

“I’m sorry,” Kurt whispered. Blaine shook his head. “It’s fine.” He leaned back, his tone more cheerful. 

“Tomorrow, we’ll go for the test run, alright?” Blaine smoothed Kurt’s collar out and picked off some fuzzies that collected on his shoulder as he spoke. “You buy me dinner and we have a nice second-first date, we’ll walk the city and grab some coffee, and then end the night with a movie. We’ll come back here and get some rest before you have to leave.” 

Kurt smiled at him, appreciating his intent on keeping things slow. 

“That sounds wonderful.” 

Blaine nodded at him, returning the grin. 

“I’m gonna head back to my hotel,” said Kurt after studying Blaine’s face. “I’ve gotta draw some things out for the theatre, and I’d like to finish that before tomorrow night.” 

Blaine nodded. 

“Alright.” Kurt walked to the door, wanting to stay with Blaine but knowing full well how it would end if he did. _Lots and lots of fucking._

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” said Blaine as Kurt opened the door. He looked back and they smiled at each other once more before Kurt walked away, his heart full knowing that it wasn’t the last time he’d see Blaine.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: GUYS. SO SORRY. Summer classes kicked my ass and also I have an obsession with Supernatural, so many apologies for leaving you guys hanging! But as an apology, here is 16 and 17 will be posted very very soon.

  


The Starring Role 

 

Chapter 16

 

Kurt readied himself for the date. He was feeling a bit anxious and fluttery, almost like it was the very first date again. He was exceptionally happy and it had apparently shown on his face. There was a bounce to his step, his posture improved, even his eyes glinted a little like it had several months ago when he and Blaine first met. When he showered, he sang whatever tune popped into his head. He danced like a child while picking out his outfit. He even jumped on the bed in excitement.

There didn’t seem to be a care in the world for him, and he was perfectly fine with that. Things were falling into place, though never in a way that he had ever imagined. His heart had been shattered and mended by the same man, and whether he wanted to believe that being with Blaine was a bad idea was not an option he considered. Deep down, Kurt knew that he’d do anything for Blaine. 

After he had slipped his shoes on, he glanced at his vibrating phone on the nightstand. He quickly picked up after seeing his dad’s name flashing at him. 

“Hello?”

“Hey buddy.”

“Hey, Dad! How are you feeling?”

“Not too shabby, just rolling along as I always do.”

“Good, I’m glad! Have any special plans for the evening?”

“Well, not really. Just dinner at home as usual,” he said casually.

“You should make that gumbo stuff that you love so much. Personally, I don’t think it’s quite appetizing, but whatever suits you.”

“Don’t diss on my gumbo! It’s heaven in a bowl.”

“I’m sure God made it himself,” laughed Kurt.

“You alright? You seem...happy,” Burt said after a moment’s silence.

Kurt snorted. “I didn’t know it was a bad thing to be happy, Dad.”

“It’s not! I’m just...you know, surprised because of all that’s been going on with you and...Blaine.”

The sound of his name made him feel giddy inside. 

“Yeah...well, things are going great between us.”

“I’m sorry, what?” He sounded very defensive. 

“We’re doing great,” Kurt repeated. He had not yet told his father that he and Blaine were back together unofficially.

“Please define ‘great’ for me.”

“Well...I was in town for a few days after you guys left and I saw him performing at Bailey’s. I talked to him afterwards and he told me that he and Lindsey were done.”

“Uh-huh...” Kurt could tell the Burt was not at all pleased. “There’s something else you aren’t telling me.” 

Kurt rolled his eyes. It was bad enough that his dad knew everything there was about Kurt, but it got very annoying at times when he didn’t want to spill any more news. 

“Um...he’s having a baby.” His voice went up at the end, almost like it was a question.

Kurt heard Burt spit out whatever he was drinking. 

“Whoa, buddy, I thought I heard you say he’s having a baby.” 

“I did,” Kurt reiterated. Silence roared in Kurt’s ear for a few seconds.

“Kurt, are you nuts?” asked Burt with a touch of anger. “You’re just going to let him back in your life after what he did to you? While his wife’s having a baby? Did you forget that he has a wife? Do you remember how you felt that night you came home after surprising him?” 

“Dad, he’s leaving her, we’ve talked about what he wants to do.” 

“What _he_ wants to do or what _you_ want him to do?” 

“Both! He clearly wants to be done with her and I want it to!” Kurt was beginning to get irritated. Wasn’t his dad supposed to be happy?

“Kurt. Listen. Blaine is going to have a baby. He will have to raise that child with or without his wife.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“How is this okay with you? If I remember correctly, you said you didn’t want any kids.”

“Dad, whomever this child may be, I will still love him or her like my own. What’s the big deal? Why are you cutting my head off for this?”

“Kurt, I don’t want you to make the same mistake twice.”

Kurt gaped, unable to speak for a moment. He knew Burt was only trying to look after him, and Kurt was very cautious about Blaine as well, but his father not trusting him and his instincts was a blow to his self-esteem.

“And you don’t think I’ve been careful about Blaine?”

“Well it seems like you aren’t since you three days ago you were moping about him and now you’re back together!”

“Dad, I love him. You saw exactly how I was without him.”  
“You don’t need a person in your life to be happy, Kurt.”

Kurt’s mouth fell. “You are such a hypocrite.”

“What did you just say?” asked Burt, clearly angry.

“So you aren’t upset that Mom’s gone?” 

Silence. 

“Of course I’m upset that she’s gone. She will always be in my heart, Kurt, but I can’t sit back and wish for something that’s never going to happen.” 

“Well, Dad,” Kurt was beyond frustrated at this point, “Blaine isn’t dead. So you can either be happy for me or suck it up. I know the difference between wishing and making it possible.”

“Kurt, please. I just want what’s best for you.”

“Okay,” spat Kurt, “and what if it was Mom cheating on you. Would you run back to her if you had the chance and she made everything right?” 

“That is _not_ the same thing, Kurt! Why can’t you understand that?” 

Kurt’s heart raced. He knew without a doubt that his dad would have done _anything_ for Elizabeth, no matter how they fell in love. He could feel his face reddening and his stomach churning. 

“Dad, I appreciate your concern, but I’m an adult and I can make my own decisions. I don’t need you to treat me like I’m fifteen.”

“Don’t you-”

Kurt hung up. 

Out of all the people in the world, Kurt thought that his dad would have been the most understanding because of his mother. 

His good mood now dampened, he threw the phone on the bed and huffed as he went to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

 

“Lovely evening we’re having,” said Blaine, as he met Kurt outside of the hotel. Kurt smiled at him. 

“Well it just got better,” said Kurt. Blaine’s stomach danced at the comment. He could barely sleep last night, so giddy with excitement that Kurt was giving him the chance to walk back into his life and do things the right way. He’d been completely and utterly stupid the previous times, and he damn well knew that now. This time, he wasn’t letting Kurt slip away. 

“Shall we?” Kurt asked and directed Blaine towards the the busy street. Blaine nodded playfully and walked, Kurt following closely at his sides. They walked in silence for a minute, the air around them comfortable. Blaine looked down as their arms swung. He chanced a thought...before, it was strictly forbidden for them to show their relationship in public. Blaine obviously had his reasons, and Kurt didn’t want to broach the subject. Now, though, things were very much different. He took a breath and reached out, their hands molding together and fingers intertwining. Kurt looked down, then up at Blaine in surprise, a smile creeping on his lips. Neither of them said anything, the mutual agreement for PDA unspoken. They both seemed to relax at that, for which Blaine was grateful. As far as his life situation, he was much happier now than he had been in a very long time. He hoped Kurt could sense it on him. 

Kurt looked at him from the side and smiled at him, squeezing his hand, though Blaine could tell that something was off.

“You okay?” he asked. 

Kurt looked at him, his eyes becoming distant for a second. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just something that will blow over.” He gave him a reassuring smile and Blaine nodded. He didn’t believe Kurt was okay, but he didn’t want to pry either.   
“Okay.”

Kurt’s eyes fell to Blaine’s neck and he stopped, releasing Blaine’s hand. 

“Hey, you’re wearing the chain!” exclaimed Kurt. Blaine looked down at the gold chain around his neck that must have slipped out from beneath his shirt. It was the the present that Kurt gave him for their would-be six month anniversary when Kurt found out about Lindsey. Blaine had a flashback to Kurt throwing the present at him before he took off in his Navigator. 

“Yeah,” said Blaine, fingering it absentmindedly. “I kept it. I’ve been wearing it ever since...” Blaine’s eyes glazed at the memory again. He shoved the feeling aside and mentally shook himself from the past that was being put behind them. Neither of them needed to hinder on such bad memories. 

Blaine jumped as he remembered. “Oh! Almost forgot,” he reached into his pocket and pulled out the silver chain that Blaine had gotten him when he moved to California. “I kept this too. And it’s still yours if you want it.” Kurt’s eyes widened as he saw the familiar chain. Enthusiastically, he nodded and took it gently from Blaine’s hand. Blaine smiled wider as Kurt placed it around his neck. 

“I didn’t think you’d keep it,” said Kurt, mostly to himself.

“Yeah...I was trying to hold on to something that would give me hope.” Blaine saw Kurt’s eyes shift all over his face. God, he wished he could know what Kurt was thinking. 

“So, you don’t think it’s kinda cheesy I got you the same chain in a different color?” Kurt asked bashfully. 

“It’s the worst gift I’ve ever received.” Blaine smiled and winked at him before taking Kurt’s hand again and began walking down the busy sidewalk.

Kurt led them down the street into a corner where a small restaurant was hidden from view. It was off to the side in a wall that someone would have surly missed if they weren’t really looking for it. The sign read “Roux” and Blaine could smell fresh bread baking. His mouth instantly watered and he figured he was quite hungry. 

“Wow, that smells amazing,” Blaine commented. Kurt nodded with a grin. 

“I’ve been dying to try this place. French food is my favorite.” 

They walked inside and were promptly seated. The interior of the building was painted a soft brown color, the lights dim with candles set at every table which helped set the romantic feel of the place and the waiters were extremely friendly. 

They ordered their drinks and were looking at the menu (Blaine appalled at how expensive it was) when the waiter brought some french bread out for them. 

“This is _really_ fancy, Kurt. I feel underdressed,” said Blaine, even though he really didn’t look it. 

“You look fine! Quite handsome, actually,” Kurt smiled. 

“I could say the same about you,” Blaine replied with a wink. 

They ordered dinner and took to talking about Kurt’s mini-vacation with his family while completely avoiding the subject of Blaine’s recent days. He was grateful that Kurt wasn’t trying to get him to talk about it. Nothing today could bring him down, though. Not even the subject of Lindsey because he was on a date with the love of his life and he couldn’t ask for anything else. Blaine smiled stupidly as Kurt explained how much Burt and Finn complained after their fifth hour of shopping down Michigan Avenue while he and Carole zipped from store to store to find the best deals. 

“It’s really hard shopping with them on your tail. It’s like a kid who won’t stop nagging to leave.” Kurt snapped his mouth shut, his eyes wide. Blaine looked at him curiously. 

“What?” 

Kurt shook his head. “I didn’t mean to compare that to...you know, a kid. I’m sorry.”

“Oh. I didn’t even think you were insinuating something.” 

“I wasn’t!” Kurt replied quickly. “I’m...sorry.” 

“Kurt, it’s not a big deal,” said Blaine with a chuckle. In all honesty, it wasn’t. If Kurt hadn’t apologized, Blaine probably would not have noticed the reference. 

They kept talking, though Kurt seemed to choose his words carefully now, something that Blaine wished he wouldn’t do. Things seemed to relax after a bit and they went back to their normal talking and laughing and nudging each other’s feet under the table. Their checks came and Kurt paid for it, but not without Blaine insisting that he leave the tip. They walked out, bellies full to bursting out into the Chicago streets. 

“Thanks so much, Kurt. That was incredibly delicious,” said Blaine, reaching out for Kurt’s hand. 

“My pleasure,” Kurt said as he took it.  

“Where to now?” asked Blaine, nudging his shoulder into Kurt.

“Um...well, what movies are out now?” 

Blaine checked his watch. It was almost 10 and he pulled out his phone to check the nearby movie theaters. 

“What are you feeling like watching?” he asked. 

Kurt bit his lip and tried to hide his smirk. He knew exactly what he wanted to watch, and that involved Blaine naked on the bed, but that was definitely not going to happen so soon. 

“What?” asked Blaine, a smile growing on his face when he saw Kurt. 

“Uh...n-nothing. I don’t really care what we watch.” 

“Hmm...alright then,” smirked Blaine as he walked out into the street to hail a cab. They climbed in and Kurt immediately started pestering Blaine about the film they were going to watch. 

“Wait, wait, I’m supposed to be treating you to this, Blaine. Is it really that much of a secret?”

“Not really,” said Blaine. “I just like to see you get bent out of shape about it,” he teased. 

They bickered again for a few minutes, then laughed about nothing in particular. A silence settled over them and Kurt looked out the window, admiring the city at night. When he turned his head, he caught Blaine staring at him with a grin on his face and his eyes glinting in the passing streetlights. 

“What?” Kurt asked, poking him in the gut. 

“Nothing,” he said, swatting Kurt’s hand. 

“Can’t a guy appreciate the view?” played Blaine. He saw Kurt’s cheeks beginning to blush. It made his heart race that he could still do that to Kurt, after all they’ve been through. The man sitting right next to him managed to make him feel like so wanted and appreciated that it made Blaine feel like he was on top of the world. 

It also made him feel sick.

“You’re just so...amazing. And I love you.” 

Kurt’s expression softened, eyes searching Blaine.

“I lov-”

Kurt never got to finish the sentence. The driver pulled out into an intersection where a black car slammed right into side where the driver and Kurt sat. He slammed his head against the side of the door as the cab spun around in a circle. The world flashed white and then he lost consciousness.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright. As promised, here it is! The epilogue is next which will be the final installment. *sniff*

The Starring Role

 

Chapter 17

 

Blaine’s head pounded viciously as he rode in the ambulance. Nothing around him seemed real, almost like the air was made of syrup. The EMT barked orders at him, asking him to spell out his name, asked where he lived, and shone a flashlight in his eyes. He felt like shoving her away, but his head felt like it might explode. He was in no condition to be arguing. Everything around him swam in and out of focus. Every heartbeat that he felt went directly to his skull and he never felt more dizzy. The EMT was speaking loudly right next to him, but he had trouble hearing much at all. Maybe it was his focus, or maybe he just didn’t care.

“K-Kurt,” he managed. 

“Sir, your I.D. says you’re Blaine Anderson. Do you remember what happened?”

“No, where’s Kurt?” asked Blaine. All he remembered was smiling at his love, then the world began spinning. He woke up when the police officers pulled him out from the cab that had apparently flipped over. 

“We’ll be at the hospital shortly, but can you please recite your name?” 

Blaine complied to her. Maybe that would’ve gotten her to finally shut up. 

“Can I please just have some pain meds?” he finally asked, no longer able to try and think past the pain. 

She turned to her partner sitting behind her and mumbled something. Blaine only heard bits of the conversation. 

“...seems alright...concussion due to...maybe some mild pain killers...”

Blaine flexed his fingers and brought his hand to his face. A bandage stuck to the corner of his forehead. 

“Mr. Anderson, a shard of glass gave you a laceration. No permanent damage was done, just a loss of blood. You should be alright. How does the rest of your body feel?”

“Hurts,” he mumbled. Blaine turned his head away from her, hoping she would get the message to shut the hell up.

Blaine let his hand fall to his side as he waited to get to the hospital. His only concern was for Kurt. 

 

They arrived at the hospital and Blaine was asking about Kurt until they finally gave him some answers. The doctor checked on him and confirmed that nothing seemed to be too bad. The cut on his forehead would heal normally and his concussion would dissipate in two weeks time. He was definitely sore all over his body, but the pain medicine that they gave him seemed to ease that a little too. His head felt better, at least to the point where he could sit up straight without feeling like he was going to fall from dizziness. 

“Where’s Kurt Hummel? He was with me in the crash, where is he?” Blaine asked the nurse. 

“Mr. Anderson, please calm down. Everything will be alright-”

“Where is he?” Blaine reiterated. “I need to know he’s fine.” 

“He’s going to be fine, sir,” she said in a more relaxed tone. Obviously she was trying to calm him down. 

“No, you don’t understand. I won’t be okay until I know he’s fine. I need to see him with my own eyes. Please, let me see him.” Blaine felt silly begging like a child, but he was going to be severely anxious until he knew everything would be fine.

“I’m sorry, I can’t right now. Wait just a while longer and then we can see.”

He grunted in displeasure and sat back in his seat as the nurse left. He felt much better, so what was the harm in letting him see Kurt? Blaine put his elbows on his lap, pressing his palms on his stinging eyes. Sleep would have to wait just a little while longer until he knew that Kurt was alright. There was no doubt that his nerves wouldn’t let him sleep either.

The nurse came back in twenty minutes later with another pain pill. Blaine took it and put it between his teeth as she gave him some water. 

“Can I see Kurt Hummel now?” he asked as he took a swig of water and tilted his head back. 

“Mr. Anderson, I am not allowed to share that information with you,” she said, a little bit of apology in her voice. 

“Please, I need to see him. I’m the only person in Chicago that knows he’s here. Please,” he repeated. 

She gave him a sympathetic look, then looked to the door to make sure no one was standing there. 

“Give me ten minutes. I’ll try to convince the doc to release you,” she whispered. Blaine thanked her about twelve times before she left the room. 

He stood up to pace around, only to curse himself for getting up too quickly. The room spun and he had to shut his eyes and hold onto the wall until he felt his body regain control. 

_Slow down, Anderson._

Blaine opened his eyes slowly, then took careful steps back and forth, biting his nails as he awaited the return of the nurse. There wasn’t anything worse for Blaine than potentially losing Kurt. The thought made him sick to his stomach. He began breathing faster as he jumped to the worst possible conclusion. 

_Great. She’s not back. What’s it been, like 15 minutes since she left? Oh...30 seconds. Calm yourself, Blaine! Worrying will get you nothing. Come on, come on...oh for fuck’s sake, he’s probably dead right now. He probably broke his neck and his lungs collapsed...that’s the only possible outcome. This is why I can’t have nice things! Jesus Christ, how long does it take to talk to the doctor?!_

Blaine backed up against the wall and pinched the bridge of his nose as he took a calming breath. His head began pounding again, no thanks to the concussion. He sat back down and rubbed his face. His scruffy chin would probably be twice the length tomorrow from the stress, and his bouncing leg was doing nothing to alleviate it. 

The nurse finally walked back in and Blaine shot up. 

“Goddammit,” he mumbled, grabbing his head and sitting back down slowly. 

“Careful,” said the nurse, rushing over to him. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, yeah,” he waved her off. “Where’s Kurt?” 

She gave him a clipboard of papers to sign off on. 

“First you fill this out. It’s your release forms, then you can go visit.”

Blaine grumbled but he figured it was probably best if he get out of the room once and for all. He snatched the clipboard and began initialing here and signing there until all the colorful sheets were filled. The nurse gave him an impressed look when he handed it back to her, probably from signing so quickly. 

“I direct and sign papers and paychecks for a living. I’m a professional,” he said, getting up slowly and walking over to the door. Yeah, it was snotty, but he couldn’t seem to care at the moment.

“Don’t do any major physical activities anytime soon and don’t go to sleep for another hour or two, okay?” she advised him. Blaine nodded and held onto the doorknob. 

“Thank you. I appreciate your help,” he said sincerely.

He walked into the hallway and searched the signs against the wall for Kurt’s room. After turning down several halls and walking for what felt like an eternity, he finally found his room. Holy hell, they were in the same accident, did they have to space them on opposite ends of the hospital?

Blaine knocked on the door, unsure of what he would find. Luckily it wasn’t the ICU, which was a positive sign in itself.

“Hello?” called Blaine as he opened the door and inched it open. Kurt lay on the bed, his head littered with cuts and scrapes, probably from the flying glass, stitches near his left temple. He was unconscious and a pained look was scrawled across his face. A sling held his arm in place which was placed on his belly. The sight tore something in Blaine. Seeing Kurt hurt was another reason that he couldn’t stay away from him. His incessant need to care for him and make sure he’s okay overpowered much of his will. Blaine took the few steps to the side of the bed and gently placed his hand on top of Kurt’s that wasn’t in the sling. His heart hammered in his chest as he worried about Kurt. What injuries did he have? Was he sedated? 

Blaine rubbed small circles with his thumb on Kurt’s soft skin, muttering “It’ll be okay” to himself. He wasn’t willing to lose Kurt again. 

The door opened again and a nurse walked in briskly with a doctor, holding a clipboard. They caught sight of Blaine and paused, clearly not expecting anyone to be in the room.

“Sir, you can’t be in here right now,” the nurse said, walking to Blaine holding his elbow to guide him out of the room.

“No, I was in the wreck with him so-”

“I know, but we have to check his vitals and unless you’re on his emergency contact list, you are not allowed in here without his consent,” she motioned towards Kurt with her head. 

“Can I at least know what’s wrong?” pleaded Blaine. The doctor grabbed the nurse’s shoulder and nodded at her when their eyes met. She stepped aside as the doctor explained. 

“Mr. Hummel has been unconscious since the accident and has some broken ribs and a fractured elbow. It’s clear that he has a concussion though we don’t know how severe until he wakes up. His vitals are normal and we expect a full recovery from him, but we don’t want to make any assumptions until he is conscious again. I’m sorry, but you’ll have to step outside the room now.”

Blaine nodded, clearly about to protest when a vibrating sound against hard wood caught his attention. He glanced over at the table and saw Kurt’s phone blinking. 

“Thank you, doctor,” said Blaine as he went to the table and snatched the phone up, darting outside as he answered the telephone.

“Hello?”  

“Uh...Kurt?” came Burt’s voice. 

“N-no. This is Blaine,” he said nervously.

“Oh.” Burt didn’t sound a bit enthused. “Can I talk to Kurt?”

“Um...Burt, I’ve got to tell you something, but please don’t freak out.”

“When you tell me not to freak out, chances are that I’ll freak out. What the hell’s the matter?” he asked, concern high in his voice. 

“Kurt and I were on our way to the movies tonight when we got in an accident. We’re at the hospital now and...Kurt’s unconscious.”

“What the hell?! Is he alright? Why wasn’t I contacted about this?! When did this happen?” Burt’s voice rose to a panic and he mumbled inaudible things. He glanced over at a wall with a clock on it. He only remembered looking at his phone before climbing into the cab. 

“I wanna say it happened three hours ago.” Why Burt was calling Kurt so late, he wouldn’t know. Regardless, Blaine explained to him what the doctor had just told him and what he remembered from the accident. 

“A concussion is still serious. I’m buying my plane ticket out there right now, hopefully I’ll be there by the morning.”

Blaine didn’t want to argue with him. As a parent, he was probably very concerned about his only child with the slight possibility of losing another one of his family members. Still, Blaine reassured him that the doctor’s outlook seemed positive and that none of them should really worry since he wasn’t in the ICU. He also told Burt that he’d stay in the hospital until Kurt woke up and was released, no matter how long it took. 

“You would do that?” asked Burt credulously. 

“Of course I would,” replied Blaine. It made him uneasy that Burt didn’t think he would care for him. 

“Burt...I know you don’t trust me. And you have good reason not to. But I can guarantee that I’ll be by Kurt’s side from now on.” Blaine hoped that Burt understood he meant that not just until he he heals. 

There was a sigh at the other end of the line.

“My son obviously cares about you. More than anyone. Now, I don’t know how you guys worked this thing out, and I’m sure Kurt will tell me everything sometime in the near future, or at least he better. But I want you to be sure about this. It broke my heart to see my kid so torn up over what happened, and I don’t want it to happen again. I can’t dictate who he dates and who he doesn’t, but I will be damned if I see him go through it again. Please don’t break him again.” 

Blaine’s throat tightened and he had trouble speaking for a moment. Burt and Kurt had an unbelievable bond, and it made Blaine feel grateful that Kurt had someone so special he could rely on. Blaine never had that with his father, so it was moving to see that a father could care so much about his son. 

“Burt, I promise. Kurt is such an honest, straightforward, gentle person and I love him for it. I want what’s best for him, you know better than anyone how Kurt is. From now on, for however long we are together, I will never do anything to hurt him again...I guess now’s a good time to tell you that my wife is pregnant.”

There was a moment of silence before Burt quietly said, “I know.”

“Oh...um...I _will_ leave my wife. I’m only returning home to grab my stuff and then we’re out of each other’s hair. Whatever happens with us, with my ex and my future kid, Kurt said he would be there to support me. The least I can do for him is love him.”

Burt sighed on the other end of the line and Blaine could tell he was trying to say something, though he was having a hard time formulating the words.

“Blaine, look. I get it. You built this entire life around yourself hiding what you really wanted and now that you can’t keep it quiet, it’s blowing up in your face. You’ve sacrificed so much already for my kid. Anyone who is willing to do that for my son is a hero in my eyes. You really love him, don’t you?” 

Blaine’s eyes watered at the comment. It was one of the nicest things that anyone had said to him, especially coming from a father who cared so deeply about his son’s life. 

“More than anything,” whispered Blaine, unconsciously looking at the door to Kurt’s room. 

“Good. I like to hear that. Just so you know...I’m still gonna keep an eye on you.” 

Blaine felt his cheeks blush with embarrassment. He deserved it, though. He’d probably do the same thing with his kid in the future if the same thing happened. 

“I know.”

“What happens when Kurt wakes up?”

“I was going to have Kurt stay with me until he gets well enough to fly back out to California. I walked away with much less damage than him, so I can take care of him.”

“I appreciate it.”

“Thank you. It really means so much to me that you trust me after all the terrible things I did to Kurt. It won’t happen again.” The words rung in his ears, and Blaine knew that he’d never uttered words so true. He would do anything for Kurt to be happy. 

They hung up and Blaine sat back, dazed at how his life dramatically shifted in these past few months. 

 

A few hours passed by and Blaine sat outside of Kurt’s room, lightly sleeping in the uncomfortable chair. His head leaned against the wall and he jerked awake when his head fell forward. The doctor still wouldn’t allow Blaine in the room and he was frustrated beyond belief. He knew that Kurt was being well taken care of but it still didn’t make him any less sure until he could see Kurt awake with his own eyes. 

Blaine was dozing off again, barely noticing the sounds of the busy hospital around him when someone shook him gently. He jerked awake, adrenaline pumping suddenly through his body as a nurse stepped back. 

“Sorry,” apologized Blaine immediately. “I’m a little jumpy.” The nurse smiled gently at him. “It’s alright,” she said. “You’re Blaine Anderson, right?” 

Blaine nodded. 

“Mr. Hummel is awake and has asked to see you.” 

Relief flooded him in overwhelming waves. He stood up fast, clutching at his aching head. 

“I will never learn,” he muttered as the world stopped spinning. Remembering that he had a concussion was going to get difficult to get used to. 

Blaine darted to the door after thanking the nurse and poked his head in. 

“Kurt?”

Kurt looked up and smiled at Blaine. He finally released his breath as he swung the door open fully and walked inside, rushing over to the bed to engulf Kurt in a passionate kiss. Kurt groaned with what Blaine thought was relief as well. After moaning again more painfully, Blaine finally released him. 

“Sorry, sorry,” said Blaine, only leaning back a few inches, worry flashing across his face. 

“It’s okay,” said Kurt, his eyes shut tight with obvious pain as he shifted in the bed. “I’m glad to see you’re okay, too.” Blaine chuckled with nervous laughter. Even after seeing that Kurt was alright, he was still a bit anxious. 

“Is everything alright? Are you okay?” 

Kurt nodded. “Everything’s alright. Doctor says that I just need to rest and I’ll be back to normal in no time. I just hope it’s quick. I’ve just got a few broken things.”

Blaine backed up and held his hands away from Kurt. “That doesn’t sound okay. It sounds painful.” 

Kurt chuckled, then winced again. “Yeah, it is. But it’s going to be fine.”

“How bad is the concussion?”

“It’s only a mild concussion. The doctor said I should be fine, I just need to take it easy. No permanent damage.”

Blaine relaxed at the words, feeling the tension ease from his shoulders. If he could only wrap Kurt up and hold him for eternity, he’d feel much better. 

A knock came from the door and the doctor walked in to check on Kurt. They smiled brightly at them as the nurse checked all his vitals, the doctor checking things off on her clipboard before speaking to them.

“You guys are very lucky to be here with the injuries you have.”

“Doctor, what exactly happened?” asked Kurt. “All I remember was jerking around and then passing out.”

Blaine nodded in agreement. The EMT’s explained to him what had happened in the ambulance but he wasn’t paying attention because of his worry for Kurt.

“A car pulled out into the intersection as you guys were crossing it and hit the driver’s side, which was the side you were on,” she pointed to Kurt. “That’s why you’re more beat up than this one,” she gestured towards Blaine. “You guys spun in a circle causing the whiplash, and the driver overcorrected the spin by turning the wheel too far, which was what caused the car to flip. Lucky for you both, the cab driver wasn’t going too fast, and he responded in the correct way...just a little too correct.” 

Blaine nodded, truly grateful for getting out of there alive. 

“I’m giving you some strong pain meds, Mr. Hummel, and I want you to get plenty of rest. Your neck will be very stiff for a while, but with time off and no major physical activity, you should be back to normal soon. It’ll be common for your chest to hurt with deep breaths until your ribs heal completely, so don’t worry.”

She signed off on a prescription and handed it to Kurt with a kind smile. 

“Thank you, doctor,” said Kurt stiffly, attempting to sit up in his chair. He gasped again and Blaine held out his hands, ready to help Kurt with anything that happened. 

“Something tells me it’s going to be hard for you to sit around doing nothing,” said the doctor cheerfully. 

Blaine only chuckled as Kurt rolled his eyes at them.

 

Kurt stirred in his sleep, feeling the warm covers on him and Blaine’s body pressed against his back. Their hands were clasped at Kurt’s chest and he brought them up carefully to avoid hurting his aching side, deeply inhaling Blaine’s scent. God, how he missed those incredible arms that wrapped around him. It had been two days since Kurt had been released from the hospital and Blaine attended to his every need. It had been a little bit difficult for him to stay in bed for so long without doing much of anything, but his broken ribs restricted him from doing much. Luckily, the pain pills helped sedate him from time to time so he wasn’t completely losing useful time. Having Blaine around was also a definite plus. 

Burt had come to visit Kurt the morning after they were released, and they both had immediately apologized to each other. Kurt repeated over and over that he didn’t mean to put his dad in the situation he did, and that he really did value his opinion. The only reason he lashed out was because he wasn’t being supportive and he took it out on him. It was wrong of him to treat his father like that after all they’ve been through. 

“I was wrong, too, buddy,” Burt had said, patting Kurt’s knee as he lay in the hotel bed. “I know that you know what you’re doing. You’re an adult and you can make your own decisions, and I’m sorry for being overprotective. I can’t help it. I’m your dad.” 

“I know. I love you, Dad. Let’s not go through that again.” 

“Love you, too, bud.” 

Kurt smiled fondly, incredibly grateful for all of the wonderful people in his life. He and Blaine had also talked about what Burt said to him. Blaine seemed a little bashful saying it, but Kurt felt his heart swell with pride at the two of them. It had all worked out without Kurt even being conscious, and if his father was willing to make amends with Blaine, then Burt really trusted the both of them. 

Burt admitted to calling Kurt late at night because he felt considerably guilty after their argument. Like Kurt, he couldn’t handle having unresolved fights with his loved ones, something that seemed to carry over genetically to him.

Blaine stirred behind him, and Kurt gently turned onto his back, hissing as the ache in his chest increased. Blaine sat up instantly, removing his hands from Kurt and asking if he was okay. Kurt nodded as the pain subsided a bit. 

“I really hate seeing you in pain,” said Blaine. Kurt shrugged. “I can’t be protected all the time, Blaine. I’m a tough cookie though. I’ll survive,” he smiled. Even with the help of the pain pills, it still ached a little for him to move. Blaine leaned down and kissed him, a smile planted on his face. 

“You’re my tough cookie though,” he breathed against his lips. 

“Eat me,” Kurt smiled. 

“My pleasure, cookie.”

Kurt let out a soft chuckle, playfully calling Blaine an asshole.

“It’s hard to restrain myself from taking advantage of you with all of this spare hotel time,” said Blaine mischievously. 

“You’re telling me,” countered Kurt. “I get so damn dizzy and loose from the pills, I’ve had to control myself more times these two days than the past nine months.”

Blaine chuckled and propped himself onto his elbow, drawing lines on Kurt’s arm with his finger. 

“Once your ribs heal, you’re mine,” Blaine said possessively. Kurt’s stomach fluttered. His ribs couldn’t heal fast enough. 

Blaine laid back down and scooted closer to Kurt, clasping their hands together. He wanted Blaine to hold him, but it would hurt too much to adjust. 

“You really scared me,” muttered Blaine. “Even after I knew you were going to be alright, I still was worried.” 

Kurt leaned his head so his cheek settled on Blaine’s fluffy hair. “I know. But I’m alright now.” He felt Blaine shudder next to him. 

Kurt had been battling with his emotions for the past two days. With nothing to distract him, it gave him an awful lot of time to think through things when he wasn’t asleep. Blaine was so incredibly brave and wonderful. It amazed him just how much he changed in the past few months. But he knew without a doubt just exactly what he wanted. 

“I scared me, too,” said Kurt. 

“Why?” asked Blaine curiously. 

“When I woke up, I was completely confused. I didn’t remember much of anything before the accident, and waking up in a hospital bed kinda freaks you out. I kept asking for you and the doctor told me to wait until they could check me before you came in. I...was afraid you were gone and that really put things in perspective.” 

There was a bit of silence and Kurt felt Blaine tense against him. 

“What’s the perspective?” asked Blaine cautiously. 

“Blaine, it scared me that when I woke up and finally realized where I was, my first thought was of you. I didn’t care how hurt I was, I just needed to know you were okay. It scares me how much I care about you. I want you, Blaine. No one else.” It didn’t matter how scared he was, though. Kurt had made the decision long before he could admit to himself that he loved Blaine. No matter how much it terrified him, he found comfort in Blaine, and that was enough for him.

Blaine sat up slowly, looking at Kurt with a smile in his eyes. 

“You mean that?” he asked. 

Kurt nodded. “I do.” 

Blaine embraced him in a long, languid kiss that sent sparks down to Kurt’s toes. He sighed happily against his soft lips as he ran his hands into the bouncy curls, caressing them gently. They finally parted and Blaine pressed his forehead against Kurt’s, staring longingly into his eyes. 

“I love you,” said Kurt softly. 

“I love you, too,” replied Blaine with a gentle smile. 

Blaine’s phone rung loudly on the nightstand and the two jumped in surprise after the intimate moment. They both rubbed at their heads as the sudden jerk caused their heads to pound. 

Blaine reached over to the nightstand and answered his phone with a disgruntled “hello.” 

Blaine suddenly sat up in his bed cocking his head to the side. 

“Excuse me?!” 

Kurt stared at Blaine’s back intently. Something was obviously going on, and he just wished he would be healed already so he didn’t have to lay so useless on the bed. 

“Uh...wow, that’s...insane.” 

Kurt squirmed in the bed, deciding to sit up regardless of the pain. 

“And you’re sure about this?” 

Blaine was silent for a minute as whoever on the other line ranted. Kurt wiggled his feet underneath the covers, anxious to know what was going on. 

“Oh, well that’s...a huge relief. Thank you, I guess. For letting me know. No, no, don’t apologize, we were both doing that...uh-huh...I guess so, then. Take care. Bye.”

Blaine ended the call and deflated. 

“Huh.”

Kurt couldn’t resist asking. “Who was that? What happened? What’s going on? What aren’t you telling me?” Blaine chuckled as he turned around to face Kurt, his face full of shock and...glee? 

“That was Roy,” he said credulously. 

“Who is this Roy?” asked Kurt, taken aback. 

“He’s the guy Lindsey cheated on me with.” Kurt felt his heart race. 

“Yeah?”

“Apparently, Lindsey is not pregnant.”

“What?!” shrieked Kurt. “Why did he call you? What did he say? I knew that bitch was up to something,” said Kurt. The pain meds he took earlier that morning were still in effect, and he had trouble keeping a filter on his mouth. 

“Uh, Lindsey is insane. Plain and simple. She apparently ran to Roy after I’d left and told him everything that happened between us, including that she lied about the pregnancy. He’s apparently so sick of her bullshit and manipulation that he left her because he couldn’t deal with someone so controlling.”

Kurt felt his heart jump in excitement. He could see the tension melting off of Blaine. 

“And he called you to get back at her?” asked Kurt. 

“Something like that,” said Blaine, the smile on his face broadening. “She’s not pregnant. Kurt, she’s not pregnant,” he bursted into laughter, the sound bubbling around the room. Kurt couldn’t help but laugh in return. 

“You’re completely sure?” asked Kurt. 

“As sure as I can be! Roy said he stole my number from her phone to tell me everything.”

“Blaine, you don’t think this is another one of her tricks, right?” 

Blaine settled down in the bed. “I...guess I can’t be too sure. The guys seemed like he was seriously fed up with her. I guess only time will tell. If she doesn’t even show within the next few months...”

“Or if nine months pass and no baby?” suggested Kurt. 

“All the better,” said Blaine brightly. “I wouldn’t put it past Lindsey to lie about a pregnancy to keep me around. But it didn’t work, so it makes sense that she ran to Roy about it. Oh my god! This is...crazy!”

“Babe, that’s incredible!” said Kurt. Blaine laughed again, euphoria hitting him hard. Things were falling into place, and Kurt couldn’t help but revel in the happiness that Blaine emitted. Their futures seemed much more easily attainable now that the main obstacles were pushed aside, and Kurt couldn’t help himself. Everything would be okay, and deep down, he knew it really would be. 

Blaine crawled over to him excitedly and placed a firm kiss on Kurt’s lips. 

“Kurt, everything’s okay. We’ll be okay,” he smiled, seeming to extract Kurt’s thought from his head. 

“We will be,” said Kurt, cupping Blaine’s cheek. “I love you,” he tacked on. 

“I love you, too.”

 

For the first time in a very, very long time, Blaine felt at ease and comfortable, certain of his future and no longer scared of himself or anyone else, and he had no one else to thank but his incredible boyfriend. 


	18. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is it! The end has come for my two beloved boys. A few things: a HUGE THANK YOU to everyone who has stuck with this story, whether you started since the first post in February or just now tagged along, I want to thank everyone who read this! All of your reviews kept me inspired and motivated to keep writing (also, I'm sorry for not replying to everyone recently, life has been hectic). I'm not entirely certain if I'll continue with fanfiction because I have been writing and creating my own stories and characters that hopefully will be published when completed, but who knows. I'll definitely be coming back to make one shots, and possibly write some snippets from Kurt and Blaine's future :)  
> Okay, sorry for ranting: Enjoy the epilogue!

The Starring Role

 

Epilogue

 

*Two Years Later*

 

Kurt lay on the bed, legs crossed at the ankles and his nose buried in his book. The sweater he wore gave him some warmth from the blizzard outside, and the scent of cinnamon wafted across the room, giving it a Christmas ambience. He curled and uncurled his toes as he read in anticipation, completely lost in a world unlike his own. Blaine walked into the room, glasses perched on his nose as he looked at a piece of paper with a frown. 

“Hey, babe, what’s this charge on the credit card last month for $60?”

Kurt jumped, startled from being pulled back into reality. “Whoa, Blaine.” He closed the book and set it down beside him while his mind raced to catch up with him, his hand on his chest to will his heart to calm down. 

“Uhh...sorry, what did you say?”

Blaine looked up and a smile grew on his face. “Didn’t mean to startle you,” he said. Kurt shook himself and smiled back. 

“Not your fault. Just too engrossed, I guess.” 

Blaine walked to the bed, kicking off his shoes and crawled on top of the fluffy comforter. 

“Too engrossed in what?” he smirked at Kurt. Kurt gave him a mischievous grin and abruptly laid on his side, elbow on the bed and head propped on his hand.

“Well, this book I’m reading has a very, very handsome gentleman who is a terribly hopeless romantic, and even though he can’t find that perfect someone, it still doesn’t stop him from searching.” 

Blaine gave a crooked grin. “How lovely. You seem to be serious about him.”

“I think I’m in love,” Kurt smirked. Blaine crawled the rest of the way up the bed to sit right next to Kurt. 

“Should I be jealous of this handsome gentleman?” 

“I said I think I’m in love. I never said it was with him, though.” 

Blaine’s grin grew and he bent down to snatch a kiss from Kurt. The butterflies in his stomach still fluttered every time he did that, and god did he love having Kurt with him at all times. 

Since that night of the accident a little more than two years ago, they both seemed to be attached at the hip. They both fully healed from their injuries within a month and were both back to work in no time. Since Kurt was placed in California at the time, they still had to spend some months apart, but eventually he requested a transfer back to Chicago where he and Blaine rented an apartment together. Blaine’s production company released their first movie in a three series project and was planned to be stationed in Chicago for several more years as they worked on the other two films. 

Roy had in fact been correct about Lindsey and her fake pregnancy, and for that Blaine was quite relieved. Either way that it went, he and Kurt were ready for whatever came their way, but it was still a weight lifted off his shoulders when no baby came around nine months later. 

Blaine filed for divorce soon after that night that Roy had called, and to his surprise, Lindsey didn’t put up much of a fight. He was certainly confused as to why, and Blaine was a little suspicious at first, but no backlash ever came. Maybe Lindsey finally realized that she could no longer control or manipulate him into feeling sorry for her or to feel guilty about things that he shouldn’t feel guilty about. It was extremely liberating for Blaine to finally be comfortable in his own skin. The mask he was hiding behind became nothing more than the past he struggled through to finally become the man he knew he should be. Blaine’s parents were obviously upset about the whole thing, and coming out to them was no easy task. Luckily, they didn’t disown him like he felt they would, but they were still upset nonetheless. He didn’t care. Kurt was the only driving force in his life and as long as he had him around, nothing would ever stand in the way. How could it? 

Loving Kurt was the single most thrilling, heartbreaking, and worthwhile ride he’d ever imagined, and if he had the chance to do it again in some other life, he would comply without a second thought. Never in a million years would Blaine have thought that waking up next to the love of his life every day would bring him immense joy. He was utterly grateful for his boyfriend and he would do whatever it took to keep him happy.

It was Christmas time, and Kurt’s family was coming around later in the day to celebrate with them. 

“Well, I’m glad you’re in love with me, then,” said Blaine, cupping Kurt’s face. Kurt hummed in approval before wrapping his open arm around Blaine’s waist. 

“I also think you’re excellent at deflection,” Blaine tacked on. Kurt laughed and pulled away. 

“Was it working?” Blaine shook his head and dangled the credit card statement with a furrow of his brow. 

“I can’t help it. Decorating is my joy, and I knew we were short on cash for Christmas presents. You know I can’t resist a good bargain, especially during this time of year,” Kurt pouted, jutting out his lower lip playfully. 

“That look doesn’t mean it’s a deal,” said Blaine, jabbing Kurt’s side. He yelped in surprise and then tackled Blaine, sending the statement fluttering away, instantly forgotten and Blaine on his back. Kurt settled all of his weight on top of him, lacing their fingers together as they delved in another deep kiss. He hoped that the feeling that Kurt gave him when they did that would never go away. 

Kurt pulled away and Blaine looked into those blue eyes that knew him so well. 

“I love you,” he said quietly. 

“I love you, too,” said Kurt just as quietly, his lips ghosting over Blaine’s. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Blaine’s breath caught. 

“You want your Christmas present now?” 

Kurt propped himself up on his elbow with a puzzled look. “Another one?” 

Blaine bit his lip, trying to suppress his smile. Kurt squinted his eyes, but agreed anyway. Jittery with excitement, Blaine crawled out from underneath Kurt and tugged him off the bed. They made their way into the living room that was completely adorned in decorations. The Christmas tree stood by the window, lights glinting at whoever looked up into their apartment. Music was playing quietly in the background as the cat purred loudly on the couch. 

Blaine pulled Kurt to the tree and reached under it, grabbing a present and putting it behind his back. They stood facing each other, one set of hands still linked. 

“What is it?” Kurt asked, jumpy with excitement. “Is it that Louis Vuitton scarf I’ve been looking at for weeks?!” Blaine chuckled. “No, you bought that last week, remember?” 

Kurt frowned in thought, then laughed at himself for forgetting. 

“Right. Well, don’t keep me waiting!” 

Blaine smiled. “I love you. There’s nothing more than that. You have taught me so much about myself in the last two years. You’ve changed me completely, and for that I am forever in your debt. Kurt, you are the single most important person in my life, and I don’t want to imagine a life without you in it.” Kurt cocked his head in confusion though his smile was still plastered on his face. 

“You’ve given me more than I deserve, and I cannot believe that I still have you with me after everything that happened between us. I am so in love with you and I don’t care who knows it.” 

Blaine lowered down on one knee and held out the present in front of him, lifting the lid of the small box to reveal a silver ring glinting at him. Kurt’s shock was scribbled all over his face, his mouth hanging open and breath caught in his throat. The look somehow made him seem that much younger and vulnerable.

“Kurt Hummel, will you do me the honor of being my husband?” 

“Yes!” Kurt exclaimed without a second thought, his eyes still wide. “Oh my god, yes!” Blaine’s heart flipped and he knew he was probably grinning like an idiot, but he didn’t care. The love of his life just agreed to marry him. He took the ring from box and slid it carefully onto Kurt’s finger with just the perfect fit. As soon as it was in place, Kurt pulled him up and pressed a fierce kiss onto Blaine’s lip, making him lose his breath once again. 

“I love it when you do that,” sighed Blaine when they finally parted. 

“I love you so much, Blaine. I could never imagine my life without you either, nor do I want to.” Their foreheads were pressed together and their hands linked again. “I will be beyond happy if I married you.” 

They kissed again, grins still present on both of their faces. Kurt wrapped his long arms around Blaine’s neck as their kiss deepened. Blaine’s arm wrapped around his waist while the other snaked up Kurt’s back and into his hair. 

Pure bliss coursed their bodies, and Blaine couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this happy. Love was a funny thing and worked in very mysterious ways, but the odds were in his favor this time. 

“How can I ever top this present,” panted Kurt as they became more frantic with their touch. 

“Don’t need to. I just want you,” said Blaine which elicited a soft moan from Kurt. Their heated kiss turned more fervent, the need to feel each other overpowering any sane thought that could pass through their heads. 

“I need you,” said Kurt, kissing Blaine one last time before shoving him towards the couch. “Now.” 

Blaine toppled on his back, making the cat hiss and jump to get away from them. Kurt unbuttoned his pants and his sweater, quickly stripping himself down to his boxer briefs. The sight alone made Blaine twitch in his pants and he knew he had to get rid of his clothes very soon. In a matter of moments, they were both nude with bodies pressed against each other, the mere contact making them sigh with relief. Kisses were planted everywhere and their hands roamed their familiar bodies, though it never seemed to get old. 

Kurt curled his fingers into Blaine’s hair as he nipped at his stubbly neck. Blaine moaned as he let his eyes flutter closed, raking his fingernails ever so gently down Kurt’s side that sent a shiver through his aroused body. Kurt straddled Blaine, bucking his hips down so their groins rubbed together which caused moans to erupt from the both. 

“God, you’re so beautiful,” Blaine murmured as Kurt rocked back and forth. 

“I love you,” replied Kurt before claiming Blaine’s mouth with another kiss. Blaine lifted his hips for more contact with Kurt, the need to be inside of Kurt growing ever so steadily in his body. Kurt must have had the same thought because he was soon pressing down harder and harder on Blaine, their erections twitching for more friction. 

Blaine hooked his arms around Kurt to press their bodies closer together, the mere weight of Kurt on top sending thrills down to his toes. He pressed his hand on the small of Kurt’s back and reveled in the sounds that Kurt was making.

“Need you inside me,” moaned Kurt as he grabbed Blaine’s shoulders, the ring on his right hand feeling cold against his skin. It sent a whole new sensation down Blaine’s spine. 

Kurt reached underneath the couch where their tube of lube had fallen under from their last spontaneous living room adventure. Blaine reached between their bodies to take Kurt in his hand. He hissed at the contact and stuttered as the pleasure shot through his body. Blaine’s hand expertly moved over Kurt, thumb rubbing over the head as he pumped agonizingly slow, making Kurt’s face scrunch with need. He bucked his hips to thrust into Blaine’s hand and he threw his head back, chest heaving harsh breaths.

“I won’t last long like this,” panted Kurt. He popped the cap open and spread a generous amount on Blaine. He didn’t have the patience at the moment to warm himself up, and he knew it would sting at first but he needed Blaine inside of him. 

Kurt propped himself up, lining Blaine’s cock along himself and slowly sat down. Blaine looked as Kurt sank down on him, watching himself slowly bury inside of Kurt. Blaine threw his head back with gasp, eyes fluttering closed at the warmth that now engulfed him. 

“Fuck,” Kurt hissed. Once he settled down completely, he waited there for a few moments to completely adjust. He squeezed on Blaine which made him groan loudly. 

“Kurt, move, please,” begged Blaine, becoming completely unraveled with the teasing. It still stung Kurt a bit, but he rocked his hips back and forth, not yet ready for mind blowing fucking. 

Kurt set his hands on Blaine’s toned chest, using it for leverage as he adjusted completely to Blaine. Grinding on Blaine was probably the best teasing that Kurt could manage, not fully getting the pleasure of sliding in and out but just enough to tantalize him so he would eventually go crazy. 

Blaine reached up to Kurt to pull him down for another kiss, their tongues meeting once again. Kurt pulled back and lifted himself off of Blaine slightly and sitting back down, making Blaine squirm underneath him. He tried again, and again until the steady rhythm was placed, Kurt moving up and down on Blaine with gasps and moans escaping his lips.

“Mmmm,” groaned Blaine as he thrusted up with his hips to meet Kurt every time he sank down, their sweaty bodies slapping with each thrust. He lifted himself off Blaine more and more, almost completely letting Blaine slip out of him before sinking down hard. It was Blaine’s favorite position when he wanted to be controlled. 

Kurt slowed, clearly tired from using his legs to maneuver. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt’s midsection and flipped them with ease. This was the way he liked it when he couldn’t handle Kurt’s teasing any longer. Kurt begged for more underneath him as Blaine tried to make every movement as pleasurable as possible for him. 

“Need you,” moaned Kurt. 

“You have me.” 

Blaine propped his knees up and began to thrust into Kurt more passionately. Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine’s waist as their lips met, their moans muffled by each other’s mouths. Once they parted, Kurt leaned his head to the right, giving an open invitation to Blaine to do what he pleased with his mouth. Blaine attached his lips to the soft neck as he continued to move in and out of Kurt, his tongue lapping up the taste of him. He nibbled slightly, surprising Kurt and making him clench around Blaine. 

A deep growl from Blaine signified Kurt that he was close. As in reply, Kurt moved his legs higher up Blaine’s waist to give a new angle to each thrust, Blaine hitting his prostate. 

“Fuck, right there!” screamed Kurt as Blaine sped up. Each pounding made Kurt’s body tingle with pleasure as Blaine let out a releasing moan, coming inside of Kurt and yelling his name. Kurt reached down and pulled at Blaine’s ass, somehow hoping that he could push Blaine deeper as Kurt yelled from his own release, spilling over in between their bodies. Blaine’s hips stuttered and eventually stopped, collapsing on top of Kurt as their lips met once again. 

Their breathing was harsh and Kurt noticed how sticky they both had become, but he didn’t care. Blaine was with him, he was now engaged, and the mind-blowing sex was just a topper to the best Christmas of his life. 

They parted and looked at each other. 

“Wow” was the only thing that Kurt could manage. Even after almost three years, Blaine had still managed to please him beyond belief and take his breath away.

“Yeah, I agree,” laughed Blaine as sweat beaded on his forehead. Their bodies were beginning to get cold from the the sweat cooling on their skins, but Kurt pulled Blaine as close as possible, not wanting their bodies to lose contact. He wondered just how long Blaine was willing to stay inside of him.

“I love you so much,” Kurt muttered. 

“Say it again,” teased Blaine. 

“I love you so much,” repeated Kurt with a snicker. 

“I love you, too,” laughed Blaine as they kissed one more time. Reluctantly, Blaine pulled out of Kurt, both of them hissing at the loss of contact and sensitivity. 

“We better get cleaned up. Your family will be here in an hour.” Blaine stood and held his hand out to Kurt. He took it and pulled himself up. 

“ _Our_ family will be here,” winked Kurt as he pulled him into the bathroom. They showered together, helping each other clean off the smell of sex and sweat. 

“I bet you can’t wait to tell your dad,” commented Blaine. Kurt chuckled as he lathered his hair with shampoo while Blaine sponged Kurt’s back. 

“I can’t wait to tell everyone I know,” countered Kurt, eyes closed as suds threatened to fall in his eyes. He quickly washed it off and turned to Blaine, wrapping his arms around him. 

“I can’t wait to show you off as my fiancé now instead of my boyfriend.” 

“I can’t wait either,” said Blaine with a laugh. The look in Kurt’s eyes melted Blaine and did something to him that no one else could. “I’d better get out of here before I do something to make us late,” he smirked as he reached around and squeezed Kurt’s ass. 

Kurt moaned with desire, but knew better than that. There was definitely not be enough time for that, although they _were_ in the shower...

He shook his head and shoo’ed Blaine out. 

“Yeah, you’d better go,” he urged. Blaine chuckled lightheartedly as he climbed out and grabbed a towel for himself, drying his body off minimally and wrapping it around his waist. Water dripped down his shaggy hair, the rivulets streaming down his chest and stomach. 

Blaine walked into the living room, chuckling as he caught the cat beginning to snuggle in their clothes that were still shed on the ground. She meowed as he lifted her off. Kurt would throw a fit if he found out the cat was sleeping on his sweater. After gathering the clothes in his arms, he walked into the bedroom and toweled off the rest of his body. The shower in the bathroom shut off and Blaine put on boxers and his jeans, picking out a new shirt from his closet while pulling out some clothes for Kurt to wear. It was a secret that they never shared with anyone. At times, Blaine would choose an outfit for Kurt and vice versa, neither one ever being disappointed in the choices. 

Kurt walked into the room with his briefs on, rubbing at his damp hair with his towel. 

“Better check on the ham,” he said as he looked at the clothes on the bed with a nod of approval. 

“On it,” said Blaine, walking over and placing a kiss on his cheek. 

No sooner than he took the ham out of the oven did the doorbell ring. He quickly shoved the oven mitts off of his hands carelessly as he went over to the door to buzz the guests in. A few minutes later, Blaine opened the door to Burt and Carole just as Kurt walked out of the bathroom, his hair perfectly done and a new outfit on in record time. 

“Hey, guys,” greeted Burt with a smile on his face. Blaine’s heart warmed at the sight of the two, smiling just as bright and taking a plastic bag from Carole. 

“Come in,” said Blaine after shaking Burt’s hand. 

“Sweetie, I’m gonna need a baking sheet to place these rolls on to warm them in the oven.” 

Blaine gestured with his head for her to follow him into the kitchen. “Sure thing.” 

Burt and Kurt embraced, both silently grateful that they could spend another holiday together. Next to Blaine, his father was his best friend and he always cherished what time they could both spend together in their busy lives.

“Come on, come on, let’s go to the kitchen,” bounced Kurt as he went behind his father to push him after Carole and Blaine. 

“We’ll be here all night Kurt, no need to rush,” snickered Burt. Kurt ignored him as he excitedly drummed on his back. 

They both rushed into the kitchen where Blaine was pulling out a baking sheet for Carole. He looked up at Kurt with his goofy grin that always lit up his heart. Blaine was unconsciously smiling as he jittered. He set the sheet down and walked over to Kurt, taking his hand and using his other arm to wrap around his waist. 

“What’s all this about?” asked Burt, pulling Carole to his side to grab her attention. 

Blaine and Kurt glanced at each other, smiling brightly at the anticipation they knew they were causing. With a squeeze of Kurt’s hand and a wink from Blaine, they turned to the other two who were waiting wide-eyed. 

“We’re getting married,” said Kurt holding up his right hand, the silver band shining brightly in the kitchen light. 

Their mouths fell open as surprise splashed onto their faces. Carole’s eyebrows rose as her mouth turned wide excitedly. 

“Wait, really?!” exclaimed Burt. 

“Yes!” said Kurt, jumping up and down like a child, making Blaine wobble on his feet. 

“Honey, congratulations!” said Carole, her eyes filling with tears as she ran to embrace Kurt in a tight hug. Burt rushed over to Blaine and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in for a tight hug. Blaine returned the gesture, willing his watering eyes to to stop with rapid blinks. 

“I’m so proud of you, kiddo. I can’t tell you how happy I am for you guys,” Burt said, patting his back. 

“It’s an honor, really,” managed Blaine with a tight throat. “Thank you,” he added. “For everything.” 

Carole wrapped Blaine in a hug as well as soon as Burt released him. Burt turned to Kurt who was trying very hard to hold his tears back as well. He held his arms out and Kurt threw himself into his dad’s arms like he’d always done when he was a kid. 

“Congrats, Kurt. I am so very proud of you. You’re gonna make an excellent husband.” Kurt couldn’t hold his tears back any longer, the happy occasion finally getting to him. 

They let go of each other with a final pat and Kurt backed up to wrap his arm around Blaine’s waist, wiping his eyes with his other hand as Carole and Burt stared at them with approval and joy. 

Kurt and Blaine knew that the rest of their lives spent together was a journey far ahead full of laughter, joy, and pure bliss. Blaine trailed his finger up Kurt’s arm, just like the first time they first touched in that hotel bar. The road to where they were now was rough, but the hardest part was over for them. 

The two looked at each other with smiles.

_Yeah,_ Blaine thought, _this is perfect._

 

**FIN**


End file.
